Akane Nibunnoichi
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Una de las historias mas raras y divertidas del Fandom de Ranma. Los papeles invertidos, los romances a la orden del día y finalmente el capítulo 21 eta en línea ¡Gracias por leer!
1. La extraña visita que llegó a Nerima

**Capitulo 1: "La extraña visita que llegó a Nerima"**

El tren detuvo su marcha justo en los viejos andenes de la central principal del distrito de Nerima. Como siempre, cientos de personas que vivían o trabajaban ahí descendieron, en confuso montón. Un par de figuras sobresalían de entre la multitud. Un chico de quince o dieciséis años vestido con un uniforme de karate de color negro, iba descalzo y cargando una enorme mochila de viaje. A su lado, un hombre entrado en los cuarenta, de cabello largo y mostacho. Vestido con un uniforme similar pero en color café y cargando una mochila de las mismas proporciones que la del joven.

-Bien. Esta es la dichosa ciudad. –Dijo el muchacho- Ya la vimos y ahora nos vamos.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar al tren pero el hombre lo sujetó de la mochila y sin ningún esfuerzo comenzó a arrastrarlo a la salida de la estación.

-Ni lo sueñes Kane Tendo. –Dijo el hombre con voz firme- Tardamos seis meses en llegar y no nos iremos hasta que se cumpla la promesa que hice.

El muchacho solo lanzó un suspiro lastimero y se dejó arrastrar.

* * *

Genma Saotome despertó con una sensación de regocijo. No iba a dar clases, una trifulca el día anterior había deshabilitado su dojo y eso significaba un sorpresivo pero esperado descanso.

Se puso su uniforme de karate blanco y salió de su habitación; En el pasillo casi se tropieza con una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con un kimono rosa y enredada en una red de pesca. Genma sonrió al ver a su esposa en esa situación.

-Buenos días No-chan. –Saludo como si no pasara nada extraño- Me imagino que nuestra hija hará el desayuno esa mañana.

-Insistió en preparar panqueques para hoy. –Respondió la mujer con la misma naturalidad- ¿Me ayudarías a salir de esto, esposo mío?

Genma dio una risita mientras comenzaba a desenredar a su esposa. Del cuarto frente a ellos apareció una muchacha de cabello color castaño y cortado al estilo paje. Estaba vestida con un pequeño short blanco y una playera azul en la que se leía "Preparatoria Furinkan", llevaba un cuaderno en sus manos y parecía haber llorado.

-¿Encontraste la estrofa que le faltaba a tu poema? –Preguntó la mujer mientras Genma la sacaba de la red.

-La poesía siempre da frutos muy dulces. –Dijo la chica con aire de ensoñación- Pero para llegar a ellos se tiene que pasar por el espinoso camino de la desesperanza. –Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Oh, buenos días... ¿Mi hermana mayor hará el desayuno?

-Panqueques. –Dijo Genma. En ese momento se escuchó el silbato del cartero- Yo iré a atender ¿Puedes sacar a tu madre de este atolladero?

-Claro que si, papito. –La chica se apresuró a quitar la red.

Genma cruzó el pequeño jardín exterior y abrió el portón que guardaba la casa. Frente a él, un anciano de rostro afable le esperaba con varios sobres en la mano.

-Buenos días Saotome-san –Saludó el viejo.

-Buenos días. –Respondió él- ¿Algo interesante esta mañana, Takeda-san?

-Lo usual, lo usual. –Dijo el anciano mientras le pasaba las cartas- Solo una postal... Me parece que se la mandan a usted. Alguien de China...

El señor Saotome puso cara de susto y se metió a su casa dándole un portazo al pobre anciano que no atino a explicarse que estaba pasando.

Genma entró como bólido a la sala de su casa y tiro todas las cartas al suelo. Menos una pequeña postal de alguna montaña china. En la parte de atrás estaban unas pocas líneas escritas con letras temblorosas y faltas de ortografía:

"_yegamos hoy de nuestro biaje por Acia. Listos para cumplir la promesa._

_Su biejo amigo: Soun Tendo"_

Nodoka Saotome bajaba en ese instante las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos. La chica del cabello corto le seguía, muy entretenida con la red de pescar.

-Ellos... Ellos vienen... –Dijo Genma a su esposa con un temblor de voz- ¡¡Ellos vienen!!

La mujer no entendía, hasta que su esposo le mostró la postal, entonces dio un grito de alegría y lo abrazo, mientras la muchacha le quitaba la postal y la leía.

-Que manera de asesinar el lenguaje. –Se estremeció con los errores de escritura. Y después se dirigió a la pareja- ¿Quiénes llegan? Y lo más importante ¿Cuál promesa?

-Hay que decírselos. –Dijo Nodoka recuperando la compostura.

-Cierto. Este es un momento crucial. –Genma tomó una actitud solemne y después dirigiendo su vista a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, llamó en voz alta- ¡Kasumi, ven un momento por favor!

Una chica de unos diecinueve años apareció en el quicio de la puerta, llevaba un vestido de largos holanes y un mandil blanco, su cabello recogido en una coqueta trenza que colgaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Pasa algo, padre? –Preguntó la muchacha secándose las manos en su mandil- Los panqueques no estan listos, pero si quiere lamer la cuchara...

Genma le hizo una seña para que no insistiera y después la invitó a que se sentara. Extrañada, Kasumi miró interrogante a su madre y a su hermana menor. Pero ambas parecían no tener intenciones de decir nada.

-¡¡Ranma!! –Gritó el hombre hacia el jardín- ¡¡Ven un momento, te necesitamos!!

Un muchacho de quince o dieciséis años entró a la casa, venía sudado. Vestido con ropa deportiva en color rojo y una toalla blanca en su cuello, llevaba el pelo sujeto en una trenza apretada que colgaba en su espalda.

-Tiene que ser algo muy importante. –Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor- Estoy a mitad de una practica.

-Créeme muchacho. –Dijo Genma dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Este es el inicio de un nuevo capitulo en la historia de los Saotome.

* * *

Kane Tendo dio un bufido de pura frustración. Estaba sentado en la barra de un bar de mala muerte, lleno de humo de cigarro y olores de origen dudoso. A su lado el hombre de cabellos oscuros se terminaba de beber lo que parecía ser su décima copa de licor.

-¡Los licores japoneses no tiene igual! –Dijo mientras golpeaba su vaso contra la barra- ¡Ya estaba asqueado de tanta mierda china! ¡¡Por el glorioso Japón y su bendito Sake!!

Para el disgusto del muchacho, el brindis tuvo respuesta en varias mesas cercanas. Miró el reloj que colgaba sobre el mostrador.

-¿No se supone que ya deberíamos de estar en casa de ese tal Saotome? –Kane miró a su padre con impaciencia- Además creo que ya bebiste suficiente.

-¡¡Suficiente no es suficiente hasta que es demasiado!! –Declaró Soun Tendo mientras le servían su undécima copa- Llegaremos con tiempo. Y generaremos expectación.

El chico no respondió. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la barra. Con un poco de suerte, estaría tan atontado como su viejo y no le importaría hacer el ridículo.

-¿Y exactamente de que se trata todo esto? –Preguntó Ranma sentado en medio de sus dos hermanas.

Genma y Nodoka miraban con un poco de nerviosismo a los adolescentes. Finalmente el patriarca se aclaró la garganta.

-Hace muchos años, su madre y yo le hicimos una promesa a un viejo amigo mío. Soun Tendo. El también practica el Mutsabeto Kakuto – Hizo una pausa y se alegró al ver que Ranma parecía muy interesado- Cuando fuera el momento adecuado, uniríamos nuestras escuelas.

-¿Unir? –Nabiki tuvo un mal presentimiento- ¿Cómo en una sociedad de consumo, o una unión de corporaciones?

-Mas bien como en una familia. –Anotó Nodoka- Su hijo y uno de ustedes. Como en un... Matrimonio.

-¡¿MATRIMONIO?! –Gritaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

-¡¡Ahora si que se les fundió la sesera!! –Ranma estaba enojado.

-¡Arcaico, Bizantino! –Declaró Nabiki muy indignada- ¡Un matrimonio arreglado, va en contra de todo lo romántico y prometedor que una unión así representa!

-No entendí ni media palabra de lo que expresó imotou-chan –Dijo Kasumi muy preocupada- pero creo que apoyo lo que dijo.

-Vamos niños, tómenlo con calma.

-¿Entonces porque no te casa tu Ojisan? –Ranma se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-Mas respeto para tu padre. –Nodoka habló en un tono duro pero después lo suavizó- No estamos diciendo que se van a casar en este momento. Son muy jóvenes, primero se conocerán y dejaremos pasar un tiempo, para que terminen sus estudios y la relación madure.

Los muchachos parecieron tranquilizarse, aunque todavía miraban a sus padres con gesto hostil. Ranma suspiró y entonces preguntó.

-¿Chico o chica?

-¿Perdón? –Genma parpadeó

-¿Es un chico o una chica? –Dijo Ranma de nuevo- Tu sabes que tengo novia y en este momento...

-Nunca hemos aprobado esa relación, muchacho. –Genma se mostró severo.

-¿Es un muchacho? –Preguntó Nabiki con un rubor en sus mejillas- ¿Guapo, alto, romántico?

-No creo que sea buena idea. –Dijo Kasumi tímidamente.

-¿Y bien? –Ranma se impacientaba al ver dudar a sus padres.

-Bueno... –Genma se rasco la cabeza- En realidad no sabemos...

-Soun-san y su hijo se fueron hace mucho tiempo. –Nodoka parecía apenada- Nunca lo conocimos.

-¡¿NO SABEN QUIEN ES?! –Los tres chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Genma trató de calmarlos pero sus hijos estaban reclamando al mismo tiempo y pronto eso se convirtió en una discusión digna de un debate político. Nodoka meneó la cabeza mientras iba a la cocina a preparar té. Sin duda iban a necesitarlo.

* * *

Kane daba dos pasos y soltaba una maldición. Además de estar cargando con su mochila, tenía que cargar la de su padre y a su padre. El hombre estaba tan ebrio que apenas se mantenía en pie.

-¡¡Mi buen amigo Genmaaaaaaaaa!! –Gritó Soun tambaleándose- ¡¡Ya regressse a cumplir la promeshaaaa!!

-No sé que sea esa promesa. –Dijo el muchacho mientras continuaba caminando- Pero tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que alguien como tu quiera cumplirla.

-Noriko... ¡Hip!–Soun pareció querer llorar- Vamos a cumplir la promesa...

Kane se quedó clavado en su lugar y entonces miró a su padre.

-¿Es una promesa de mi mamá?

-De los dosh... Tu madre y yo prometimos... ¡¡Norikooooo!!

-Si es una promesa de mamá. –Kane aceleró el paso- Entonces la vamos a cumplir a como de lugar.

-Eshe es el espirit... ¡Hip!

* * *

Nodoka y Kasumi terminaban de barrer la casa, Nabiki estaba recostada en el césped del patio trasero, escribiendo algo en su libreta mientras suspiraba. Ranma y Genma se daban algunos golpes de karate, midiendo cuidadosamente la distancia. En ese momento se escuchó la campanilla de la entrada y todos dieron un saltó de sorpresa.

-¡Ya están aquí! –Exclamó Genma mientras iba a la entrada seguido de su familia.

-Ay Dios, que nervios.-Dijo Nabiki tronándose los dedos- Quizás sea este el momento en que yo conozca al verdadero amor de mi vida.

-Solo espero que sea mayor que yo... –Kasumi sentía que iba camino al cadalso- Me muero de la pena si es un niño.

-Espero que sea un muchacho. –Murmuró Ranma mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos- bastante tengo con una novia medio loca...

Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años, de piel morena, cabello negro muy largo, atado en una cola de caballo que colgaba en su espalda. Tirado a un lado, entre unas pesadas mochilas, estaba un hombre que a todas luces se había pasado de copas.

-¿Esta borracho? –Preguntó Genma, mas que nada para confirmar lo obvio.

-Ahogado como un pollo en el océano. –Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Y tú eres? –Preguntó Nabiki con un brillo en los ojos.

-Kane... Kane Tendo. –Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca- Lamento todo el inconveniente.

-No te preocupes. –Genma se veía conmovido mientras se acercaba a el y le daba una fraternal palmadita en la espalda- Llegaron con bien y eso es lo que importa. Yo soy el mejor amigo de tu padre. Genma Saotome. La hermosa dama aquí presente es mi esposa Nodoka. Y ellos son mis hijos, Ranma el menor, Kasumi la primogénita y...

-Nabiki Tendo. –La chica se adelantó a su padre y tomo las manos del muchacho- Y creo que no tengo ninguna objeción de ser yo quien sea tu prometida.

-¡¿Mi qué?! –Kane le soltó las manos y retrocedía asustado.

-¿No sabías? –Nabiki parpadeó sorprendida.

-Si es tan comunicativo como nuestros padres. –Ranma se acercó- Sin duda acaba de enterarse.

Kane estaba sudando ¡¿Prometida?! Así que de eso se trataba...

-Nos estamos adelantando. –Dijo Nodoka mientras le dirigía una reflexiva mirada al "bulto alcoholizado" tirado cerca de las maletas- Creo que primero nos encargaremos del señor Tendo, antes de hablar ¿Puedes preparar uno de los remedios del doctor, Kasumi?

-¡Del doctor! –Exclamó la chica, poniéndose roja y dando un saltito de alegría- ¡Voy de inmediato!

Mientras la muchacha corría a la cocina, Genma y Nodoka levantaban a Soun del suelo y lo llevaban a una habitación de la planta alta. Nabiki Kane y Ranma se quedaron en la puerta. La chica sonrió con fingida timidez y se acercó a Kane.

-¿Quieres que te muestre la casa? –Preguntó mientras bajaba la vista- Podemos empezar por mi cuarto.

-¿Qué no puedes tener un poco de decencia, onee-chan? –Ranma se interpuso entre ellos- Es una situación bastante extraña como para que tú la hagas peor. –Después con una sonrisa cordial se dirigió a Kane- Papá dijo que tu también entrenas el mutsabetsu...

Kane lo miró a los ojos y después se sonrojó.

-Si... Viajamos a china para aprender nuevas técnicas...

-Wow. –Ranma sonrió- Me gustaría ver que aprendieron allá ¿Quieres tener un encuentro conmigo?

Kane se puso más rojo y trató de sonreír, cuando Nabiki se interpuso entre ellos y lo tomó del brazo.

-Kane-kun debe de estar cansado después del viaje. –Nabiki tenía una actitud posesiva- Yo creo que sería mejor que lo llevara a su cuarto a descansar.

-Tenemos un dojo recién reparado. –Dijo Ranma.

-¿En serio? –Kane mostró interés.

-Claro, vamos a verlo. –El menor de los Saotome le guiño un ojo y ambos se fueron al lugar.

Nabiki se quedó en la puerta con cara de indignación, hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua a la espalda de su hermano.

-Ranma no baka ¡Ñññññññññ!

* * *

Los dos muchachos estaban parados frente a la duela de madera que cubría el Dojo. En una pared estaban pintados los preceptos del arte y en otra había un pequeño altar con algunas ofrendas y los retratos de los antepasados. Ranma entró al lugar, le hizo una reverencia a los preceptos y otra al altar. Kane le siguió e hizo lo mismo.

-Es enorme...

-Mi papá enseña por lo menos a cincuenta alumnos a la semana. –Dijo Ranma con orgullo- Somos una de las escuelas más buscadas en el distrito.

-En algunos pueblos en china, hay un solo dojo para todo el lugar. –Dijo Kane mientras miraba distraído- Y en otros lugares los templos se encargan de... ¿¡Qué estas haciendo?!

Ranma se había quitado la sudadera y la camisa, quedándose con el torso desnudo, el pantalón de sus pants estaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, dejando ver un vientre plano y marcado. Kane parecía echar nubecitas de vapor por las orejas.

-Estuve haciendo ejercicio toda la mañana. –Explicó Ranma un poco extrañado por la actitud del otro chico- La verdad me estoy asando ¿Te molesta?

-No, no. Claro que no. –Kane respiró hondo para calmarse y recuperar el color original de su cara- ¿Vamos a pelear o no?

Ranma sonrió mientras tomaba una pose de combate. Kane respondió más bien nervioso y se preparó para pelear.

"_Si no fuera tan endemoniadamente lindo..." _

* * *

Quince minutos después ambos chicos estaban extenuados en el piso, sudorosos y jadeando. Ranma quería decir algo pero aun no tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones, Kane simplemente evitaba la fatiga de parpadear manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Vaya que eres bueno... –Dijo finalmente el Saotome menor- Solo Ryoga me había hecho sudar tanto...

-¿Ryoga? –Pese al cansancio, Kane tenía que preguntar.

-Es... Era mi mejor amigo. Tuvimos un pleito y cada que nos encontramos terminamos liados a golpes.

-Vaya manera de vivir.

-No es tan malo. –Ranma se giró para ver a Kane- Es un excelente entrenamiento personal, además. Creo que se esta empezando a contentar.

-Si tu lo dices. –Kane solo giró los ojos para verlo.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

-Oye, Kane-kun...

-¿Si?

-No malinterpretes a Nabiki… Es una linda persona, quizá demasiado romántica. Pero así son casi todas las chicas ¿No?

-Casi todas las chicas... –Kane parecía serio- Creo que tienes razón.

-Espero que tu y ella se lleven bien. –Ranma se puso boca arriba y extendió los brazos- Una vez le rompieron el corazón... No me gustaría verla así de nuevo.

-Acerca de eso... –Kane se puso nervioso- Quería decirte...

-Ya era hora de que terminaran. –Kasumi apareció en ese momento, llevando unas toallas dobladas en las manos- Vamos a tener un tentempié para ver lo del "compromiso" me parece buena idea que se den un baño antes de ir al comedor.

Kane gimió. Ranma solo meneó la cabeza.

-Ve tu primero, Kane-kun, yo estoy muy cansado... Además, los invitados van primero.

Kane asintió con la cabeza y se levantó con cierta dificultad, le dio una sonrisa a Kasumi mientras tomaba una toalla y se iba renqueando al baño. Ranma suspiró y notó que su hermana aun estaba ahí viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Onee-san?

-¿Qué piensas de Kane Tendo?

-Es un buen chico, muy educado. Bastante fuerte y rápido, creo que en una pelea en serio me metería en problemas para...

-Me refería... –Lo interrumpió- A que te parece como pareja de Nabiki...

-Creo que no la lastimara... Entiende los preceptos del arte. Y es un arte marcialista muy bueno.

-Creo que eso cubre todas las bases. –Kasumi parecía satisfecha- Entonces no te molestara compartir el baño con tu futuro cuñado.

-¡¿Ehhh?! –Ranma se sentó en la duela, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Hay que economizar gas. Las reparaciones de el dojo fueron tirando a lo costoso.

-Pero quiero hacer notar que no fue mi culpa. –Ranma se tiró de nuevo en el piso- Ese par de tipos se pusieron muy pesados con las alumnas.

-Y nadie te culpa hermanito. –Kasumi le tiró la toalla en la cara, ahora haz el favor de irte a bañar porque mamá no te va a dar de comer si llegas apestando a sudor.

Ranma renegó un poco más y después se levantó con mucha parsimonia.

* * *

Kane se terminó de enjuagar y después de revisar la temperatura del agua de la tina, se metió en ella. Hizo algunos ruidos de satisfacción mientras se acomodaba, tomó un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la cara.

-Que día. –Murmuró- Ahora resulta que hay una promesa de matrimonio... Y la hizo mi mamá. –Se quitó el paño, lo humedeció de nuevo y se lo volvió a poner- Voy a tener que esforzarme... Ranma... –Lanzó una risita cantarina, muy lejos de ser masculina- Es muy bueno peleando Y es... Muy lindo ¡Rayos!

Ranma llegó al rellano del baño y vio la ropa de Kane en el cesto. Le llamo la atención encontrar un montón de vendas, pero supuso que era por alguna herida o algo así.

-Bueno. Pues me supongo que no le molestara. –Dicho esto se empezó a quitar la ropa.

* * *

Soun Tendo estaba ya recuperado y bebía una taza de té junto con Genma y Nodoka. Parecía muy contento y el y su viejo amigo compartían algunas anécdotas que hacían reír a la mujer.

-Bueno, bueno. –Dijo Genma finalmente- Lo importante es que estas aquí y que podremos unir las escuelas.

-Será todo un suceso. –Concordó Soun.

-Y parece que no habrá mucho problema en convencer a nuestros hijos. –Nodoka se sentía satisfecha- Nabiki parece muy interesada en su muchacho.

Soun parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Una de sus hijas? ¿Mi muchacho?

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Tendo? –Preguntó Genma al ver el desconcierto de su amigo.

-Creo que hay algo que olvide mencionarles acerca de mi muchacho...

* * *

-Basta. –Dijo Kane mientras se estiraba- Será mejor que salga de una vez y hable con el. –Dicho esto comenzó a salir de la tina.

-Espero que no te moleste. –Ranma estaba entrando en ese momento- Pero mi hermana insistió en que compartiéramos el baño y…

Miradas que se cruzan.

Miradas que se revisan de arriba abajo.

Mirada de susto en uno y de sorpresa en otro…

* * *

Los tres adultos entraron a la cocina. Kasumi y Nabiki terminaban los aperitivos. La hija mayor notó un aire de preocupación en ellos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Dónde esta Kane, querida?

-El y Ranma se están bañando… -Dijo ella no muy segura de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Juntos?! –Soun parecía asustado.

Kasumi seguía sin entender, pero en ese momento escucharon un grito y vieron a Ranma correr hacia ellos. Estaba cubierto solo con la toalla de baño.

-¡¡Una chica!! –Gritó gesticulando- ¡¡Hay una chica en el baño!!

Nabiki se iba a reír de el cuando notó que otra persona entraba en la cocina. Tardó un segundo en reconocerla y después sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-¿Kane?

Era el rostro de Kane. Solo que mas limpio y con un rubor en las mejillas y los labios. Tenía el pelo mojado y suelto, llevaba una toalla de baño enrollada en su torso. Dejando ver un escote con unos pechos redondos y juveniles, una cintura estrecha, caderas sinuosas y unas piernas largas y torneadas. Con un movimiento de su mano, retiro el cabello de su cara y habló con un tono de voz mas suave y melodioso que la primera vez.

-De hecho… No es Kane… Es Akane. Akane Tendo… Y lamento todo el embrollo.

Hubo un tenso silencio en toda la estancia. Ranma y Nabiki se miraron totalmente desconcertados y después, simplemente se dejaron caer de sentón al suelo…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues aquí tienen la versión mejorada del capitulo uno de esta historia, Si recuerdan la anterior verán bastantes cambios en la trama mas no en el contenido. A medida que avance con los otros capítulos le daré una pequeña "maquillada" al resto de los capítulos. Nos veremos en el siguiente._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	2. una muy necesaria explicacion

**CAPITULO 2: "Una muy necesaria explicación"**

Tras el shock inicial vino un momento de calma, después toda la familia se reunió en el comedor-sala de la casa y se sentaron todos en un extremo de la mesa mientras los dos invitados se sentaban en el otro extremo frente a ellos.

Para Kane... Perdón Akane Tendo aquello parecía una reunión de la santa inquisición. Una sensación bastante familiar.

.-Creo que es necesario presentarnos correctamente esta vez –La voz de Soun Tendo se oía clara y bastante firme- Mi nombre es Tendo Soun y soy un viejo amigo de su padre, ambos estudiamos juntos el arte... Ella es mi hija... Tendo Akane.

.-Mucho gusto... de nuevo –Dijo la chica con timidez, observo las reacciones, los padres asintieron con la cabeza cortésmente, la hija mayor también aunque tenia esa pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Nabiki parecía desencantada pero también saludo. Ranma solo la vio con una indefinible expresión en el rostro, ella no supo como interpretarlo y eso la incomodo.

.-Después de que mi mujer... –Tendo trato de aclarar su garganta, aquello era difícil de tratar aun- falleció... tome a mi hija e iniciamos un viaje de entrenamiento, por todo Asia. Korea, Tailandia, China... No fue facil. Para ninguno de los dos. En muchos templos y escuelas no querían aceptarla por el simple hecho de que era una muchacha.

.-Típica actitud retrograda de los machos dominantes –Murmuro Nabiki pero Ranma la callo con un discreto aunque doloroso codazo.

.-Mi padre penso en la idea de "Kane" –Akane se acariciaba el pelo nerviosa- El recordó un nombre gayjin "Kane" (Caín en ingles) y me ayudo a disfrazarme de hombre... Durante los siguientes diez años.

.-Eso es horrible –De repente Kasumi alzo la voz sorprendiendo a todos- Hacer pasar a la chica como un hombre solo en nombre del arte... Perdón Tendo-san pero me parece muy cruel de su parte.

.-Hija no deberías de reñir así a un adulto –Nodoka aunque de acuerdo con su hija le hizo observar las reglas.

Akane miro agradecida a Kasumi, la chica le devolvió la mirada con una tierna sonrisa, Soun estaba sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza.

.-La chica tiene razón Nodoka-san no la regañes –Soun acaricio la cabeza de su hija y ella lo vio sorprendida- Por eso cancele el viaje, íbamos a llegar a las famosas pozas de Juzenkio pero creo que fue mejor que regresáramos.

.-El único lugar que realmente quería conocer y tuvimos que cancelar -Murmuro Akane (**N/A:** _Créeme niña realmente no querías conocerlo jejejeje_)

.-Ahora –Tendo se mostró mas animado- Ahora es tiempo de pensar en cosas mas alegres ¡El futuro del arte! Habrá que tomarnos tiempo para los detalles de la boda ¿Verdad Saotome?

.-Ciertamente Tendo, ciertamente Tendo.

.-¿Y quien se va a casar? –Akane miro a su padre con desagrado.

.-Los tiempos están maduros hija –La voz de Tendo parecía sabia- eres una jovencita hermosa y me parece que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza de echar raíces.

.-Las únicas raíces que se han echado están dentro de tu cabeza viejo –La chica se cruzo de brazos y lanzo un bufido de fastidio.

Nabiki sonrió pero la severa mirada de Nodoka la hizo voltear a otro lado.

.-Akane-chan no me parece correcto faltarle así el respeto a tu padre.

.-Creo que usted no entiende Nodoka-san... ¡Ya estoy cansada de estos líos en los que mi "honorable" padre me mete! Pensé que regresara a Japón era una buena idea pero ahora. ¡Rayos! Creo que seria mejor regresara entrenar.

.-No es tan malo pequeña –Genma se levanto de su asiento y tomando a Ranma lo empujo hasta ella- Mira el es un buen chico, es guapo, decente, bien portado...

.-Y un mirón –Agrego ella entre dientes

.-¡Oye! –Protesto Ranma en ese momento- ¡Yo no sabia que tu eras una chica, se supone que eras un tipo "buena onda" no un... un...!

.-¿Un que? –Le reto ella a contestar.

.-Un marimacho-Respondió el finalmente y haciendo una pausa para agregar mas efecto a sus palabras añadió- Y uno bastante feo por cierto.

Akane por lo general tenia una opinión bastante segura de si misma, nunca le habían afectado ni los gritos ni insultos de otras personas pero en ese momento sintió que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a arder y su rostro enrojeció.

.-¿Qué dijiste? –La chica dijo eso con mucha calma, su aura de batalla comenzaba a brillar muy tenuemente. Genma retrocedió.

.-¿Es que además de fea eres sorda? –Ranma se llevo las manos a la nuca y la miro con aire divertido-Ahora veo por que tu papá necesita buscarte novio... Nadie en sus cabales se te acercaría...

Las mujeres Saotome se miraron y en un gesto simultaneo quitaron las viandas de la mesa, la chica Tendo giro y la levanto como si se tratara de una tabla, Ranma vio todo aquello demasiado sorprendido y cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la furiosa muchacha ya era demasiado tarde.

¡WHAM!

.-Odio decirlo de esta manera Saotome pero creo que su hijo tiene una boca muy grande.

.-Tiene toda la razón Tendo –Genma veía algo decepcionado a su pequeño retorcerse bajo la mesa- Y no se de donde lo saco.

Ranma abrió los ojos al sentir algo frío sobre su cabeza, estaba boca abajo recostado en su Futon y alguien le aplicaba con delicadeza una compresa fría en lo que parecía ser un enorme chichón.

.-Esta vez te excediste hijo –era su madre quien le aplicaba las compresas- No me sorprende que la chica reaccionara así, si hubieses dicho algo mas yo misma te golpeaba con la mesa.

.-¿De parte de quien esta mamá? –Se quejo el chico sin voltearse.

.-Siempre te hemos educado para que seas todo un hombre y un perfecto caballero. Me sorprende que te portes de esa manera con una chica.

.-No es una chica –Ranma se toco el golpe y se quejo al comprobar el tamaño que este tenia- Es un marimacho violento con la fuerza de un gorila... Y con la gracia de uno.

.-Sin embargo te estaba llevando muy bien con ella durante la practica.

.-Creí que era un chico.

.-Oh creo que ya se lo que pasa –Nodoka lanzo una risita divertida- El famoso orgullo Saotome. No puedes aceptar que una simple muchacha sea mas tan buena como tu en el arte.

.-¡No se trata de so! –Ranma se levanto de golpe de su futon y se detuvo sintiéndose muy mareado de repente-Se... Es que... ¡Rayos mamá! Si me hubieran dicho que era una chica desde el principio yo me portaría de otra manera.

.-¿Cómo? –Nodoka alzo una ceja y el chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado- ¿Te portarías como el casanova Saotome tan famoso en la escuela? Nunca he entendido esa forma de ser tuya ni tu, por decirlo de alguna manera "relación" con la hija del director.

.-Kodachi es la chica mas popular de la escuela –Ranma se sentía incomodo al tratar ese tema con su madre- Y yo soy el mas popular, nuestro "Noviazgo" es bueno para los dos así mantenemos nuestro status en el colegio.

.-Pero eso es malo –Nodoka se sentía disgustada- Es superfluo como si se tratara de un arreglo comercial.

.-¿Tan malo como un matrimonio arreglado años atrás? –Pregunto el chico.

Nodoka abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar antes de que alguna palabra saliera, miro a su hijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y después se retiro de la habitación. Ranma sonrió un poco y después se volvió a recostar bocabajo.

"Pega duro" Pensó "Y es endemoniadamente buena peleando" Recordó la escena del baño, ella saliendo de la tina, totalmente desnuda y chorreando agua, el podía recordar con detalle como recorría cada gota por el cuerpo de la chica y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande. "Y es linda. Si tan solo no fuera tan violenta".

Akane y su padre dormían en un cuarto preparado para la ocasión, Soun Tendo ya roncaba con notorio escándalo, Akane estaba recostada bocarriba mirando las tablas del techo, se sentía molesta por lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo...

"Es un perfecto imbecil" Pensó ella "Bocón, torpe, pervertido..." Suspiro "Tiene unos ojos hermosos y nunca había visto tanto músculo en.." Lanzo un pequeño grito ahogándolo con la sabana. "¿En qué estoy pensando?" risitas nerviosas "Debo dormir... Mañana me espera un gran día. Aunque dudo que pueda superar a este" La chica lanzo un bostezo y trato de acomodarse en el pequeño futon, en realidad no le costo mucho trabajo y antes de que se diera cuenta quedo profundamente dormida.

**FIN de la primera Parte.

* * *

**

**Notas del autor.**

_Jejejeje ¡Les gane, les gane !.. Ejem, perdón por el exabrupto O_

_Pues ya empezamos a ver mas diferencias en esta historia... una de las cosas que mas me llamo la atención fue el hecho de la visión Ranma sobre el mundo femenino cambiaria considerablemente con una madre y hermanas a su alrededor. _

_¿Akane portándose como un verdadero marimacho? Bueno tomemos en cuenta que en esta historia ella en verdad tiene que hacerse pasar por hombre para poder ser entrenada en algunos lugares._

_¿No hay Juzenkio? Bueno... Lo pense de verdad pero de pronto la idea de Akane convirtiéndose en verdad en un chico... Honestamente me dieron escalofríos pero el travestismo esta presente y generara en capítulos posteriores bastantes enredos._

_**Noriko in love, Mimi-chan, Alison:** Hago una reverencia y me disculpo por haberme adelantado a sus ideas (increíble que tantas personas pensáramos en lo mismo) No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerle para seguir con tanto proyecto Pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_MimichanMc: Agradezco tu ofrecimiento y te tomare la palabra. Mándame un e-mail cuando tengas alguna idea porque de repente y aunque no tengo en mente hacerlo tan largo creo que si va a dar un volumen considerable de capítulos._

_Por lo pronto me despido de ustedes y esperen la llegada del capitulo 3: "Los chicos populares de furinkan"_

_**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**_

_**El gran Kaiosama.**_


	3. Los chicos populares de furinkan

**Segunda parte: "Días de escuela y combate"**

**Capitulo 3: "Los chicos populares de Furinkan"**

Ranma salió como todos los días de su casa a la escuela y como todos los días subió a la cerca que separaba la calle del canal que atravesaba el pueblo, caminando en un alarde de equilibrio pero algo no era como cualquier otro día, un chico de pelo negro amarrado en una apretada coleta le seguía en silencio demostrando un equilibrio también bastante bueno. Lo mas extraño de todo era que ni siquiera era un chico.

.-Entiendo que tengas que ir a la escuela como todos los demás –Dijo el chico des pues de un rato- Pero no entiendo porque tienes que ir vestida así.. ¡Se supone que eres una chica!

.-Gracias por recordármelo –Respondió "el chico" detrás de el- No tengo ropa de chica... Y no pude comprar el uniforme a tiempo. Por cierto gracias por prestarme uno tuyo...

.-Mis hermanas pudieron prestarte uno de ellas-Ranma la miro y luego murmuro- Si tuvieras las medidas de una chica claro.

La Mochila paso zumbando a centímetros de su cabeza, Ranma alcanzo a esquivar y de un ágil salto cayo en la acera en posición de combate y con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-¿No te cansas de insultarme?

.-¿No te cansas de portarte como un marimacho engreído... Kane? –Pregunto él a modo de respuesta.

"Kane" Bajo de la cerca y se acerco a el despacio, lo miro con tristeza y después siguió camino a la escuela.

.-Me caías bien cuando pensabas que era un chico...

Aquellas palabras le afectaron de la misma manera que un buen golpe. En realidad era cierto ¿por qué se estaba portando tan mal con él.. Ella?

.-¡Kane espera! –Corrió hasta ponerse a la par y después tomo aire. En realidad no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse- Mira... lo lamento, no sé porque me estoy portando así... No me gustó la idea del compromiso y todo eso me tomo por sorpresa, debería de estar enojado con mis padres, no contigo –Suspiro en realidad no había sido tan difícil- ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo?

.-En realidad yo tampoco supe dirigir mi coraje –Dijo Kane sin mirarlo- Me parece que la disculpa es mutua –Entonces volteo y le sonrió- Me parece bien, empecemos de nuevo.

En ese instante Ranma se sonrojo y trago saliva nervioso ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera pensar que aquella hermosa sonrisa era de un chico? Se sintió turbado por la femenina presencia que ella emanaba en ese instante.

.-¿Te pasa algo Ranma? –Kane se sintió incomoda por la intensa mirada del chico.

.-No nada –Respondió el reaccionando- Mira antes de llegar hay algunas cosas que me parece necesario decirte.

.-¿Acaso me dirás que tienes novia?

Ranma la miro un poco antes de contestar muy despacio.

.-Pues en cierto sentido si tengo novia.

Kane se sintió muy decepcionada y rezaba por que no se le notara.

.-Ya veo –Dijo en voz baja pero entonces pensó en las palabras de el- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "en cierto sentido"?

.-Es algo complicado -A medida que se acercaban a la escuela Ranma se tensaba- Somos los dos chicos mas populares de la escuela.. cada uno por alguna razón, en realidad Todo mundo en Furinkan esperaba que hiciéramos pareja así que para no decepcionarlos...

.-Ya veo... Me sorprende de ti, digo eso se oye un poco frívolo.

.-Hey, en la escuela eres lo que los demás creen de ti –Ranma trato de justificarse- El caso es que ella y yo no nos llevamos exactamente bien, cero compatibilidad, lo malo es que no podemos romper así de fácil y ella lo puso aun mas difícil.

.-¿Cómo es eso?

Se detuvieron a la entrada del colegio, Kane vio que era un edificio de tres pisos igual a cualquier otro colegio del país, miro a Ranma y noto entonces lo intenso de su mirada, parecía listo para entrar en combate, trono los músculos de su cuello y luego le dio su mochila, ella estaba extrañada.

.-Ahora veras a lo que me refiero.

.-¡¡Ranma Prepárate para perdeeeeeerrr!

Aquel grito venia de una multitud de muchachos que corrían en dirección a ellos, se distinguían uniformes de karate, de fútbol, de basket, de gimnasia, de Béisbol, todos con una actitud francamente agresiva.

.-No tardo –Dijo Ranma al tiempo que se lanzaba a la multitud y empezaba a repartir puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

Fueron diez minutos de golpes al por mayor. Kane no entendía que estaba pasando pero no podía dejar de admirar la técnica de combate de Saotome, de hecho observo que medía los golpes, la fuerza necesaria para lastimar pero sin que resultaran en un daño permanente.

El ultimo chico recibió un golpe en la frente con su propio bat y después se desplomo inconsciente, Ranma se limpio el sudor de la frente y miro a Kane con un gesto de fastidio.

.-Y esto es todos los días.

.-No me sorprende que te mantengas tan en buena forma Ranma-kun ¿pero porque todo este asunto de la pelea? –Kane se aproximo a el esquivando cuerpos caídos, algunos chicos ya se levantaban quejándose y tal como Kane lo supuso los golpes eran duros pero no como para dejar daños permanentes o visibles en ellos.

.-Kodachi y yo tuvimos una pelea hace varios meses –Explico Ranma- Entonces ella dijo que si alguien, cualquiera quería salir con ella en una cita debería primero derrotarme en un combate.

.-¿Todo esto por una chica? –Kane miro alrededor muy sorprendida- ¿No estarán exagerando un poco?

.-¿Tu crees? –Ranma lanzo una risita.

En ese instante comenzó a caer una lluvia de pétalos de rosa, Kane se sorprendió al ver que eran de color negro.

.-¡Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho! –La extraña risa parecía venir de todos lados.

Ranma hizo una mueca de fastidio y miro a Kane con aire divertido.

La lluvia de pétalos cesó y entonces Kane pudo distinguir a una muchacha de cabello negro enfundada en un ajustado leotardo de gimnasia, no pudo evitar el admitir que se veía bastante bien, ojos negros también, un maquillaje cuidadosamente seleccionado para resaltarlos, labios carnosos puestos en una sensual semi-sonrisa, camino hacia ellos moviendo cadenciosamente las caderas, llegó hasta donde Ranma estaba y rodeo su cuello.

.-Otra excelente batalla ganada mi adorado Ranma-sama –Dijo ella.

.-Estas excelentes batallas están empezando a fastidiarme Kodachi-chan...

Kodachi solo se acerco a Ranma y después de rozar suavemente sus labios con los de ella lo beso apasionadamente. Kane abrió los ojos escandalizada por aquel acto y volteo la cara sonrojándose. Se sintió muy molesta por el descaro de Ranma y también sintió algo mas, algo que no había experimentado antes.

.-Esta muy tenso mi adorado Ranma-sama –Kodachi se separo de el y después le limpio los labios con su dedo- ¿Acaso mi beso no fue bueno? –Entonces noto la presencia de Kane y sonriendo preguntó- ¿Y el apuesto caballero quien es?

.-Se esta quedando con nosotros –Dijo Ranma, de pronto sonrió como si se le ocurriera algo- El practica las artes marciales en la misma escuela que yo se llama Kane Saotome.

.-Es un placer conocerlo Tendo-san –Kodachi deslizo suavemente la palabra placer dándole otra implicación- ¿y es bueno en el arte?

.-Casi estoy seguro que podría derrotarme –Aseguro Ranma sonriendo como un niño travieso- El día menos pensado conseguirás tu nueva cita.

Kodachi parpadeo algo desconcertada y Kane se sonrojó, dos pares de ojos se posaron en Ranma quien se alejó silbando muy tranquilamente.

.-Pues bienvenido a Furinkan Tendo-san –Kodachi pareció recuperar la compostura, el comentario del chico había sido sorpresivo- Y espero verlo en nuestra mesa a la hora del receso –Con esto Kodachi se alejo caminando cadenciosamente y arrancando varios suspiros al pasar.

.-...A la hora del receso en nuestra mesa –Kane imito despectivamente el tono de voz de la chica y después corrió a alcanzar a Ranma- ¡Óyeme ven aquí pedazo de idiota!

.-¿Pasa algo malo Kane? –Ranma sonrió con inocencia.

.-¿De que se trato ese estúpido comentario de hace rato? –Kane se sentía molesta pero no sabía bien porque- Lo hiciste parecer como si yo quisiera tener algo que ver con la loca de tu novia.

.-Me pareció divertido desconcertarla un poco, en realidad cree que estoy muy interesado en ella y que gano todo el tiempo para no perderla.

¿Y si no estas interesado en ella porque demonios no dejas que te gane alguien para deshacerte de una vez del problema?

.-Porque Ranma Saotome nunca pierde una pelea.

Kane abrió la boca y la cerró. Puso los ojos en blanco y después se sujeto las sienes en un gesto de fastidio.

.-No te entiendo.

.-No me entiendas –Ranma dio un salto y entro por una ventana abierta del edificio- Solo quiéreme así será más fácil –Le guiño un ojo y se perdió en el interior.

"Que extraño" Pensó Kane desconcertada "No se parece en nada al chico que conocí cuando llegue, primero es una persona tranquila y dedicada al arte, después un grosero y ahora... no me gusta como se esta portando"

Las clases comenzaron tranquilas y Kane se relajo un poco, solo un poco, descubrió que existía una mayoría femenina en la escuela y que los chicos nuevos eran objeto de un constante coqueteo, antes de llegar a la hora del receso ya había rechazado tres invitaciones a comer y una bastante inquietante a conocer algunos "sitios secretos" del colegio.

Finalmente llego la hora del receso y Kane tomo su lonchera, salió al jardín y busco un lugar donde poder comer en paz, encontró un viejo árbol en una esquina del edificio pero no bien se sentaba cuando dos chicos se aproximaron a ella y le saludaron con cierta confianza.

.-Hola –Dijo uno de ellos- Yo soy Daizuke y el es Hiroshi, sentimos molestarte pero nos mandaron Ranma y Kodachi para ver si no nos acompañas en la mesa.

.-¿En la mesa? –Kane arqueó las cejas, había pensado que aquella invitación fue una broma- Bueno chicos yo los sigo.

Caminaron a través del patio de la escuela que en ese momento estaba lleno de estudiantes que se relajaban y comían antes de las siguientes largas y tediosas horas de estudio, Kane noto como los chicos se reunían en pequeños grupos de acuerdo a sus intereses: Ahí estaban las porristas bromeando y dirigiendo miradas evaluadoras a los chicos guapos, los "nerds" enfrascados en algún juego nuevo o en algún proyecto, el club de arte practicando un poco y finalmente una mesa de concreto en una esquina del patio que parecía dominar la escena, la mesa de los chicos populares.

Ahí estaba Ranma sentado con Kodachi muy pegada a el, dos chicas mas con apariencia un poco aburrida que sonrieron seductoramente al verla llegar escoltada por los muchachos.

.-Pensé que no nos encontraría Tendo-san –Kodachi hizo una seña invitándola a sentarse, Kane agradeció la invitación y se acomodo entre las chicas que seguían mirándola muy intensamente.

Realmente no se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar, había un aura de falsedad tan clara que parecía envolverlo todo como una pegajosa telaraña, miro hacia Ranma con discreción y descubrió en el una mirada de incomodidad también muy familiar.

"Tampoco le agrada estar aquí" Pensó "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terco en eso?"

Comenzó a comer en silencio escuchando distraídamente las conversaciones a su alrededor cuando algo llamó su atención. No era algo visible, era un hormigueo en su espalda que crecía a momentos, ella sabia de que se trataba: Una aura de batalla cayendo en dirección a ella. Miro a Ranma y descubrió que el también la sentía. En cuestión de segundos el chico empujó a su novia fuera de la mesa mientras Kane hacia lo mismo con las otras chicas a su lado. Algo cayo sobre la mesa destruyéndola por completo y levantando una nube de tierra alrededor.

La nube se despejo y apareció la figura de una chica de cabellos castaños largos hasta la cintura sujetados con un listón rojo, vestía una mallas negras y la parte superior de un Gi azul. Sujetaba con ambas manos una enorme espátula de cocina y sus ojos miraban con un odio encendido hacia donde Kane se encontraba.

.-¡No te puedes esconder de mí! –Clamo la chica enfurecida-Reclamo el derecho de restaurar mi honor.

Ranma parpadeo desconcertado. ¿Honor?

.-Creí que te habías perdido en Okinawa –Kane sonrió tomando una posición de combate-Me alegra verte de nuevo Ukio-chan.

La chica levantó la espátula gigante y se lanzo sobre su oponente gritando con fuerza:

.-¡KANE TENDO PREPARATE A MORIR!

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. La timida violeta asesina

**CAPITULO 4: "La tímida Violeta asesina"**

.-¡Deja de moverte y pelea de una vez! –La filosa espátula pasó por centímetros cerca de la cara de Kane.

.-Vamos Uchan te vez con muy mal semblante –Kane parecía divertida.

.-Acabare contigo –La chica estaba jadeando.

Desde un extremo seguro Ranma y Kodashi observaban bastante sorprendidos la pelea, la chica se maravillaba por la increíble agilidad del "Muchacho" y Ranma lo veía con ojos críticos

"Ahí puede colocar una excelente patada" pensó Ranma "No lo hizo... Acaba de abrir su guardia puede golpearla justo en... ¡Volvió a esquivar! Parece que no quiere acabar la pelea... Demonios"

.-¿Ranma-sama? –Kodashi vio sorprendida a su novio caminar directo hacia los dos contendientes.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas prolongar esto? –Preguntó el chico a Kane.

.-¡No te metas en esto! –Kane gruño al tiempo que bloqueaba otro letal espatulazo- ¡Es un asunto entre ella y yo!

.-¿Y quien es tu guapa amiga? –Ranma sonrió divertido y le guiño un ojo a la chica.

Aquello tuvo el devastador efecto de un golpe, Ukio dejo de atacar a Kane y se quedo clavada en el piso mirando a Ranma muy sorprendida.

.-Las chicas tan bonitas como tu no deberían... ¿Estas bien?

La chica de la espátula estaba mirando fijamente a Ranma con una extraña expresión en el rostro, se había sonrojado muchísimo y parecía querer decir algo, el chico se aproximo mas a ella usando su mejor sonrisa.

.-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un bastante sorprendido Ranma vio salir corriendo a una muy asustada Ukio que se perdió en el horizonte dejando una estela de humo tras de sí.

.-¡Nunca te vuelvas a meter en mis peleas! –Kane bastante molesta lo amenazo y después se dio la vuelta.

Ranma no respondió, estaba muy desconcertado preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, el timbre de regreso a clases sonó y todo mundo regreso a sus salones.

El día de clases transcurrió en calma, algunos comentarios acerca de la extraña chica pero nada que pudiese trascender, a la salida Ranma y Kane regresaron juntos, Kodashi dio una disculpa acerca de un "compromiso previamente adquirido" y se retiro en medio de una lluvia de pétalos negros, claro que Kane se preguntaba de donde diablos sacaba esas cosas. (Otro gran misterio del anime)

El camino de regreso fue callado, esta vez Kane caminaba en la banqueta mientras Ranma seguía haciendo malabares en la cerca. De improviso Ranma preguntó:

.-¿Quién rayos era esa chica?

.-Nadie... –Kane se veía incomoda.

.-¿Tu novia? –Ranma bajo de la cerca y vio divertido como el "Muchacho" se sonrojaba.

.-¡No seas pervertido claro que no!

.-Pues fuiste muy amable con ella, vi varias oportunidades de que le pegaras pero no moviste ni un dedo.

.-Si la golpeo enfrente de tanta gente se vería mal, después de todo ellos creen que soy un chico.

.-Vaya –Ranma chasqueó la lengua- ¿Y por que reclama el derecho de recuperar su honor?

.-Nada que te importe Saotome –Kane lo esquivo y siguió caminando, esta vez mas aprisa.

.-Oh vamos Akane –Dijo el alcanzándola- No tienes que ponerte así yo solo quiero... ¿Por qué me vez así?

.-Me llamaste Akane... –La chica sonrió- Parece que recuerdas que soy una ella.

.-A veces... –El chico se sintió incomodo y miro hacia otro lado- ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que pasa con esa chica?

Akane suspiro y se detuvo, Ranma se recargo contra la cerca y cruzo los brazos.

.-hace seis meses que regresamos a Japón y mi padre y yo nos quedamos un rato en una prefectura cerca de Osaka, ahí conocí a Ukio... Ukio Kounji, ella y sus padres tienen un restaurante de Okonomiyakis, me hice amiga de ella, nos llevábamos muy bien a pesar de que yo no le había dicho mi "secreto" y es que ella tiene un pequeño problema...

.-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

.-Le tiene un terror terminal a los chicos, no puede estar cerca de algún muchacho que considere atractivosin que se ponga nerviosa y termine huyendo.

.-Vaya o sea que me considera atractivo y a ti no–Ranma sonrió pero se puso serio en cuanto vio la mirada dura de la chica.

.-Estúpido... En fin no supe bien cuando pero en una de las borracheras de mi padre el me "prometió"con los padres de Ukio a poniendo un puesto ambulante de Okonomiyakis como dote.

.-¿Qué?

.-Aparentemente cuando el idiota de mi padre toma olvida que su hijo es una hija, el caso es que creo que Ukio estaba bastante entusiasmada con la idea, yo era el primer muchacho con el que no se ponía nerviosa ni nada...

.-Pero si tu eres...

.-¡Ya se! Pero ella no sabia y yo se lo pensaba decir pronto pero... –Akane se puso muy roja- Un día antes, en la noche ella se metió en el cuarto donde dormía.

.-¡...!

.-Me despertó su grito, se dio cuenta que su prometido era una chica y pues.. Bueno no la culpo se sintió humillada.

.-Pues vaya que atrevida la tal Kounji –Ranma sonreía bastante divertido imaginándose la escena.

.-Pues no fue nada gracioso –Akane comenzó a caminar de nuevo seguida de cerca por el muchacho- Parece que su padre la convenció para que hiciera eso y así asegurar el compromiso... Sobra decir que mi viejo y yo tuvimos que salir por las patas esa misma noche. Desde entonces ella me persigue para tratar de matarme o por lo menos darme una buena golpiza.

.-¿Y no has tratado de razonar con ella?

.-¡Cada vez que la veo, maldita sea! –se detuvieron frente a un callejón- Pero es como hablarle a su espátula no entiende lo único que quiere es patearme hasta sentirse satisfecha.

.-Bueno en realidad te diré que no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos –Ranma calló al notar que ella se ponía de repente muy pálida- ¿Té pasa algo Akane?

La chica no contestaba, comenzó a respirar con pesadez mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el callejón a espaldas de Ranma, parecía a punto de desmayarse y el se acerco preocupado, noto una fina película de sudor perlar la frente de ella.

.-Vamonos... –Kane finalmente hablo pero se oía muy angustiada- Por favor vamonos de aquí, vamonos...

.-¿Qué ocurre? –El chico volteo a ver el callejón sin entender-Vamos Akane ¿qué hay en ese callejón? –De repente se crispo al sentir que la chica se abrazaba de el temblando- ¡Woa! Tranquila ¿Qué rayos ocurre?

.-Sácame de aquí Ranma- La chica parecía a punto de llorar-Ya no puedo caminar ¡Por favor sácame de aquí!

El miedo de la chica era real, el la abrazo con cuidado y la ayudo a moverse, las piernas de ella temblaban y por un momento pareció a punto de caer pero se sostuvo. Ranma dio un ultimo vistazo al callejón sin entender que estaba pasando.

Y es que el chico no vio nada peligroso ni amenazador en el lugar, lo único que había ahí eran algunos botes de basura.. Y un pequeño gato que tranquilamente se limpiaba los bigotes.

**Fin de la segunda parte.**


	5. La loca danza de la medianoche

**Tercera parte: "Aliados y Enemigos"**

**Capitulo 5: "La loca danza de la medianoche"**

La cena en la casa Saotome resulto el momento más tranquilo de aquel día, Genma y Soun discutían de asuntos triviales mientras Kasumi y la señora Nodoka servían los deliciosos platillos preparados para la ocasión, Nabiki estaba ensimismada en un libro y daba distraídos bocados a su comida. Ranma y Akane permanecían en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos que sin darse cuenta eran los mismos.

"¿Qué habrá sido lo que le paso en la tarde? Realmente estaba muy asustada, rayos espero que no lo haga de nuevo me estaba asustando a mí también"

"Dios mío que ridículo tan grande hice en la tarde, sin duda ha de pensar que estoy loca o algo... Pero fue muy amable al ayudarme y no me pregunto nada... Mi padre y sus estúpidos entrenamientos ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre hacerle eso a su propia sangre?

.-¿Y como les fue en la escuela? –Preguntó Nodoka sacándolos de sus pensamientos- ¿estas segura que quieres seguir yendo disfrazada de chico Akane querida?

.-Bueno... –Akane se puso nerviosa-Supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre –Lanzo una mirada fulminante a su padre y este fingió no escuchar- Por cierto "papito" parece que Ukio finalmente nos alcanzo, tuve un pequeño encuentro con ella en la escuela.

Soun Tendo se atraganto y comenzó a toser ruidosamente mientras Genma le daba de palmadas en la espalda.

.-¿Ukio? –Nabiki se mostró interesada- ¿Y quien es Ukio?

.-Una novia de Kane por lo que parece –Respondido Ranma sin darse cuenta que Akane lo miraba furiosamente.

.-¡No es cierto, Todo esto paso por culpa del estúpido de mi padre y sus borracheras!

.-Cariño no creo que sea manera de referirte a tu padre –Dijo Nodoka suavemente pero con severidad, hizo una pausa y después agregó- Por mas cierto que pueda resultar.

Soun sonrió a modo de disculpa y después se concentro en su comida deseando desaparecer en ese instante.

.-Lamento haber gritado así –Akane se disculpo levantándose de la mesa- Si me disculpan perdí el apetito.

La chica se retiro de la mesa y la cena continuo en silencio. Ranma se sentía incomodo, entonces miro a su alrededor y vio el gesto de desaprobación de sus hermanas.

.-¿Qué?

.-Tienes el tacto y la delicadeza de un Trailer sin frenos –Dijo Nabiki muy seria.

.-Tus bromas no son precisamente las adecuadas para una chica ¿sabes Ranma? –El tono de Kasumi parecía cortes pero Ranma sabia que estaba enfadada.

.-Oye ella se viste como muchacho y yo acostumbro a bromear así con mis amigos... –"Que mala excusa" pensó Ranma

.-Pero no es un chico aunque se vista como uno –Nodoka dijo esto con aire distraído- Y sin duda no es un amigo tuyo... Recuerda el compromiso.

.-Y gracias por arruinarme el apetito mamá –Ranma se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo los alimentos.

Camino a su cuarto hizo una parada frente a la habitación de los invitados y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero dudo ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?

.-Puedo sentir tu aura desde aquí Saotome –Dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación- ¿Te vas a quedar mirando la puerta o vas a pasar?

Akane estaba sentada en el suelo cepillandose el pelo, le daba la espalda a la puerta, sin embargo podía ubicar perfectamente a Ranma parado en el quicio moviéndose incomodo. Sentía que estaba nervioso ¿Quería disculparse? Bien pues ella no iba a facilitarle las cosas, se levanto y fue a dejar su cepillo en la mochila donde guardaba sus escasas pertenencias.

Ranma por su parte no pudo evitar el recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, se había puesto un pequeño short de deportes y solo llevaba las vendas que apretaban su pecho, la figura de Akane era delgada pero al mismo tiempo muscular, estilizada, los viajes, las forzadas dietas y el duro entrenamiento habían eliminado cualquier grasa innecesaria, el chico se ruborizó al notar que no podía apartar la vista de las piernas de ella.

.-¿Te ocurre algo Saotome? –Akane finalmente noto la insistente mirada de el comenzó a incomodarse. Aunque al mismo tiempo algo en ella se sentía complacida.

.-Nada –Dijo el desviando la mirada mientras trataba de pensar en algo inteligente que decir.

.-Debo de verme horrible para que no puedas apartar la vista. Como un muchacho muy afeminado.

.-No es cierto. Té vez muy atractiva así y por eso... –Ranma se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que habían salido esas palabras de su boca.

.-¿Atractiva? –Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica- Vaya Saotome puedes ser amable si te lo propones.

Silencio, ambos chicos se sostenían la mirada ligeramente sonrojados, sin atreverse a desviarla o decir algo. En ese instante apareció Kasumi llevando algunas sabanas.

.-traje un cambio de ropa para... –Kasumi percibió la incomodidad de los dos chicos y sonrió discreta- Lo lamento solo dejo esto aquí y me retiro.

.-Buenas noches Akane-san –Ranma hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada bastante elocuente.

El muchacho entró a su cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

.-¿Por qué me siento así? Es tan solo otra chica, no tiene nada de especial –Cerró los ojos y evoco la figura de ella- ¿A quien engaño?

Suspiro de nuevo y entonces noto un aroma en el aire, olisqueó un poco y se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto. Mas allá de la barda de la casa distinguió una luz y una pequeña línea de humo, alguien había llevado un puesto ambulante cerca de su casa.

.-Huele a okonomiyakis –dijo Ranma extrañado- ¿Qué hace un ambulante por esta zona?

Se alzo de hombros al fin y al cabo la gente era muy libre de ir a donde quisieran.

Ukio atendió al ultimo cliente de la noche y lanzo una mirada asesina a la barda que se encontraba a sus espaldas, ahí se encontraba la causa de todos sus males, le había costado trabajo encontrarla pero ahora no se escaparía; solo era cuestión de esperar a que durmieran, entraría a la casa y después...

.-Y después... –Ukio saco su enorme espátula y la levanto como si fuera una espada- ¡Le aplastare la cabeza y el honor de los Kounji será restaurado. Buahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Una pareja que había visto el puesto de comida se dio la vuelta cambiando de parecer, después de todo no tenían tanta hambre.

Akane se acomodo en su futon, la escuela, la pelea con la chica, el encuentro con ese, ese, se estremeció y dejo de pensar en la palabra, tan solo eso le provocaba escalofríos. Demasiadas cosas pasaron y se sentía agotada, especialmente porque había cenado mucho. Nunca cenaba tal cantidad de comida, su padre le solía decir: "Si comes demasiado antes de dormir sueñas cosas extrañas". Bueno cosas mas extrañas que las que sufrió ese día no podían pasar.

Ukio miro su pequeño reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las 11:45 de la noche, las luces de la casa ya se habían apagado hacia buen rato, de un ágil salto cruzó la barda y atravesó el jardín con el pequeño lago artificial, miró un poco desesperada las ventanas. Eran demasiadas, escogió una al azar y salto al alfeizar, en el interior de la habitación una chica de cabellos castaños dormía, con felinos movimientos se dirijo a la siguiente y vio un bulto dormido en una cama. Un mechón de cabellos negros se asomaba por encima de las sabanas ¡Era ella! Usando una pequeña y afilada espátula abrió la ventana y entro al cuarto, silenciosa como una sombra. Desenfundo la enorme espátula que llevaba a su espalda y se preparo, solo tenia que dar un golpe y todo habría acabado, finalmente regresaría a casa y se podría casar con un chico lindo... Si lograba controlar sus nervios. Aparto esa idea de su cabeza, tenia que concentrarse en golpear de una vez a... La persona que dormía hizo un brusco movimiento y aparto las sabanas de golpe, era Ranma, el chico se estiro y después bajo una pierna de la cama sin notar a una chica que no podía apartar la vista de el y al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Cuarto equivocado, cuarto equivocado, cuarto equivocado!" Ukio sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, el ver a un chico guapo vestido normalmente le provocaba taquicardia, el ver ahora a un chico atractivo profundamente dormido y vestido tan solo con un pequeño y ajustado boxer era mas de lo que su cerebro era capaz de aceptar. Desesperada retrocedió hasta que dio con la puerta del cuarto y sin voltear ni un momento encontró el picaporte, lo giro y salió rapidamente del lugar. Ranma solo se rascó la cabeza y cambio de posición.

Afuera del cuarto Ukio se sujetaba el pecho tratando de calmarse, estuvo a punto de gritar, una línea de sangre salía de su nariz. Definitivamente tenia que hacer algo con esa timidez crónica. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió ligeramente desorientada, jamás había estado en esa casa, llego a otra puerta y rezando por no encontrarse con mas sorpresas la abrió.

.-Sorpresa, sorpresa –Murmuro la chica la encontrarse con Akane dormida en el suelo envuelta en su futon, sus ojos se hicieron dos delgadas líneas, finalmente la hora de la retribución había llegado.

La espátula gigante volvió a salir de su funda, midió la distancia con calma, no había manera de perder ese golpe.

¡K-Chank!

Perdió el golpe...

Akane se movió en el ultimo instante y la espátula se estrello con un ruido sordo contra el futon, la chica estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perder la cabeza.

.-Un pequeño tropezón –Murmuro Ukio mientras se relamía los labios y tomaba puntería de nuevo- Fue suerte como un rayo que no cae dos veces en el mismo sitio. –Alzó el arma y descargo el golpe mortal.

Y Akane se volvió a mover en el ultimo segundo mientras murmuraba alguna extraña incoherencia, la espátula se levanto por tercera ocasión y por tercera vez Akane se salvo de ser decapitada tan solo por centímetros.

.-No puede ser verdad –Ukio se empezaba a desesperar- Esta dormida no sabe que estoy aquí... –Levanto la espátula de nuevo y de nuevo la chica del futon se movió evitando el letal golpe- ¡Con un maldito... ! –Ukio se mordió la lengua para no gritar la blasfemia que tenia en mente.

Esta vez se puso frente a ella con los pies a sus costados no había manera de que evitara el golpe de esa manera, la espátula se levanto una vez mas esta vez con la seguridad de lo inevitable.

¡GLOMP!

.-¡Ungh!

Akane se sentó de golpe en su futon propinándole a Ukio un doloroso cabezazo en el vientre, la chica bizqueo y abrió la boca en busca de aire mientras caía de rodillas quedando frente a frente con su enemiga, en medio de su dolor se dio cuenta de que la otra muchacha estaba dormida, sonreía de una manera extraña, definitivamente estaba soñando.

.-Jijiji, no te vas a escapar de mí –Akane dijo esto y al mismo tiempo abrazo a la sorprendida Ukio arrastrándola al suelo.

De improviso aquel abrazo se convirtió en el letal ataque de una boa constrictora, Ukio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir que sus huesos empezaban a ceder ante la inclemente presión de los brazos de Akane, miro su espátula abandonada a los pies de la otra chica y haciendo un desesperado esfuerzo trato de librarse, pujo jaló y gimió, era como salir de una maquina compactadora pero finalmente lo logro, sobandose las costillas trato de alcanzar su arma cuando...

¡CLASH!

.-¡Urk!

Akane levanto las piernas y aprisiono el cuello de Ukio en una firme y dolorosa llave, la derribo al suelo y comenzó a apretar lentamente hasta que el rostro de la chica comenzó a tomar un tono alarmantemente azul.

.-Aire... Necesito... –Ukio hizo presión para tratar de liberarse pero era inútil, de improviso el asfixiante agarre se relajó y ella logro soltarse, arrastrándose alcanzó su espátula y después se levanto a una distancia prudente de Akane.

.-¿Ni siquiera dormida baja la guardia? –Se preparo de nuevo y golpeo solo para ver como su ataque era evitado.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha de nuevo, izquierda una vez mas, ni un solo golpe estuvo siquiera cerca, Akane se volvió a sentar y Ukio lanzo un golpe como si bateara una pelota pero la dormida chica se dejo caer en su almohada, la espátula abanico el aire haciendo que la chica se estrellara en la pared por el impulso pero aquello no la desanimo, se acerco una vez mas, no podía permitir desaprovechar el momento, esta vez se lanzo en un silencioso y fulminante golpe que por desgracia hizo blanco en...

.-¡Mi dedito! –Chilló Ukio sujetándose el pie derecho- ¡Mi dedo chiquito, mi dedito! –Se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y su dolor se convirtió en furia, con una mano sujeto la espátula y con la otra los cabellos de la dormida muchacha, levanto el arma y esta vez no había manera...

¡PAF!

.-¡Ouch!

Akane en un gesto movió su mano tal vez para espantar un mosquito imaginario pero lo hizo con fuerza, resultando un puñetazo en la cara de la cara de su rival.

.-¡Basta, ya basta! –Ukio lloraba de impotencia, de rodillas se volvió a acercar a la "bella durmiente"- ¡QUEDATE QUIETA POR UN MALDITO MOMENTO DESGRACIADA LOCA DE MIERDA!

.-¡DEJADME DORMIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ DIGO YO!

Ukio pego un brinco al escuchar aquel grito a sus espaldas y al voltear se topo con una brillante cabeza de demonio de largos cabellos y bigote, envuelta en llamas con pequeños demonios danzando a su alrededor, la visión fue el colmo de la noche y la chica simple y sencillamente se derrumbo a un lado de su rival.

Akane se incorporo medio despierta con la sensación de que algo había pasado, miro al lado y vio a su padre también sentado en el futon con una expresión adormilada en el rostro.

.-¿Pasa algo papa?

.-No se... creo que soñé que alguien había en el cuarto pero no estoy seguro... –Soun bostezó y se volvió a acostar quedando dormido en el acto.

.-¿Alguien en el cuarto? –Akane miro a su lado y vio a Ukio tirada con los ojos en espiral. Demasiado dormida para pensar con claridad le puso una sabana encima y la arropo- Le preguntare mañana.

Y en esa casa todo siguió su curso normal.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

¡Tatatachan ta chaaaan! El gran Kaiosama de regreso a las andadas y disculpandose con todos por la tardanza pero mas vale que nunca y seguimos con esta pequeña variacion de la misma historia ¡Seguid al pendiente mis pequeños que yo regreso en unos dias!

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algun lugar del anime.**


	6. la mañana

**CAPITULO 6: El fin de semana: La mañana **

Akane bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina de la casa sintiéndose un poco embotada, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que eran mas de las 8 de la mañana, en términos normales nunca dormía tanto, por lo general ella y su padre se levantaban al amanecer para iniciar el entrenamiento; con paso silencioso se dirigió a la cocina donde se escuchaba el ruido de alguien picando algo, la única señal de vida en todo el lugar, al asomarse vio a Kasumi Saotome vaciando un montón de verduras picadas a una olla que estaba sobre la estufa.

.-Ohaiyo Kasumi-san –Dijo Akane y la otra chica dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa- Disculpa no quería sorprenderte.

.-Oh no te preocupes –Respondió Kasumi- Olvidé que tu no te habías levantado todavía, el desayuno estará pronto.

.-¿Dónde están todos? –Akane sentía que ellas eran las únicas personas en la casa.

.-Mi papá el tuyo y Ranma salieron al mercado a traer algunas cosas que necesitamos para la comida, Nabiki no se levanta hasta después de las 10 hoy...

.-Se supone que mi papá y yo entrenamos y...

.-Es sábado Akane-san –Kasumi sonrió mientras sacaba un enorme pedazo de pescado del congelador- En los sábados se relaja un poco la disciplina, el cuerpo merece descanso tambien. Por cierto tu amiga dijo que se volverían a ver las caras mas tarde... Debiste de decirnos que tendrías un invitado, habría puesto un futon extra en tu cuarto.

.-¿Una amiga... Cu... Cuando?

.-Una simpática muchacha de cabello negro con una espátula gigante, tomamos un poco de té antes de que se fuera.

Ukio había estado en la casa, así que después de todo no fue un sueño. Meneó la cabeza y pensó que la chica cocinera se estaba empezando a pasar de la raya (**N/A: **_¿Y todas las veces que trató de matarte chica lista? ¬¬ )_ Miro alrededor y después frotándose las manos dijo:

.-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Kasumi-san?

.-Bueno... –Kasumi se puso pensativa- En realidad mi mamá siempre manda en la cocina y son pocas las veces que tengo oportunidad de tomar el mando del lugar, soy tan buena como ella cocinando pero espero algún día superarla en el arte de la cocina.

Akane asintió al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de su interlocutora. Era obvio lo orgullosa que se sentía de tener el control del lugar, con respeto asintió en silencio y cambio el tema.

.-¿Y Nodoka-san?

.-Ookasan esta en el dojo con su discípulo, los sábados los aprovecha para dar clases.

.-¿Nodoka-san enseña también? –Akane estaba sorprendida.

.-En realidad solo tiene un discípulo, ookasan lo hace como un favor.

.-¿Enseña Mutsabetsu?

.-No ella es más tradicional, fue campeona de Kendo en su juventud ¿Sabias?

Los rudos golpes de las espadas de madera llenaban de ecos las delgadas paredes del dojo Saotome, Akane se asomó tímidamente y vio a dos personas vestidas con el traje tradicional de Kendo practicando, Una era alta y parecía tener algunas dificultades en mantener su pose defensiva, la otra era mas de figura menuda y se movía con gran fluidez atacando y finteando, manteniendo a raya a su oponente, la chica dedujo que la persona mas pequeña era Nodoka Saotome, la mas alta notó entonces su presencia y bajo la guardia un instante, cosa que aprovecho su oponente para asestarle un contundente golpe en la cabeza con el bokken, el cayo como tabla de espaldas al suelo del Dojo.

.-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te desconcentres? –La figura vencedora se despojo de su careta, una larga cabellera castaña cayo en cascada hasta sus hombros, el rostro sudoroso y algo molesto de Nodoka Saotome apareció.

La figura en el piso solo gruñó de dolor y trato de incorporarse, Akane corrió y ayudo al caído a incorporarse, el se quito su careta dejando ver el rostro de un muchacho joven de cabellos obscuros en desordenada melena y ojos que brillaban con el aire de quien no esta acostumbrado a recibir ordenes... O de terminar en el suelo.

.-Lamento mucho mi distracción honorable sensei Saotome –El muchacho hizo una reverencia- No pude evitar el sentir la presencia de la hermosa dama que apareció en la puerta.

Akane miro atrás en busca de la hermosa dama y entonces cayo en cuenta de que se refería a ella. Traía puesto el pequeño short que usaba para dormir y una camisa algo holgada con el pelo suelto, asi que si se veía como una chica aunque lo de "hermosa dama" se le antojó muy exagerado de parte del chico.

.-Permíteme presentarte al único alumno que me permito en estos días Akane querida- Dijo Nodoka- El es Kuno Tatewaki.

.-Llamado también "El relámpago azul del internado de San Heberek" –Kuno hizo una cortes reverencia.

.-¿Qué no te hacías llamar "El tigre vengador"? –Nodoka alzó una ceja bastante divertida por la presentación.

.-Renovarse o morir respetable sensei –Contestó el muchacho- ¿Y usted hermosa señorita quien es?

Akane se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

.-Ella es Tendo Akane–Contesto Nodoka muy seria- Hija de un viejo amigo de la familia y la prometida de mi hijo –Nodoka dijo esto ultimo poniendo bien claro él termino "prometida"

Kuno puso cara de decepción y Akane se removió incomoda, jamás se acostumbraría a esa palabrita.

.-La clase terminó por hoy Tatewaki-kun –Dijo Nodoka- nos veremos el próximo sábado

Kuno asintió con la cabeza y después haciendo una reverencia al altar y otro a los presentes se retiró del lugar.

.-Es muy amable en realidad pero es un poco excéntrico –Dijo Nodoka una vez que el chico se marchó- Sigo sin entender que le vio mi hija Nabiki al muchacho.

.-¿Nabiki y él?

.-Si pero es historia vieja, aunque de vez en cuando detecto algunos destellos en la mirada de ambos –Nodoka rió en voz baja- La juventud... ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Akane asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la casa, en ese momento los hombres regresaban cargando varias bolsas con lo que parecían ser comestibles.

.-Hay que mandar el dinero para pagar lo del mes querida –Dijo un sudoroso Genma- Hibiki-san se pone nervioso cuando nos atrasamos demasiado.

.-Lo sé mi amor, lo se.

Del interior de la casa apareció una presurosa Nabiki vestida de minifalda negra blusa escotada y que terminaba de cepillarse el pelo, se detuvo y escondiendo su cepillo camino con fingido aire casual, Ranma la vio y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

.-Demasiado tarde Onesama el "Relámpago Azul de San H" se acaba de marchar.

Nabiki se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo y paso a un lado de su hermano dándole un zape en la cabeza.

.-¿Y a mí que me importa? No estoy interesada en lo que el Baka ese haga o deje de hacer.

Nodoka y Genma intercambiaron una divertida mirada.

.-Será mejor dejar la comida en la cocina –Opino Soun quien se estaba cansando de cargar las bolsas

.-Yo las llevare –Se ofreció Ranma.

.-¡NO! –Los padres Saotome se alzaron al mismo tiempo y el chico ponía cara de fastidio

.-Vamos Cariño –Dijo Nodoka a Akane

La chica tomó las bolsas de Ranma y miro que el estaba molesto y que se dirigía al dojo, entraron a la cocina y ahí comenzaron a desempacar, Soun y Genma se retiraron y ellas se quedaron con Kasumi que estaba terminando de adornar una ensalada y Nabiki que sentada ante la mesa de la cocina tomaba una taza de café con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

.-Perdón Nodoka-san pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto Akane refiriéndose al hecho que se dio con Ranma.

.-Ranma quería entrar a la cocina –Dijo Nodoka y sus dos hijas saltaron asustadas viendo hacia la puerta.

.-¡No nos asustes así mamá! –Reclamo Nabiki mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho- Me puede dar un ataque.

.-Todavía quedan manchas de la ultima vez que estuvo aquí –Kasumi señalo unas manchas obscuras en un rincón de la cocina.

Akane seguía sin entender.

.-Ranma es un desastre en la cocina –Le explico Kasumi- Es el mejor artista marcial en todo Nerima pero también es una amenaza latente cerca de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con cocinar. No es que este mal que un hombre ayude en estas labores pero...

.-Ranma puede convertir el sencillo acto de hervir agua para té en algo tan peligroso como desactivar una bomba atómica –Nabiki se estremeció- Una vez todas salimos a pasear y lo dejamos solo con papá al regresar encontramos a los bomberos en la entrada

.-Pensó que los huevos se cocerían más rápido si los metía en el microondas...

.-Y Puso a hervir el agua en la olla de presión

Akane se sorprendió. Su cocina aunque comestible (especialmente cuando era lo unico de comer en millas a la redonda) sabia que era mala, nunca espero encontrarse con alguien peor.

.-Mi papá pensó en ponerle una orden de restricción para que no se acerque a la cocina –Rió Kasumi mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a Akane-Pero mamá dijo que era exagerar mucho.

.-Lo que sea por mantener la paz del hogar –Opinó Nabiki dando un sorbo a su taza.

Akane asintió y se dedico a observar como Kasumi terminaba de preparar el desayuno, era obvio que aquello era su ambiente, tranquilamente se sentó en una silla y dio un pequeño sorbo a su té, entonces sintió la mirada de Nabiki sobre ella.

.-¿Pasa algo Nabiki-san?

.-Bonitas piernas –Dijo ella- Se nota que el ejercicio recompensa.

.-Errr... Gracias. –Akane pegó un brinco cuando la otra muchacha se acerco y le paso la mano sobre su muslo.- ¡Nabiki-san!

.-Lo que me temía –La voz de mediana de los Saotome era de cierta decepción- Es muy tenue pero tienes vello...

.-¿Vello? –Kasumi prestó atención a la platica-Pues es muy leve, yo no lo note.

Akane estaba muy colorada mientras las hermanas platicaban ¿Por qué rayos le agarraban las piernas asi?

.-Es muy "europeo" –Nabiki sonrió ante la turbación de Akane- Pero creo que ya no esta de moda.. ¿Kasumi?

.-¿Si one-chan?

.-¿Me puedes prestar el equipo?

.-Seguro ya sabes donde lo guardo.

Las sonrisas que cruzaron las hermanas provocaron una extraña y desagradable sensación en Akane.

Las dos chicas se encontraban ya dentro de la habitación de la hermana mediana, Nabiki estaba calentando algo en una pequeña hornilla de alcohol. El aroma era agradable, también estaba preparando unas tiras de papel con sumo cuidado pero por alguna razón Akane se imaginaba a una bruja preparando una poción. Señales por todos lados, augurios pero ella permaneció en su lugar.

.-Bien –Nabiki se acerco hasta ella con el recipiente caliente y después vertió un poco sobre la pierna de Akane, la sensación fue agradable un poco caliente pero no molestaba, casi de inmediato cubrió el área con una tira de papel y después sujetó un extremo de esta.

-Ahora sonríe y di Sushi.

-¿Nani?...

¡ZIIIIPPP!

O.O

-¡KIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!

La familia entera corrió al cuarto de Nabiki al oír el primer grito pero antes de llegar una serie de gritos mas lleno el aire. Soun abrió la puerta dramáticamente para encontrarse con su hija llorosa y asustada con una toalla cubriéndole las piernas.

-Descansemos un momento y empezare con el área del bikini –Nabiki vertió un poco mas de cera en el recipiente.

-¿Tanto escándalo por eso? –Ranma se rió por lo bajo- Y todos pensando que te había pasado algo malo

-Fue malo –Protestó Akane- Eso me dolio

-Yo creo que eres un marimacho muy escandaloso –Dijo Ranma llevándose las manos a la nuca

La familia entera se hizo a un lado cuando el aura de batalla de Akane comenzó a brillar furiosamente mientras tomaba al desprevenido chico de el cuello con una mano y con la otra el recipiente con cera derretida.

-Tal vez deberíamos de ver si tu eres taaaan hombre Saotome.

-¿n-nani?

En un viejo y lejano templo del Tibet los monjes del lugar miraban el cielo con sorpresa.

-Eso fue un grito de dolor –Comento un monje a otro mas viejo.

-¿Qué no sabrán que ya hay cremas depiladoras? –El viejo monje se alzo de hombros y con eso se retiraron a seguir con sus labores.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Mil perdones por el retraso pero espero que este capitulo les guste y espero reviews (Claro no son requisito jejeje)_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algun lugar del anime**


	7. Una linda chica en Nerima

**CAPITULO 7:El fin de semana: "Una chica linda en Nerima".**

El desayuno se desarrollo en un silencio salpicado con algunas miradas divertidas y risas mal contenidas.

Ranma en un hosco silencio se preguntaba si le volvería a crecer pelo en el pecho y la piernas.

Akane lanzaba miradas hacia donde Ranma pensando en lo escandaloso y llorón que era el chico.

Nabiki y su madre miraban el fondo de sus platos haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no reírse.

Soun se preguntaba si no era muy temprano para conseguir algo de Sake

Y Genma se preguntaba que había hecho para ganarse a una familia tan extraña.

El unico ruido que se escuchaba era el de Kasumi en la cocina preparando el siguiente plato del desayuno, eso hasta que la campana de la puerta saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Yo ire anuncio –Nabiki levantándose rapidamente.

-No creo que sea Kuno hermanita –Murmuro Ranma entre dientes.

Nabiki muy colorada se volteo y antes de ir a la puerta le hizo una seña a Ranma con el dedo de en medio. Casi de inmediato regreso con una expresión de alarma en el rostro.

-¡Es el doctor Tofu!

-¡Plan de contingencia familia! –Genma se levanto de golpe y seguido de su esposa e hijos comenzaron a mover objetos que parecían romperse con facilidad. Soun termino ayudando a Genma a mover un espejo mientras Nabiki Ranma y Akane metían vasos y platos a un baúl.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Akane

-Espera y veraz –Fue el corto comentario de Ranma.

En ese momento un hombre joven vestido con un gi café entro a la sala, usaba lentes y su rostro era amable y expresivo. Akane sonrió pensando que era atractivo y después se pregunto porque la familia Saotome estaba tan preocupada.

-Listo familia termine con la ensalada de hue... –Kasumi salía con una bandeja en las manos cuando vio al recién llegado.

El rostro de la chica se puso rojo manzana y sus expresivos ojos se convirtieron en unos pequeños puntos en su cara, dio un gritito de sorpresa y lanzo la ensaladera a un lado, Ranma salto ágilmente y evito que esta se estrellara en el suelo.

-¡Doctor, doctor, doctor! –Kasumi se acerco al hombre con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho- ¡Que agradable sorpresa que venimos para acá!

-En realidad yo vine –El doctor sonrió con timidez, Kasumi parecía echar vapor por las orejas- Tengo que revisar el lumbago de tu padre.

-¡Ah si mi papá siempre se lastima! –Kasumi se empezó a reír nerviosa y después se puso muy seria- ¿No desea un poco de te o algo de beber?

-Un poco de te estará bien... –Tofú hablo con cautela

Antes de que alguien se moviera la mayor de las Saotome salió como una exhalación a la cocina, Nabiki hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió tras su hermana.

-¡Onesama ese no es el te! –La voz de Nabiki se oía alarmada- ¡Onesama no puedes poner cosas de plástico en la estufa! –Algo se rompió- ¡Onesamaaaaaa!

Un silencio en la sala, una gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

-Bien... –Tofu hablo primero- Será mejor que veamos si esa espalda ha mejorado ¿En la sala o en su cuarto Saotome-san?

Genma y Soun acompañaron al doctor a la parte superior de la casa mientras Nodoka ponía las cosas en su lugar.

-casi lo olvido hijo –Hablo La mujer- Tendrás que ir al la tienda de los Hibikis a pagar la deuda de la semana.

-¡Hey! –Protesto el muchacho- ¿Por qué no mandas a Nabiki o Kasumi? Yo ya tuve mi pelea de la semana con Ryoga.

-Porque me tengo que quedar a cuidar que Kasumi no destroce la cocina –Nabiki salió entonces cubierta de hojas de te y con cara de pocos amigos- ¿por qué no podemos tener una hermana mayor normal mamá?

-Tu hermana es normal, solo que es un poco tímida eso es todo –Nodoka miro hacia donde Ranma y Akane estaban- Akane querida... ¿Por qué no acompañas a Ranma? Así podríamos evitar que se tarde demasiado con el joven Ryoga.

-Y tengo una idea genial al respecto –Nabiki dio un saltito de alegría.

-No tendrá nada que ver con cera verdad? –Akane se puso a la defensiva mientras la hermana mediana se reía.

-No te apures –La chica la tomo de la mano- Nada de cera, pero vamos a aprovechar tu pequeño sufrimiento.

Nodoka saco un rollo de billetes de una manga de su kimono y contó cierta cantidad y después se la entrego a su hijo, el chico volvió a contar el dinero y miro extrañado a su madre.

-Aquí hay mas de lo que debemos Okaasan.

-O si querido –Nodoka le guiño un ojo- Lo demás es por si quieres llevar a Akane a tomar algo después.

-Perdón Okaasan pero yo no acostumbro a llevar a "chicos" a tomar algo.

-Akane no es un chico...

-Pero se viste como uno.

-Si ese es tu problema hermanito –En ese momento Nabiki regresaba con aire triunfal al comedor- Entonces ya no tienes excusa.

Tras Nabiki se escucharon unos pasos tímidos y alguien se asomo, Ranma se puso rojo como la grana y retuvo la respiración mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Nodoka

-Ahora si estamos viendo progreso –Murmuro la matriarca de los Saotome

Un chico repartidor llevaba su ultima entrega cuando vio a Ranma caminar por la calle, lo conocía e iba a levantar la mano para saludarlo cuando vio a la persona que caminaba a su lado, la mandíbula del muchacho cayo al suelo y termino estrellándose contra una pared al no reaccionar a tiempo. Un anciano miro hacia allá y sonrió deseando tener 17 años otra vez. Dos chicas salían de la neveria y vieron hacia Ranma y no pudieron evitar un gesto de envidia.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que se la vive en el gimnasio y hace una dieta de tortura –Murmuro una chica.

-Cierto nadie puede verse así por naturaleza –La otra chica alzo una ceja- ¿Cómo le hará Saotome para salir con chicas así?.

Mientras Ranma caminaba tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Maldecía a cada rato a Nabiki y sus ideas y al mismo tiempo en un rincón de su cabeza estaba agradecido. Miro a su acompañante y deseo no verse tan obvio.

-Siento que estoy desnuda.

-Te vez como una chica acostúmbrate.

Akane llevaba puesto un vestido floreado en tonos rojizos de tirantes y algo corto, calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y la habían maquillado muy levemente, aunque trataba de caminar como de costumbre algo en su apariencia parecía dictarle de manera inconsciente un paso que hasta entonces nunca había usado. Sabia que era diferente por la manera en que alguna gente reaccionaba a su alrededor, especialmente los muchachos y algunos hombres y eso la incomodaba.

-No se como me convenció tu hermana a vestirme así.

-De la misma manera que hace para convencerte de lo que sea, ella es muy buena en hacer eso...

-Ya me di cuenta –Akane se llevo las manos a la nuca y comenzó a jugar con el moño con que sujetaba su cabello- Y dime Ranma-kun ¿Qué es lo que le paso a Kasumi? Se veía tan tranquila hasta ese momento.

-Kasumi a pesar de lo madura que la puedas ver es muy tímida –Ranma caminaba con la vista fija en la banqueta- Y a ella le gusta mucho el doctor Tofu... Desde la secundaria, a el también le gusta solo que no sabe como decírselo y ella pues ya viste se descontrola un poquito.

-¿Qué se sentirá estar así de enamorado? –Se pregunto ella.

-Ah de ser interesante –Ranma decidió mirarla a los ojos- Te vez genial hoy ¿sabes?

-Culpo a tu hermana de esto –Akane trato de sostener la mirada de el, ojos azules contra ojos cafés, al final ambos desviaron la vista- ¿Y a donde íbamos?

-Estamos cerca –Dijo Ranma recuperando la compostura- Es una tienda de conveniencia que esta la doblar la esquina.

-¡KUII, KUII, KUIIIIIIIIIIIII!

En ese momento de la esquina apareció un pequeño cerdito negro con una pañoleta anudada a su cuello, corría como desesperado y sin mas salto a los brazos de Akane que sorprendida miro de donde venia el animalito, ahí apareció un chico de la misma edad que Ranma y ella, con una pañoleta igual amarrada en la frente, llevaba también un mandil de carnicero manchado de sangre y un filoso cuchillo que levanto amenazante.

-¡Por fin te agarre maldito animal del...

¡PAF!

Akane se sintió amenazada e inconscientemente atizo un certero golpe en el rostro del muchacho que cayo como tabla al suelo

-Y ese que acabas de derribar es mi muy querido amigo Ryoga Hibiki –Ranma miraba muy divertido al inconsciente chico en el suelo.

-¡Ay perdón, perdón! –Akane muy apurada y sin soltar al cerdito se agacho para ayudar al caído que trataba de recuperar la conciencia.

-¡Por Kamisama! –Dijo Ryoga al ver el rostro de Akane cerca del suyo- ¡Un ángel... Estoy en el cielo! –Entonces noto la presencia de Ranma atrás de la chica y entrecerró los ojos- No, me equivoque, esto es el maldito infierno...

-Hey Ryoga –Ranma trataba de contener la risa- Veo que ya conoces a Akane Tendo. Ella se esta quedando en casa, es la hija de un amigo de la familia.

-Mucho gusto –El chico estaba sonrojado en parte por el golpe recibido- Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki... Mi familia es la propietaria de el Almacén mas grande del distrito por cualquier cosa que necesites... Por cualquiera...

-Si, si, si –Ranma se interpuso entre ellos- Venimos a pagarle la deuda a tu viejo.

-Por lo menos algunos en tu familia tienen algo de decencia.

-Oyeee. –Protestó Ranma dándole un empujón, quizás amistoso y Ryoga respondió con otro igual de cariñoso, Saotome dio entonces una finta de puñetazo que fue bloqueada y después el tuvo que evitar un pequeño codazo...

Akane arqueó una ceja al ver que ellos empezaban a pelear ignorándola por completo, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios intercambiaban rápidos y certeros golpes y contragolpes, la chica no quería que eso terminara mal así que se acercó.

-Disculpen –Empezó a decir pero ellos la ignoraron- Disculpen... ¡Hey! –El grito de ella distrajo a Ranma que recibió un golpe en la cara y salió disparado a la acera de enfrente.

-Eso le enseñara –Ryoga bufó satisfecho- Perdona el ajetreo... Y si no te molesta me tengo que llevar al cerdito.

Ryoga estiró la mano y ella movió el cerdito de lugar bloqueando su agarre, Ryoga trato de volverlo a tomar y el animalito cambio de mano y se encontró detenido con una pose de defensa clásica. La chica era linda pero tenia prisa, hizo una finta y ataco por la derecha solo para encontrarse con ella retrocediendo y con el chancho en la mano opuesta.

-Por favor Akane san –Ryoga se estaba exasperando un poco- De verdad necesito llevarme al chancho.

-Pero lo vas a matar.

-No puedes hacer chuletas con un animal vivo

¡Kuiiiii!

Ranma se incorporo y vio que Ryoga estaba ¿Peleando? Con Akane, eso lo molesto mas que el golpe recibido y se lanzo hacia ellos dio una patada alta que Ryoga evito por centímetros.

-¡Oye deja de pelear con la chica!

-¡Solo quiero el cerdito!

-¡Pero lo vas a matar!

-¡Dale el cerdo al chico cerdo Akane!

-¡No me llames así idiota!

-¡Y no voy a dejar que maten al pobre chanchito!

Ranma trataba de golpear a Ryoga que estaba tratando de agarrar al animalito de las manos de Akane quien lo evitaba fácilmente, Ranma quien ya no tenia paciencia trato de alcanzar al cerdito y dárselo a Ryoga para zanjar el asunto de una vez.

Y entonces todo se fue al traste.

Ryoga esquivo la mano de Ranma pensando que era un golpe que se paso de largo, Akane estaba muy ocupada evitando a Ryoga así que no vio la traviesa mano del chico Saotome ir hacia ella, el cerdito cambio de mano una vez mas.

¡GLOMP!

-¡JHA! Lo tengo –Exclamo triunfante Ranma.

Pero era mas pequeño y mas suave y estaba cubierto de tela... Oh mierda. Ranma alzo la vista temeroso y se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando firmemente un seno de una muy, muy, muy, muy furiosa chica.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que me equivoque?

¡POW!

Un Ranma salió volando y aterrizo un par de cuadras mas adelante, Ryoga dio dos pasos atrás ¿Qué clase de chica podía hacer eso? Un momento... Una abertura en su defensa ¡Podía agarrar al cerdito estiro la mano con rapidez y...

-¡AKANE TENDO PREPARATE PARA MORIIIIIIR!

Como siempre y de la nada Ukio saltó hacia Akane con la espátula presta para el golpe definitivo, la chica Tendo escucho el grito de batalla y saltó, Ukio solo sintió que finalmente su arma impactaba contra un cuerpo y hacia un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

-¡Si finalmente la victoria es mía! -Ukio se sentía tan feliz que podía llorar- ¡Ya eres mia Ak...

Akane estabna frente a ella con cara de azoro. Ukio miro hacia abajo y vio un chico con mandil de carnicero estampado bajo su arma.

-¡Ay perdon, perdón no lo vi creí que era...

¡PAF!... ¡CRASH!

Ryoga estaba cegado por el golpe y realmente enfadado así que dio una patada a tontas y locas y Ukio termino estampada contra una pared con todo y espátula. La chica abrió los ojos y un velo rojo cubrió su visión, Si Ryoga tenia una oportunidad de ser catalogado de lindo la había echado a perder con eso y al no ser un chico lindo eso lo convertía en un potencial enemigo, con otro grito de batalla que este autor no repetirá por respeto a las damas leyentes, la chica se arrojo contra sus dos ahora objetos de venganza.

Akane esquivo el espatulazo y al tiempo detuvo la mano de Ryoga que iba de nuevo sobre el chancho, el chico a su vez lanzo una patada a la otra extraña para evitar el convertirse en carne a la plancha, Ukio dio un quiebre para que la patada no le diera en el estomago y dio un contragolpe que empujo a Ryoga un par de metros atrás cosa que le permitió enfocarse de nuevo en su objetivo primordial, que fue bloqueado por la aparición del muchacho que siempre acompañaba a Akane, por un instante los colores se le subieron al rostro pero era mas su ira que su timidez.

-¡Quitate! –Ukio blandió la espátula y Ranma bloqueo empujando a Akane. La chica no esperaba el empujón y terminó cerca de Ryoga que se arrojo de nuevo sobre el cerdito, ella le lanzo un par de puñetazos para esquivarlo y retrocedió quedando al alcance de la espátula de Ukio, El arma le dio de lleno en la espalda y termino encima de un carro, Ranma trato de quitarle la espátula a la chica pero esta le propino un golpe en el estomago y aprovechando el impulso dio un golpe de canto a Ryoga que termino de cabeza cerca de una pared.

-¡AKANE TENDO PREPARATE A MO...UNGH!

Ukio salto hacia Akane pero ella ya se había recuperado y calculando el salto de la otra muchacha la intercepto en el aire con una patada voladora. Ryoga vio una oportunidad y también se lanzó contra Akane para arrebatarle el animalito que milagrosamente seguía en sus manos y parecía (Y eso era lo alarmante) divertido con todo el jaleo pero no llego lejos, el pie de Ranma se incrusto firmemente en su quijada y acabo cayendo como plomo a medio camino. Akane le lanzo una furiosa mirada a Ranma pero no pudo decir nada, Ukio se levantó de inmediato y dio un golpe que la chica con el cerdo esquivo pero el chico de la coleta no y termino haciendo otra silueta en la pared.

Ryoga corrió a gatas por el suelo para alcanzar a Akane, ella lo vio venir y salto por encima de el regalándole sin querer una vista muy clara de sus pantaletas.

-Wow –Ryoga sonrió como tonto

¡PAM!

Cosa que no duro mucho ya que Ukio le atizo en la cabeza con la espátula para después lanzarse contra Akane.

-¡VAS A MORIR!

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITA LOCA!

-¡DEME EL CERDO POR FAVOOOOOR!

-¡CUIDADO AKANE SAAAAN!

¡PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF!

Cuatro puños lanzados en diferentes direcciones y todos dieron en el blanco: Un punto justo entre los ojos a la altura de las cejas, cuatro chicos lanzaron un agudo grito de dolor y cayeron como fardos al suelo.

Se quedaron ahí mirando el cielo y pensando que era un bonito día para permanecer en el pavimento

-Tregua –La voz de Ukio se oia nasal- Tengo que ir al hospital creo que me rompi la nariz.

-Dos cuadras mas adelante y a la derecha esta una clínica... Di que vas de Parte de Ranma –El chico señalo un punto en esa dirección sin levantarse del suelo.

Ukio murmuro un "arigato" y usando su espátula como muleta se alejo renqueando del lugar.

-Habrá una fiesta el domingo en las piscinas de Nerima –Dijo Ryoga también sin levantarse- Allá podremos terminar nuestros asuntos.

Algo parecido a un "de acuerdo" salió de la garganta de Ukio mientras se alejaba. Los tres restantes permanecieron en el suelo un momento mas, entonces Ranma saco el dinero de su bolsa y lo arrojo hacia Ryoga, este levanto la mano y lo cachó en el aire guardándolo en el mandil.

-Ryoga-kun –Dijo Akane sintiendo que su nariz volvia a su lugar- En cuanto al cerdo...

-Quédatelo –Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba trabajosamente- Ningún animal vale tanto la pena... Espero verle en la fiesta del almacén.

Ryoga se alejo renqueando y murmurando algo inteligible, Ranma y Akane permanecieron tirados mientras el cerdito olisqueaba alegremente la mano de la chica.

-¿Ranma Kun?

-¿Si Akane san?

-¿Y esto pasa todos los días?

-No en realidad hoy fue bastante tranquilo... –Ranma suspiro- Me sobro algo de dinero... ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de regresar a casa?

Silencio

-Te acepto dos aspirinas y un te contra la jaqueca.

-Tengo para dos Paracetamol y un vaso de te helado con mucho hielo.

-Eres un chico lindo cuando te lo propones Ranma-kun.

-Siii, lo se, lo se.

Dos figuras tambaleantes se alejaron del lugar. Sobre una azotea otra figura habia permanecido al margen. ¿Quién rayos era esa golfita que osaba hablarle con tanta familiaridad a su adorado Ranma sama? Bueno el dia siguiente habría una fiesta, perfecta oportunidad de zanjar el asunto.

Y con una risa demencial y una estela de petalos de rosa negra la figura abandono el lugar

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_Me base en una vieja pelicula de Jackie Chan por si no se noto la idea ¡Jejejejeje!_

_Mas vale tarde que nunca. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y prepárense para el siguiente que estará espero a la altura de las expectativas:_

**CAPITULO 8: El fin de semana: "La batalla en la Piscina"**

_Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime._

**El Gran Kaiosama**


	8. La batalla de las Piscinas parte 1

**CAPITULO 8:"El fin de semana: La batalla en las piscinas Primera parte"**

-¡Pero en serio no puedo ir estoy enfermo!

-¡Deja de lloriquear Onichan que nos invitaron a todos! –Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y miro desafiante a su hermano- Siempre es lo mismo contigo. No veo cual es el problema.

-Es algo que no te importa Onesama –Murmuro el muchacho bastante enfadado.

-Como quieras –Ella alzo los ojos y salió del cuarto pero antes de cerrarle la puerta le dijo- Vas a ir Saotome Ranma aunque te tenga que llevar a rastras como el año pasado.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor y después se encamino a la habitación de huéspedes a la segunda parte de su plan.

Durante la salida de su hermano y la chica Tendo las familias habían tenido una conversación de cómo hacer para que ellos aceptaran mas rápido el hecho de el compromiso y la fiesta anual del almacén Hibiki se presentaba como la oportunidad perfecta para acercarlos un poco mas. Y claro Nabiki Saotome la reina de la manipulación era la encargada de orquestar todo el plan. Tocó levemente la puerta y escucho un apagado "adelante". Al entrar vio a la chica Tendo arreglando lo que parecía un feo y bastante anticuado traje de baño mientras alrededor de ella rondaba un alegre y despreocupado cerdito negro.

-¿Te vas a llevar eso a la fiesta del almacén? –El gesto de Nabiki denotaba una profunda desaprobación.

-No tengo otro –Akane se alzó de hombros demostrando lo poco que le importaba la apariencia- Además es cómodo y puedo nadar fácilmente con el –El cerdito lanzo un curioso ¡Kui! De afirmación que hizo sonreír a la chica

-Pero es lo mas Kawaiikune que haya visto nunca.

-Esa soy yo: La reina del Kawaikune

Nabiki suspiro y tomándola de la mano la llevo a la habitación de la hermana Mayor. Akane se puso tensa, esos viajes invariablemente terminaban con ella metida en algún problema. Mientras la porcina mascota solo atinó a ver como se llevaban a su dueña

-Ohayo Onesama –Dijo Nabiki saludando a su hermana- Venimos a ver si tienes un traje de baño extra...

-¿por qué siempre soy yo la que presta las cosas? –El tono de Kasumi era tranquilo pero se percibía cierta molestia muy bien disimulada.

-¿Dónde dejaste el traje de baño rojo que te regale el año pasado? – Nabiki desoyó la queja y se metió de lleno en el closet buscando algo.

-Eso no era un traje de baño hermanita –Kasumi se ruborizo levemente- Esa dos tallas mas pequeño, me asfixiaba.

-Pero se te veia estupendo –Nabiki le guiño un ojo-Igual que una de esas chicas que salen en "Babewacht"

-Es "Baywacht" y la verdad no era mi estilo

Akane comenzó a analizar las posibilidades de huir por la ventana y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque entonces Nabiki apareció triunfante con un pedazo de tela roja en las manos.

-Un traje de likra marca "Bodyglove" fue toda una ganga –La chica lo extendió frente a Akane- Ahora querida es cuestión de que te lo pruebes.

Lo que mas le escandalizo a la chica Tendo fue que el susodicho traje le quedaba perfectamente, como una segunda piel... Quizá demasiado perfecto.

-¿Has notado como le sienta tan bien todo lo que le ponemos? –Observó Kasumi.

-Nació para modelar no cabe duda –Nabiki se veía complacida

-Esteee... ¿Podían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? –Preguntó Akane un poco incomoda.

-¿No depilaste el área del bikini Nabiki? –Los ojos de Kasumi recorrieron la figura de Akane deteniéndose en cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica.

-¡Rayos ya lo había olvidado! –Nabiki Chasqueó los dedos.

Bueno ahí había una palabra que no quería oír de nuevo: Depilar. Con mucho disimulo se acerco a la puerta.

¡Clack! (Nabiki adelantándose y cerrando con llave la puerta)

Kasumi sonreía como de costumbre pero la chica Tendo sintió algo mas siniestro en aquella mirada.

-Es por tu bien.

-Además no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

Akane estudio sus posibilidades: Tratar de huir implicaba confrontar a las hermanas y eso significaba pelear, ella pese a ser una chica tenia bien claro que no era correcto pelear con otra chica, además estaba el hecho de que eran sus anfitrionas y que ni a su padre ni al de ellas les gustaría saber que las lastimó, así que...

-¡Esperen! –Las detuvo- Hay algo que aun puedo hacer.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron las dos.

Akane tragó saliva, odiaba hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra. La legendaria técnica Tendo del ultimo recurso.

-¡Por favor, por favor no lo hagan! –Suplico la chica del cabello azulado.

Las hermanas Saotome se miraron divertidas. La legendaria técnica Tendo no había funcionado.

En un viejo y olvidado templo del tibet un grupo de pacíficos monjes veían con inquietud el cielo. Aquel grito había alterado la quietud del lugar. El monje mas viejo meneaba la cabeza con decepción. Los demás le miraron.

-¿Qué fue ese grito? –Preguntó uno de ellos

-El área del bikini –Declaro solemne el anciano.

Los monjes hicieron una mueca de dolor empatico y después se retiraron a sus labores.

* * *

Los Saotomes y los Tendos caminaban hacia las piscinas publicas con dos miembros bastante atrás. Ranma no parecía muy convencido de ir y Akane caminaba... Raro. Ranma quería preguntarle algo pero sabia que ella no estaría de humor en esos momentos así que se abstuvo.

-No te vez muy animado hoy Ranma kun –Dijo ella-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro –respondió el con calma.

-¿Cuál es el problema con Ryoga kun? Se nota que es un chico amable y todo eso...

-Un mal entendido –Ranma se alzó de hombros- había una chica muy mona llamada Akari Unryo.

-¡Oooooh! Una chica. Bueno eso lo explica todo.

-No, no lo explica –Ranma la volteó a ver bastante molesto- Déjame terminar: Akari estaba enamoradísima de Ryoga pero no sabia como acercársele, ella era una criadora de cerdos... Ryoga también estaba muy atraído. Tanto que le empecé a llamar "Chico cerdo" y eso... Entonces ella me pidió ayuda. Estaba practicando la manera de declarársele a el... Ryoga nos vio y pensó otra cosa

-Vaya... –Akane alzó una ceja- ¿Y no pudiste explicarle eso a Ryoga Kun?

-Tengo tratando de hacerlo dos años Akari prefirió regresar a su granja. Hibiki es un cabeza dura.

-Como la mayoría de los que viven aquí –Dijo Akane divertida. En eso el ruido de gente divirtiéndose y el olor de carne asándose la distrajo, la blanca barda de las piscinas publicas estaba al frente. Ranma suspiro, estaba nervioso.

-Como odio este lugar...

En la entrada del lugar había una enorme pancarta que decía: "Gran Comida Anual del Almacén Hibiki's" gente entrando y saliendo. La mayoría chicos y chicas de la edad de Ranma y Akane vestidos con cómodas yucatas o con trajes de baño. Algunos los vieron venir y se hicieron algunos comentarios, muchos sin duda hechos para la chica nueva que acompañaba a Ranma.

-Genial –Murmuró Akane entre dientes- la mayoría están en la escuela, en cuanto me vean se va para abajo mi disfraz de Kane...

-¿Y que tiene de malo? –Ranma no entendía el punto.

-Que me incomoda... Vamos no estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo como...

-¡Hey Ranma! –Hiro y Daizuke aparecieron en ese instante corriendo hacia ellos, al ver a la chica parpadearon sorprendidos. Akane suspiro resignada esperando lo inevitable.-¿Quién es esta chica tan linda?

Fue el turno de Akane de parpadear sorprendida.

-Estooo... ¿No la reconocen... es decir No la han visto antes? –Ranma los miró incrédulo.

-Pues no acostumbro a ver revistas de modelos. –Hiro tomó una actitud de galán- Porque tu eres modelo o algo así ¿Verdad?

-No le hagas caso –Daizuke se metió entre ellos y extendió la mano saludándola muy al estilo occidental-. Mi Nombre es Daizuke y estoy para servirte en lo que necesites... En cualquier cosa que necesites.

Solo había cambiado un poco su peinado y quizá llevaba algo de maquillaje ¿Cómo era posible que no la reconocieran? Entonces notó que las miradas de ambos muchachos se desviaban demasiado tiempo a sus piernas y escote y eso la empezó a incomodar demasiado. Por un instante empezó a entender como debería de sentirse Ukyo... Ella no estaba preparada para las atenciones que los chicos acostumbraban a explayar en estos casos. Ranma pareció entender un poco el azoro de la chica y tomándola de la mano se despidió de los muchachos y se apresuró a alcanzar a la familia.

-¿Quién era ella? –En ese instante Sayuri y Yuca aparecieron solo para observar a Ranma llevarse a Akane de ahí.

-La nueva conquista de Ranma kun por lo que parece –Dijo Hiroshi estudiando sus posibilidades

-Ranma siempre se queda con las bonitas –Hiroshi parecía envidioso.

Los dos chicos recibieron sendos bolsazos en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces nosotras que somos? –Yuka los fulminó con la mirada- ¿El premio de consolación? La próxima vez inviten a alguien que este a su altura "señorítos". Vamonos Sayuri.

-Creo que la acabas de cagar Hiro...

-Y tu tan bueno para detenerme Dai. Vamos a alcanzarlas a lo mejor todavía podemos arreglar las cosas.

Mientras en un rincón del lugar una solitaria figura comía un plato con gelatina y trataba de pasar desapercibida. Ukio no estaba segura de que fue lo que la impulso a ir allá. Demasiados muchachos y muy poca ropa en ellos. Se estaba sintiendo mareada.

Akane no pudo menos que lanzar una ahogada exclamación al ver la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar. Las piscinas publicas se habían transformado en un gigantesco salón de fiesta. Cerca de una enorme parrilla donde algo de carne se asaba alegremente distinguió a Ryoga acompañado por un tipo enorme y bonachón que supuso se trataría de su padre. El muchacho la vio y la saludo con la mano, ella respondió, Ryoga vio entonces a Ranma y también le hizo una seña con la mano... Bastante menos amistosa. El chico Saotome se encogió de hombros y murmuro algo de partirle la cara a cierto chistosito de la pañoleta.

Toda la familia mas invitados se sentaron en una gran mesa cerca de la piscina olímpica. Ranma escogió discretamente el sitio mas alejado del agua. Nabiki miro a su alrededor y después se quitó la camisa y el short que llevaba puesto dejando ver un sexy bikini de color verde y negro. Kasumi también se quito su vestido dejando ver un atractivo pero discreto traje de baño en color azul. Akane las vio un momento y después pareció muy interesada en una mancha que estaba en la mesa.

-No finjas demencia Akane chan –Nabiki se cruzó de brazos delante de ella-. Te toca mostrar ¡Fuera el vestido!

La chica suspiro resignada y se sacó el vestido que usaba. Después lo dobló con desgano y se sentó.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de trompetas y un redoble de tambores. La gente dirigió la vista hacia la entrada del lugar. Un grupo de chicos entro llevando una especie de cama portátil sobre sus hombros. Kodashi yacía majestuosa en ella y regalaba alguna que otra sonrisa y saludo con la magnanimidad de una reina; los chicos comenzaron a reunirse y las chicas comenzaron a fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Tengo la ligera sensación de que me estoy perdiendo de algo –Akane miraba la escena extrañada. Ranma parecía quererse esconder debajo de la mesa y el resto de la familia hacia una mueca de disgusto. Soun solo sacó una ánfora de sake de su gi y le dio un trago.

-Va a exhibir su nuevo traje de baño –La voz de Kasumi reflejaba desaprobación- Cada año saca algo mas escandaloso que el anterior.

-No entiendo como es posible que viniendo de una familia tan pudiente sea tan... Liberal –Nodoka trataba de oírse calmada pero el tono de su voz era igual al de Kasumi- No se parece nada a su hermano Tatewaki.

-¿El chico al que le enseña los sábados es hermano de la loca esa? –Akane se sorprendió- Vaya.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que le digas a la señorita esa que tu noviazgo no es valido hijo –Genma palmeó la espalda del muchacho- después de todo ya tienes prometida.

-Lo que tenemos son un par de padres que viven en la época meiji –Nabiki interrumpió con desagrado- Pero por otro lado seria buena idea que le dieras calabazas ala loca esa.

-¿Por qué rayos no se meten mejor en sus propios asuntos? –Ranma ya se veía muy molesto.

Gritos y rechiflas. La familia dejo su discusión al oír a los chicos que se habían reunido alrededor de la "reina del nilo". Kodashi se levantó y después con gracia se despojó de la costosa bata de seda que le cubría. Un par de chicos simplemente se desmayaron mientras el resto tan solo dejaba rodar las quijadas por el suelo. Mientras las chicas del lugar pensaban en la manera mas dolorosa de castigar a sus respectivos acompañantes. Aunque tenían que admitir que solo Kodashi Kuno era capaz de verse tan bien en... En... Eso.

El traje de baño era una serie de delgadas tiras doradas que sujetaban unos pequeños triángulos de tela plateada de manera que las partes que la censura exigía estaban perfectamente cubiertas pero si un censor hubiese estado ahí sin duda Kodashi estaría camino a la cárcel... Y saldría libre por algún tecnicismo.

La muy brevemente vestida Kodashi bajo de su alta ubicación y después caminó en dirección a Ranma seguida por su leal sequito de babeantes zombis. Al estar a la altura le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Akane tan evidente y remarcada que la chica pensó en regresárselo de una patada pero decidió esperar.

-¡Hohohohohoho! –Rió la chica sentándose en las piernas del incomodo muchacho- Mi adorado Ranma sama me alegra verte aquí con el resto de la familia ¿Cómo están mis adorados suegros?

-Para empezar... –El tono de Nodoka no dejaba lugar a objeción alguna- Tu relación con mi hijo no esta reconocida y después de eso... ¿Cómo te atreves a venir con... Lo que sea que pretenda ser eso que traes puesto?

-Es la moda queridísima Suegra –Kodashi convenientemente había sufrido una sordera momentánea- Pero dejemos de hablar de mi... ¿Quién es la ranflita que los acompaña? No recuerdo haberla visto antes.

La "ranflita". Esa sin duda era Akane. Ella no sabia que quería decir pero sin duda no era bueno. Tomando aire y forzando una sonrisa que mas bien parecía una constipación dijo:

-Me llamo Tendo Akane... Mucho gusto –"Tu, maldita loca desnudista" Fue el mensaje mandado con los ojos.

-Yo soy Kuno Kodashi. La novia de Ranma...

-¡No lo es! –Exclamaron Nodoka y Genma al mismo tiempo.

Soun se limitó a darle un trago a su ánfora y las chicas a mirar a su alrededor.

-Pues yo vine a divertirme así que me disculpan –Akane lo mas cortes que pudo se levantó de las mesas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ryoga atendiendo gente.

"¿Por qué me molesta tanto?" La chica estaba muy pensativa "No es que me importe ni nada de eso... Eso del compromiso lo inventó el borracho de papá, ni siquiera conozco al tipo ese" En ese momento vio a una solitaria figura comiendo gelatina en un apartado rincón y sonrió "Mira nada mas quien esta ahí..."

Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta donde Ukio estaba tratando de no ver a los chicos, una vez que estuvo a distancia uso su voz de "Kane Tendo"

-Ucchan preciosa ¿Cómo estas?

-¡WAAAAAAAAHHH!

Akane dio un salto para pescar el plato de gelatina que había salido volando en una dirección y la cuchara en otra. Ukio estaba ahora detrás de la silla de playa con los pelos de punta.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! –Akane se desternillaba de la risa- ¡Deberías de haber visto tu rostro!

-¿QUÉ TE HACE TANTA GRACIA? –Ukio salió de su escondite y le arrebato su comida- Ya veraz en cuanto termine de comer me encargare de ti, esta vez sin interrupciones.

-Ucchan por favor...

-No me llames así, maldito demonio de falsedad.

-Mira Ukio –Akane se oía sinceramente dolida-. Yo jamás quise lastimarte. Todo este asunto fue culpa de mi viejo y el tuyo que estaba demasiado ansioso de casarte... Te iba a contar la verdad cuanto tu... ¿Porqué tengo que repetir todo esto cada que nos vemos. No puedes entender eso?

-En cuanto acabe de comer... –Ukyo la señalo con la cuchara- Eres cadáver Tendo

Akane suspiro resignada. Era como hablarle a la pared, se alejó de ella y vio que dos chicos parecían muy interesados. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-Hola –Dijo con naturalidad- No lo van a creer pero mi amiga quiere conocerlos. Lo que pasa es que es algo tímida ¿Por qué no le llevan algo de comer y se presentan?

-¡Seguro! –Los dos chicos fueron por unos platos de comida y gaseosas.

"Eso la tendrá entretenida por un rato" Pensó la chica mientras caminaba hacia la enorme parrillada.

Ryoga sirvió un plato con dos hamburguesas antes de mirar hacia Akane. Ahora que la chica solo llevaba el traje de baño las miradas de el se hicieron muy evidentes.

-¡Hola! –La sonrisa del chico era enorme- Me alegra que vinieras... Esteee. Te vez muy linda.

Akane se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trato. Una risa estridente sobresalió de entre el griterío de la fiesta. Kodashi se paseaba del brazo de Ranma.

Algo pasó en la mente de Akane quien instintivamente tomó de la mano a Ryoga. Ranma no era el único que podía estar del brazo con alguien.

-¿Vamos a nadar Ryoga-kun? –No era intención de ella pero su voz sonó tremendamente femenina.

-Yo tengo que atender la parrilla –Ryoga se puso rojo y comenzó a echar vapor por las orejas.

-¡No te preocupes hijo! –El hombretón sonrió al ver a Ryoga del brazo de la chica- Ve con tu nueva amiga y diviértanse que para eso es la fiesta ¡Jajajaja! –"Finalmente mi muchacho se espabila" Pensó el señor Hibiki.

Ranma notó de reojo que Ryoga y Akane iban caminando de la mano y por alguna razón se sintió molesto. Tomó a Kodashi de la cintura tratando de que todos notaran eso, después de todo ellos eran la pareja mas popular de la escuela.

-¿Y si vamos a nadar un rato mi adorado Ranma sama?

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar nervioso.

-Na... Nadar... es decir meterse al agua y eso –Ranma gesticuló con las manos Pero, pero, pero... Tu traje de baño es taaaan lindo (y pequeño) ¿No crees que podías sufrir un percance con eso?

-Mi traje esta diseñado para permanecer donde esta todo el tiempo Ranma sama mi adoración ¿Crees que he olvidado el penoso incidente del año pasado? Y ahora que lo pienso querido. Tampoco te metiste a nadar aquella vez ¿Entraras al concurso de clavados esta vez?

-Yo solo estoy "Clavado" contigo –Ranma estaba rezando por que ella cambiara el tema de conversación. O que pasara algo que...

¡SPLASH!

Ranma y Kodashi trataron de gritar al sentir el agua helada salpicándolos pero les tomó totalmente de sorpresa así que solo lograron soltar una especie de gemido-espasmo-chillido que resultó bastante cómico.

-Huuuy que masculino se oyó eso Ranma kun.

El chico se limpio el agua de los ojos y vio a Akane asomándose por el borde de la piscina con una sonrisa picara delineándole la boca. Al tratar de contestarle se detuvo. Ryoga apareció detrás de ella y puso sus manos en el borde en una especie de abrazo. Akane no parecía ni por asomo enfadada con la situación. Ranma si y bastante.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Ryoga? –Ranma ignoró deliberadamente a Akane.

-Mi nueva amiga y yo estamos jugando a los clavados estilo "bola de cañón" –Las manos de Hibiki estaban sobre los hombros de ella y la chica seguía sonriendo con naturalidad-Es muy buena salpicando agua ¿No lo notaste Saotome?

-Tu y tu esquelética amiga deberían tener mas cuidado –Dijo Kodashi con enfado.

-Prefiero estar esquelética que andar luciendo una celulitis como la tuya- Akane retrucó con toda la saña acumulada desde que la conoció.

-¿YO? –El rostro de Kodashi se transformó en una mascara de pura indignación y furia-¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ DESGARBADA ESTUPIDA?

-Pues ya vez así soy de atrevida –Akane salió de un salto fuera de la piscina y encaró a la enfurecida chica- ¿Acaso piensas hacer algo al respecto?

Las auras de batalla se encendieron al máximo. Ryoga parecía mas bien divertido, Ranma retrocedió un poco, conocía a Kodashi enojada y ya tenia una leve idea de lo que podía hacer Akane aquello no pintaba bien.

-Basta –Dijo tomando a Kodashi de la mano- Dejemos a los amiguitos con sus jueguitos estúpidos.

-De repente me siento ligeramente juguetona Ranma sama –Contestó Kodashi mientras le lanzaba una lúgubre mirada a Akane.

-¿Tengo que tomar eso como un reto? –Akane ya se preparaba para soltar el primer golpe.

-Saltos de trampolín estilo combate libre... Claro si tienes las agallas. –Kodashi ahora parecía mas confiada.

Akane en su vida había escuchado tal cosa pero no iba a quedar como una tonta delante de ella.

-No sabrás ni que te golpeo

-En ese caso –Kodashi se recorrió hasta donde Ranma estaba- Mi amor será mi apoyador y ya que te estas llevando también con el buen Hibiki kun el será el tuyo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ponerme algo mas apropiado para el encuentro.

Kodasi se retiró caminando como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Ryoga pareció embobado un momento pero se recupero y sonriéndole de nuevo a Akane dijo:

-Ya era hora de que le pararan los tacos a esa loca. No te preocupes ella es la mejor en ese estilo solo porque nunca se había topado con alguien como tu. Tengo que avisarles a todos y preparar las cosas...

Ryoga se fue también. Akane notó entonces la cara de preocupación que tenia Ranma.

-En menudo lío nos has metido Akane san...

-¿Nos? –Bufó Akaen- Que yo sepa la que de va a dar de patadas con la loca de la tanga soy yo tu solo eres el apoyador... ¿Y que es eso si se puede saber?

-Es el que te saca de la piscina cuando quedas inconsciente...

Bueno eso significaba que la cosa iba por el lado de la pelea. Akane se sintió mas tranquila. Podía aprender casi cualquier técnica en instantes y esa no seria la excepción.

-¿Y te preocupa sacar a tu noviecita inconsciente del agua?

-Tu no entiendes... Yo... ¡Demonios! –Ranma se rascó la cabeza mientras oía la algarabía a su alrededor y algunos chicos comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de la piscina de trampolines- ¡Yo no puedo ser el apoyador de nadie...!

Ranma murmuro algo inteligible y bajo la vista avergonzado.

-¿Qué dijiste Ranma-kun? –Akane se acercó un poco y el volvió a repetirlo.

-Yo... No... Se... Nadar...

Akane arqueó una ceja.

-Debes de estar bromeando...

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Y el que debe de estar bromeando soy yo. Lamento muchiiiisimo este retraso tan grande en la historia y la verdad no me siento muy convencido de este capitulo. Pero es que lo que tengo en mente es demasiado asi que lo corte a la mitad. (el que sigue sera casi igual de largo) gracias a los chicos y chicas que votaron por este cfic como mejor fic comico en el portal fics y a todos los que me han tenido la paciencia de esperar actualizacion._

_El gran Kaiosama._

_PD: Recuerden visitar mi foro "El manantial de la idea ahogada" en esta misma pagina(jaja lo siento tenia que meter el comercial)_


	9. La batalla de las Piscinas parte 2

**CAPITULO 9: "La batalla de las piscinas segunda parte"**

-Debes de estar bromeando...

Esta era la segunda vez que Akane repetía aquella frase. Ahora se la decía a Ryoga mientras este le terminaba de sujetar el arnés de lo que sin duda era una cuerda de bongie. La pregunta era ¿Qué demonios tenia que ver con el salto de trampolín? Aunque había otra pregunta aun mas preocupante ¿Porqué el trampolín estaba en una plataforma de salto de diez metros?

-En verdad eres valiente Akane-san –Ryoga se aseguro que la chica tuviera bien sujeto el arnés a la altura de la cintura- Pocas se personas se atreven a desafiar a Kodashi.. Y la verdad pocas salen de pie de esto.

Akane volvió a mirar el fondo de la piscina y después hacia enfrente donde en una plataforma parecida Kodashi ahora vestida con un traje un poco mas recatado (Y con esto me refiero a que no amenazaba con desprenderse al primer remojón) Sonreía con mucha confianza mientras un Ranma de aspecto mas bien hosco le terminaba de sujetar la cuerda de bongie. Abajo un grupo de muchachos corrían entre las mesas anotando algo en unas libretas y recogiendo lo que parecía ser dinero.

-¿Están apostando? –Akane arqueó una ceja.

-Si... –Ryoga también se asomó pero con mas cautela- El hermano de Kodashi nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de sacar algo de dinero de todo esto.

-¿Te refieres a Tatewaki Kuno?.

-"El tigre justiciero" "El relámpago azul" O como la mayoría de la gente le suele llamar: El rey del juego.

Akane comenzó a hacer movimientos de calentamiento mientras interrogaba a Ryoga con la mirada.

-Si hay dinero de por medio –Le explico el chico- Tatewaki kun esta metido. Le fascina el Kendo casi tanto como el hacerse rico a costa de otros. De hecho el inventó esto del salto de trampolín de combate como una manera fácil de hacer dinero. Nadie le ha ganado a Kodashi en... Dos años.

-Bueno pues se le acabo su racha –Akane sonrió confiada.

-Pues necesitaras algo mas que confianza para ganarle en esta Akane chan.

Ryoga y la chica saltaron al oír esa voz. Nabiki de alguna manera estaba ahí parada a su lado viendo toda la actividad.

-¿Y tu a que hora llegaste? –Akane recuperó la compostura.

-Malvado hombre. Frío de corazón como las monedas que alberga en su mano –Nabiki murmuraba esto sin hacer caso a los chicos que la miraban extrañada- ¿Acaso no entiendes que existe algo mas allá de os bienes materiales. No hay manera de entibiar tu corazón?

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-Perdón –Nabiki tosió nerviosa y comenzó a bajar la escalerilla- Suerte y si no ganas no te preocupes apostamos poco dinero en tu contra solo por las dudas.

-¿Cómo que apostaron en mi contra? –Protestó

-Fue idea de tu papá –La voz de Nabiki se hacía mas lejana- Dijo que a veces es mejor irse a lo seguro.

-Si no se ahoga en alcohol –Murmuro Akane poniéndose en la línea del trampolín-. Juro que yo lo ahogo en la piscina...

-Recuerda Akane san: –Dijo Ryoga mientras el también empezaba a bajar por las escalerillas- No pierdas la concentración y cuando llegues al fondo de la piscina empuja la manivela. Así saldrás mas rápido.

-Claro –Dijo ella y tras un momento de vacilación dijo- Ummh... Ryoga san...

-¿Si? –Ahora solo se veía la cabeza del chico por el borde.

-Gracias por ayudarme... Es... Fue un gesto muy lindo- Ella sonrió.

La sonrisa de ella hizo que Ryoga se pusiera de todos los colores y después tratando de murmurar un "No hay problema" se resbalo, se escucho un estruendo de algo rompiéndose y gente corriendo, tras un instante una acongojada voz decía "No hay problema, no hay problema , estoy bien"

Akane meneó la cabeza pensando en lo raro que eran los chicos. Se colocó en el borde de la plataforma. Kodashi ya estaba en posición también. Ryoga le había dado la idea de lo que se trataba pero aun no lo acababa de digerir.

-Saltar del trampolín lo mas alto posible -Murmuró para si mientras se concentraba-. Luchar en el aire y tratar de no "azotar en el agua" llegar al fondo y patear la palanca que nos lanzara de regreso al trampolín y caer con gracia... Estos locos me van a matar.

-¡Señoras y señores! –Kuno se había parado sobre una mesa y sostenía un altavoz- ¡Una nueva retadora para el espectacular "Salto de trampolín de combate de estilo libre"!

Aplausos y chiflidos, la gente miraba alternativamente a ambos lados.

-Esa chica es modelo profesional –Dijo Daizuke señalando a Akane- Y me parece que la he visto en una revista de deportes.

-Para mi que es de algún equipo olímpico –Opino otro chico- Mira que figura tan estilizada tiene.

-Pues yo creo que ha de ser una hija de alguien importante –Sayura no disimulaba su envidia- No puedes tener una figura así sin gastarte una fortuna.

Y en pocos minutos y a la velocidad de un chisme Akane paso de modelo cotizada a actriz, a deportista, a hija de algún noble, a niña rica y en la plataforma ella no paraba de estornudar.

-O pesque una gripa o de repente me hice muy popular...

-¡Preparadas! -Gritó Kuno levantando la mano.

"Si fallo además de doloroso va a ser muy humillante" Pensó Akane poniendo las puntas de los dedos en el borde y estirando las manos. Kodashi se contoneó hasta el final de la tabla y mantuvo la mirada fija en la chica de enfrente.

"Vas a caer" Parecía decirle con la mirada.

"Ni en sueños" La chica Tendo también sabia mirar feo.

-¡Combateee!

Ambas saltaron sobre el trampolín varias veces tomando impulso y después se lanzaron hacia adelante.

Akane giro sobre si misma procurando no quedar enredada en la cuerda y soltó una patada descendente que para su sorpresa fue bloqueada por una Kodashi que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y en ese instante le propinaba un certero gancho al estomago. Pero Kodashi se encontró con que el vientre de Akane estaba tan duro como una roca. Akane le puso los pies en el rostro y se alejo de ella preparándose para entrar al agua.

¡SPLASH¡SPLASH!

La entrada de las dos fue impecable. Akane descubrió entonces que en efecto había una especie de palanca en el fondo de la piscina. La cuerda parecía estirarse, tenia que empujarla o perdería todo el impulso. Kodashi y ella llegaron al mismo tiempo y lograron activarla. Escucharon el ruido apagado de un motor encendiéndose y después algo las jaló con fuerza de nuevo a la superficie.

Akane se vio a si misma lanzada por los aires y a medio camino vio el rostro de Kodashi congelado en una expresión de sorpresa. Muy cerca, así que no perdió la oportunidad y logro asestarle un sonoro puñetazo en la cara antes de que la fuerza del jalón las alejara.

La chica Tendo ejecutó una graciosa voltereta y cayó de nuevo en el borde de la tabla del trampolín. Recupero rápido la postura y se quedó ahí con los pies firmes y la mirada retadora.

Kodashi giró sobre si misma y cayó en el borde también quedando de pie inmediatamente y con las manos levantadas como si hubiera ejecutado un ejercicio gimnástico. Tenia el rostro enrojecido y un hilillo de sangre corría por su nariz. En sus ojos se leía perfectamente lo furiosa y frustrada que se sentía.

Abajo Tatewaki estaba con la quijada en el suelo incapaz de apartar la vista de las dos chicas frente a frente y el resto de la gente se veía igual. Las peleas en el trampolín generalmente terminaban con la primera zambullida. Las apuestas eran mas que nada para ver si el contrincante rebotaba o era sacado del agua inconsciente.

Aquello era algo que el no esperaba. Una variante que definitivamente podía ser mala o...

De repente un hombre de pelo largo y bigote visiblemente tomado se levantó de su silla y grito:

-¡Esha es mi Hijaaaa. La me... Hip... Mejor del Mundo!

Y toda la gente comenzó a irrumpir en vítores y aplausos. Un chico que trabajaba para Kuno se acercó rápidamente a el y le mostró la libreta de apuestas, la cosa había empezado a ponerse muy arriesgada.

-¡Prepárense para el segundo round! –Tatewaki ya no estaba tan convencido de seguir pero la mirada de furia de Kodashi le pronosticaba un mal día si suspendía el combate.

-¿Nos estamos preocupando Tatewaki-kun? –Nabiki se había acercado hasta donde estaba el. Las miradas de ambos se sostuvieron con tintes de ansiedad hasta que Kuno desvió la vista- Parece que tu hermanita ya encontró la horma de su zapato.

-Solo es un contratiempo que será subsanado rápidamente –Dijo Kuno con petulancia- Mi hermana se alzara con la victoria indudablemente.

-¡Quinientos Yenes a la chica nueva para ganar! –Gritó un muchacho.

-¡Doblo mi apuesta a favor de la chica nueva!

-¡Yo apuesto a que habrá un tercer round!

Kuno ahora si que estaba sudando. Las variantes se empezaban a multiplicar y eso significaba que las posibilidades de perdida aumentaban y la idea de perder dinero no le parecía.. ¿Hacer trampa? Eso implicaría que el, Tatewaki Kuno, Un ejemplo de rectitud y honradez ¿Tendría que reducirse al nivel de un vil Truhán?... Bueno Honrado y rico jamás estaban en la misma frase. Miró hacia un lado donde un grupo de sus subalternos estaban y después movió la cabeza en un gesto que los chicos entendieron de inmediato.

-El jefe quiere el plan b –Dijo uno de ellos-. Con cuidado vayan por las escafandras.

Cinco chicos se movieron disimuladamente hacia los vestidores sin notar que otro muchacho de coleta había abandonado su puesto e iba tras ellos mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¡Segundo round! –Gritó Kuno mas tranquilo.

De nuevo las chicas saltaron varias veces en las tablas para tomar el impulso adecuado y se lanzaron al vacío. Akane ya había entendido de que iba esta locura y decidió acabar de una vez. Pateó pero fue bloqueada. Kodashi la jaló del pie y logro conectar su codo en la sien de la chica, Akane sintió que el mundo cimbraba pero se recuperó y le atizo un rodillazo en la quijada a su rival, ella entonces le dio con la planta del pie en el bajo vientre y con eso se alejaron a tiempo para zambullirse.

¡SPLASH¡SPLASH!

Akane no pudo tomar la pose normal para caer en el agua y cayó de pie recta como una varilla. Kodashi la siguió con segundos de diferencia. Akane estaba por alcanzar la palanca nuevamente cuando sintió que algo la sujetaba del pie. Alzo la vista y vio a Kodashi con una mirada demencial que la estaba enredando en su cuerda. Si jalaba la palanca y eran empujadas hacia arriba iban a quedar muy mal paradas. Giro como un trompo tratando de zafarse. Eso las empujó mas hacia el fondo.

En el instante en que ambas se sumergieron Kuno se alzó de puntas para tratar de ver el fondo de la piscina Entonces notó algo: Ryoga permanecía atente a la salida de su peleadora, el agua se había enturbiado y no se podía ver el fondo (cosa que Kuno era lo que necesitaba) Y Ranma estaba ahí también pero no al pendiente de Kodashi. Lo estaba mirando con un gesto de burla y una escafandra de buceo en una mano. Los ojos de Tatewaki se abrieron de par en par y luego vio a cinco figuras que comenzaban a arrastrarse fuera de los vestidores con todas las señas de que los habían apaleado.

-Maldito seas Saotome –murmuro Kuno amenazadoramente- Ya me encargare de ti.

-Se están tardando en salir –Nabiki se levantó de la mesa.

El resto de la gente notó que las cuerdas se estaban tensando. Demasiado. Las chicas no salían del agua, un crujido les indicó que el motor que jalaba las cuerdas estaba forzándose.

Akane había alcanzado la palanca, lo malo es que seguía enredada en la cuerda de Kodashi y esta estaba enredada en la palanca y no parecía que se fuera a soltar fácilmente.

"¡Nos vamos a ahogar pedazo de estúpida!" Pensó Akane mientras miraba fijamente a su rival. Kodashi no se veía en lo absoluto preocupada, incluso parecía disfrutar el momento. Pero Akane no y no iba a morir por culpa de una tipa así. La sujetó del cabello y jaló con fuerza mientras pateaba la palanca hasta que esta comenzó a ceder.

"Un poco mas" Pensó Akane y sintió que los pulmones estaban protestando "Un poco mas".

Kodashi comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que venia y desesperada trato de quitarse la cuerda pero algo la sujetó firmemente del pelo. Akane la miraba a los ojos y sonreía como un halcón que tenia a un ratoncito en sus garras.

¡BOOOMMM!

¡SPLOOOOSSSSHHH!

Una especie de explosión se produjo en el instante en que las dos chicas salieron despedidas hacía arriba. La gente que se había arremolinado cerca de la orilla se llevó un espectacular remojón.

-¡Arriba miren! –Gritó alguien que se secó primero los ojos.

Akane y Kodashi seguían enredadas en la cuerda pero además Akane estaba sujetando el cabello de Kodashi y lo retorcía haciendo que la otra muchacha gritara de dolor. Finalmete llegaron al punto de tensión. Las cuerdas se estiraron y de repente las plataformas crujieron. Las dos muchachas estaban suspendidas en el aire sin poder moverse en parte por que las cuerdas seguían convertidas en un nudo y en parte porque la chica Tendo tenia a su rival firmemente sujeta de la cola de caballo que usaba.

-¡Sueltameeee! –Bramó enfurecida Kodashi. Mientras trataba de deshacerse de la mano que jalaba su pelo.

Un segundo crujido de las plataformas. Akane sintió que estaba al punto y entonces sonriendo dijo:

-Si es lo que quieres... ¡Técnica Tendo: "Fury's octopus kick"!

Akane la soltó al tiempo que empezaba a dar de patadas y girar a tal velocidad que parecía que tenia mas de dos piernas, la cuerda se tensó mas pero se desenredo y ambas muchachas salieron despedidas a sus respectivas plataformas con bastante brusquedad.

Akane se liberó de su cuerda, giro un par de veces en el aire y logro caer en el trampolín mientras daba un par de botes mas bien bruscos pero no cayó. Permaneció con una pierna flexionada y las manos en una pose de defensa al estilo de la grulla. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Kodashi llegó hasta su plataforma y se estrelló contra ella, rebotó en el trampolín y salió despedida hacia la piscina pero la cuerda estaba hecha nudo así que se estiró sin tocar el agua y regresó solo para estrellarse de nuevo en el trampolín y después quedar colgando como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña.

Kuno estaba pálido y sin habla.

Soun bebía otra copa mas de sake aprovechando que todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a su hija.

Entonces Ranma le arrebató el altavoz a Kuno y hablo por el.

-¡Kodashi Kuno no puede continuar... La ganadora es Akane Tendo!

La gente rompió en aplausos y rechiflas, los ayudantes de Tatewaki miraban aterrados a su alrededor tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ahora ellos tenían que pagar las apuestas. Kuno simple y sencillamente se dejo caer de rodillas mientras todos festejaban a su alrededor.

Akane sentía que le dolían las costillas y la cara pero estaba feliz, siempre que ganaba en algo que no conocía bien se sentía así de exultante. Miró al frente donde Ranma ya había subido y ahora se dedicaba a rescatar a una inconsciente Kodashi. Ambos se voltearon a ver. El sonreía con orgullo y había algo en sus ojos que hizo que ella se ruborizara. Alguien gritaba en la base de la plataforma de ella.

-¡Suéltame la voy a matar!

-¡Basta suelta esa cosa y termina tu gelatina!

-¡Que me sueltes te digo y ya me canse de comer esa cosa!

Akane suspiro resignada cuando reconoció las voces. Ukyo apareció en ese instante jalando su espátula y Ryoga tratando de quitársela.

-¡Que la suelte le digo va a lastimar a alguien con eso!

-¡De eso se trata maldita sea! –Protestó la chica y al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no la iba a soltar- Pero si tanto la quieres quédatela.

-¡Pero no la suelteeeee!...

¡CRASH!

Ukyo sonrió mientras se tronaba los huesos del cuello y se acercaba a Akane.

-No tienes a donde correr aquí arriba. Prepárate a morir.

-¿No te cansas de repetirme siempre lo mismo Ucchan? –La chica Tendo la miraba tranquila con las manos en la cadera mientras que Ranma no apartaba la vista intentando desenredar a una ahora quejumbrosa Kodashi.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar a si! –Ukyo se lanzó hacia ella con los puños preparados.

Akane estaba cansada y harta de los juegos, dejo que Ukyo enrarecida de coraje se acercara lo suficiente y la esquivó sin alejarse demasiado. Al pasar a su lado le dio un certero y fuerte golpe con la punta de los dedos justo en la base de la nuca.

El cerebro de Ukyo se desconectó temporalmente y estaba inconsciente antes de caer.

En una fracción de segundo solemos tomar decisiones importantes. Cuando Akane vio inconsciente a la otra chica se dio cuenta de que si caía desde la plataforma al agua se podía matar y no importa cuantas veces Ukyo la haya tratado de matar ella no le haría lo mismo. La tomó de la mano y la jaló al interior, con tan mala suerte que ella se resbaló. Demasiado concentrada en evitar que Ukyo saliera lastimada solo atinó a girar con tan mala puntería que se golpeo la frente en el borde de la tabla.

Fue como una explosión de luz en sus ojos. Tomada de sorpresa no se preparo para el golpe y lo ultimo que vio fue el fondo de la piscina acercándose rápidamente a ella...

Sintió algo tibio en sus labios. Señal de que estaba viva, entonces sintió también que sus pulmones clamaban aire y se incorporó tosiendo con fuerza mientras su entorno comenzaba a verse con claridad. Caras de angustia que se convertían en alivio y comentarios de "esta bien, menudo susto" Pero mas que nada la cara de Ranma a pocos centímetros de la suya, destilando agua y ligeramente pálido. Ella se sintió algo asustada y lo retiro de un empujón sin entender bien que había pasado.

-¡Akane chan, Akane chan! –Nodoka y el resto de la familia llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, la matriarca de los Saotomes la envolvió en una toalla y la ayudó a pararse- Que susto nos diste niña.

-Menos mal que Ranma kun sabe de primeros auxilios –Kasumi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano- Aunque yo también me asuste cuando te lanzaste por ella... Perdona que te lo diga oniichan pero que manera tan desgarbada de caer al agua.

"¿Lanzarte por ella¿Caer al agua?" Y lo mas importante: "¿Ranma?" Akane lo miró bastante sorprendida.

-Pero si se supone que tu no sabes...

-Bueno ya, ya –Interrumpió Ranma nervioso-. Akane chan debe de estar cansada después de todo esto ¿No seria mejor irnos?

-Buena idea –Dijo Genma- Además creo que Soun no esta en condiciones de quedarse otro rato mas aquí.

-No me sorprende... –Akane se acomodo mejor la toalla molesta por la vision de su padre medio dormido en la mesa.

Mientras salian de las piscinas pudo ver al sequito de los hermanos Kuno llevar en el palanquín a una Kodashi llorosa y vapuleada. La mirada que se cruzó entre ellas era la promesa de que esto no quedaría así. Mas adelante Ryoga estaba sentado en una silla con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, ella se despidió con la mano y el la imitó algo distraído, sin duda por el golpe.

De Ukyo no había ninguna señal. Cosa que podía ser buena o muy mala.

Se había formado una curiosa caravana. Genma adelante con Soun quien entre hipeos y desvaríos le platicaba de algunos entrenamientos que su hija había recibido, mas atrás Nodoka custodiada por sus dos hijas cuchicheaban entre ellas y de tanto en tanto las palabras "Ranma" y "Akane" salían a relucir accidentalmente acompañada de esas risitas de confabulación. Mas atrás los antes mencionados caminaban lado a lado tratando de ignorar el constante zumbido de sus oídos.

-Tendré que darme un buen baño –Dijo Akane al fin desesperada por incomodo silencio que flotaba entre ellos- Tanto cloro no puede ser bueno para el pelo.

El chico gruño. Algo que podía interpretarse como un "Cierto" o un "Me da igual". Ante tal elocuencia Akane se quedo callada otro rato.

-Ranma... –Dijo después de considerar lo que iba a preguntar- ¿Cómo es que me sacaste de la piscina? Se supone que no sabes nadar.

El muchacho se detuvo y después de asegurarse de que nadie los veía le contestó:

-No nade. Veras. Cuando caíste me lancé detrás de ti. Me asuste al ver lo que había hecho pero luego note que tocamos fondo... Te agarre de un brazo y me impulse hacía arriba, fue como saltar pero con un poco mas de trabajo.

-Y saliste bien librado.

-En realidad ni lo pensé... Parecía que no estabas respirando y tuve que darte los primeros auxilios.

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Akane al recordar esa sensación de tibieza en sus labios ¿Primeros auxilios?. Eso implicaba resucitación cardiovascular y respiración de boca a... La chica puso cara de pánico y se llevó los dedos a los labios.

-¡Wow, wow! –Ranma Reclamó dando un paso hacia atrás al leer la idea de la muchacha- No te estés dando ideas extrañas. Era el procedimiento y no lo disfrute ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No disfrutaste que cosa? –La chica le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.

-Na...Nada. Mira no vamos a pelear por eso, te saque de ahí e hice todo lo que pude por ayudar ¿No podemos dejar esto en un "Gracias Ranma" Y seguir con nuestras vidas?

Akane lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión neutra, como ponderando la situación, finalmente comenzó a caminar. Ranma se quedo ahí sin moverse. La chica se detuvo y mirando por encima de su hombro dijo.

-Gracias Ranma –Y le sacó la lengua

El chico se sintió desconcertado primero y después mas aliviado, corrió para alcanzarla y después continuaron caminando juntos sin hablar.

En lo alto de un árbol y ocultos entre el follaje dos siniestras figuras habían observado el encuentro. Una era una persona muy bajita y de apariencia infantil. La otra era una persona alta y delgada.

-Ya veo por que la escogiste –La voz de la persona baja era cascada y ronca- Será cuestión de deshacernos de la competencia, el chico no parece fuerte.

-Me has enseñado a nunca subestimar a los adversarios –Dijo la otra persona con una serena voz de contra alto- Esperaremos un poco mas, la paciencia es nuestra mejor arma.

Un suave viento movió las ramas de aquel carbol y las figuras desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

**Final de "El Fin de semana"**

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_Notas del autor:_

_Y un capitulo mas y termino una parte mas. Voy a culpar del retraso a la siempre bella webmistress del Portal fics que me sugirió algo y de repente la situación en la historia me cambió (Si soy muy influenciable a veces jajajaja) Pero el cambio es bueno y la historia se hara mas agil. Espero les guste el capitulo, aun me siento algo nervioso cuando escribo cosas de accion. espero que la pela haya sido entendible. Reviews y comentarios bienvenidos. Vamos gente "Retroalimentacion" o como dice los gringos "feed back"_

_**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algun lugar del Anime**_


	10. Secretor y sorpresas 1

**"Secretos y sorpresas"**

**Capitulo 10: "Como volverse popular de 0 a 100 y no morir en el intento"**

Kodashi Kuno era rica, bonita, popular y justo en ese momento la persona mas infeliz de todo Nerima. Y si ella no era feliz el resto del mundo no debería de estarlo. Se vio una vez mas en el espejo y no sabía si llorar o emprenderla a patadas contra el. La imagen que le devolvía no era agradable. Dos ojos morados, labios hinchados, moretones en la mejillas, aparte de los golpes que no eran visibles.

-Esto es inadmisible –Lloriqueó ella- Impensable... Yo Kodashi Kuno reducida a este montón de moretones y golpes.

La verdad Kodashi tenia el aspecto de Rocky después de vencer a Iván Drago. Con la diferencia de que había perdido.

-Se repondrá pronto jefa –Una voz delgada y chillona se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

-Y mi adorado Ranma sama se fue a rescatar a esa... esa... cosa.

-Ella lo ha hechizado –Dijo la voz chillona de nuevo- Lo tiene bajo un embrujo... Alguien así de desgarbado no puede atraer un hombre...

Kodashi lloriqueo un poco y después se tocó un moretón de la mejilla.

-Le he dado nombre a mi dolor... Mi dolor se llama Akane Tendo y juro por todos mis antepasados que le pondré fin. ¡YUREI!

De entre las sombras de la habitación apareció una chica vestida con el uniforme del colegio Furinkan era delgada rayando en lo esquelético y de piel muy pálida. Sus ojos eran dos pequeños puntos enmarcados por unas enormes ojeras, su pelo negro y pajizo estaba suelto y le llegaba a los hombros. De su cuello colgaba una anticuada cámara fotográfica de 35 mm. Camino casi flotando hasta donde la menor de los Kuno estaba y después se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Gozonkougi Yurei está a sus ordenes jefa.

-Necesito saber de ella. Sus flaquezas, sus debilidades. Algo de donde pescarla y hacerla que se retuerza del dolor –Kodashi decía esto mientras trataba de aplicarse una capa de maquillaje que no dio el efecto deseado.- No me conformare venciéndola... La haré pagar.

La chica delgada asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo se perdió en las sombras de la habitación.

* * *

Ranma despertó mucho antes de que su reloj sonara. Había tenido una noche larga y bastante extraña. Soñaba con Akane cayendo inconsciente a la piscina y el rescatándola, la diferencia es que en el sueño el nadaba heroicamente hasta la orilla y después de depositarla delicadamente en el suelo le aplicaba los primeros auxilios, la respiración de boca a boca se convertía de repente en un beso largo y apasionado. Ella lo arrastraba al suelo y lo atrapaba en sus brazos y después el despertó

-Rayos –Ranma se volvió a enredar en la cobija-Espero soñar la segunda parte.

Pero un ruido le llamó la atención era como una sirena a lo lejos un "do" sostenido. Al asomarse por la ventana vio a Akane parada frente al lago artificial en una pose de meditación. Ella era la que hacia ese sonido, un poco mas atrás Soun Tendo le observaba mientras balanceaba una botella de sake entre sus dedos

-No es un concurso de canto hija. Estas usando demasiado la voz.

-¿Qué no se supone que de eso se trata? –Akane dejó la meditación y volteó a ver a su padre

-Se trata de tu ki niña –Soun le dio un trago muy largo a la botella- Se trata de expandirlo a través de la fuerza de tus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Es una técnica nueva? –Ranma apareció en ese instante saltando desde su ventana y cayendo a pocos metros de ellos.

-Una vieja técnica que usan las pescadoras de perlas de la costa –Soun sonrió- Y esta es una técnica que solo las mujeres son capaces de usar.

-Pero aun no la pesco –Dijo Akane decepcionada- Tengo casi tres años estudiándola y no logro nada.

-Pues tus pulmones son muy buenos –Soun le dio otro trago a su botella- Y si todo falla aun podemos meterte de soprano en la opera.

Akane rió sin ganas y le sacó la lengua a su padre. En ese instante apareció Kasumi anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo. Soun les guiño el ojo a los chicos y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Akane iba a hacer lo mismo cuando el muchacho la detuvo sujetándola de la mano. Ella brincó al sentir la tibieza de su piel y se sonrojó. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y después volteó a verlo.

-¿Pasa algo Ranma kun?

-Te quería preguntar... Este... ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer? Es decir no era mi intención...

Si tan solo el no tuviera esos ojos azules tan lindos.

-No te preocupes... Pensándolo bien yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... Es decir sacarte de la piscina y los primeros auxilios y eso –"Genial" Pensó la chica "Estoy sonando como una idiota desesperada"

Ranma tenia demasiado presente el sueño que tuvo. Tragó saliva y se acerco un poco a ella

-Mira... No se si esto sea muy rápido pero...

-¡Hey ustedes dos! –Nabiki se asomó por el balcón de su cuarto- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por su culpa. A los uniformes y a desayunar!

Ranma tuvo el impulso de arrojarle una roca a su hermana. Cuando se dio cuenta Akane ya había corrido al interior de la casa.

-Oneechan baka...

Akane mientras tomó un baño extra rápido y ya se cambiaba de ropa, tenia el uniforme del colegio en las manos pero su mente estaba en otro sitio. Estaba aun perdida en aquellos ojos azules.

-Basta, basta –Akane sacudió la cabeza para espantar aquella imagen de su mente- Debo concentrarme en lo que importa...El arte. Esa es la razón de mi vida. El arte. No un chico, no importa que tan lindo... –Sonrisa boba asomándose en sus labios-... Y fuerte y... –Suspiró y después se horrorizó al darse cuenta de su desvarió- ¡Aaagghh! Ya es suficiente. Hora de ir a la escuela.

Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior su cubierta de "Kane" se había ido por tierra. No tenia caso ponerse el uniforme de muchacho. Vio el uniforme de chicas que estaba aun lado de su futon y entrecerró los ojos.

-Demasiado Cutre... ¿Qué seguirá. Me peinare de colitas? –Se estremeció ante la idea- Ni muerta.

Decisiones, decisiones... Tomó una ropa y se la puso.

En el comedor ya la familia desayunaba. Soun bebía sake para acompañar el desayuno aludiendo que lo hacia por motivos "De entrenamiento" explicando que practicaba el estilo del "monje ebrio"

-Es la mejor excusa que he oído en años –Susurró Nodoka a su marido haciendo que este le lanzara una sonrisa incomoda.

-¡Ya estoy lista! –En ese instante Akane apareció bajando las escaleras de tres en tres.

La chica llevaba el uniforme negro de los hombres. Las mangas subidas a los codos y el pelo suelto se sentó con toda propiedad y agradeciendo los alimentos tomo un plato de arroz y comenzó a comer. Hasta que notó la mirada de sorpresa de todos los Tendo (Su padre se ocupaba en terminar su botella)

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿No estas usando el uniforme incorrecto querida? –Nodoka trató de abordar el tema con toda la diplomacia posible- Creo que te prepare uno, si no te quedo yo podría...

-No me gustó –Respondió la muchacha con toda parquedad- Sin ofender a nadie pero creo que es un poco anticuado.

-Es por lo que he estado peleando –Nabiki se metió en la platica- Parecemos monjas y aunque estoy a favor del tradicionalismo me parece...

-El punto aquí .-Interrumpió Kasumi- Es que deberías de usar el otro.

-¡Uy miren la hora! –Akane terminó su plato de un solo bocado- Si no corremos llegaremos tarde ¡Gracias por los alimentos Nodoka-san!

Un borrón negro salió corriendo de la casa seguido por otro mas y después por una Nabiki que gritaba desesperada que la esperaran. Los adultos y Kasumi se quedaron sentados en la mesa en un sorprendido silencio.

-Mi hija es un genio escurriendo el bulto –Soun sonrió con orgullo y algo tambaleante se levantó- ¿Terminamos nuestro partido de Shogi Genma kun?

-Claro Tendo –Genma se levantó y siguió a su amigo.

Nodoka y Kasumi se quedaron a levantar la mesa. La hija mayor veía con creciente preocupación el rostro de su madre donde se dibujaba una expresión de molestia que no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

Akane corría por la barda que daba al canal seguida muy cerca por Ranma, después de un momento bajó y comenzó caminar con mas calma. El chico se le emparejó.

-No diré que te vez mal pero creo que vas a tener problemas en la escuela.

-Últimamente estas muy condescendiente conmigo –No había ninguna razón pero Akane estaba a la defensiva.

-Hey estoy tratando de sobrellevar bien esto... –Ranma se sintió sorprendido por la forma en que ella le hablaba.

-Le gané a tu novia y de repente prefieres llevarte bien conmigo. –No acabo de decir eso cuando se arrepintió.

-Oye... –Ranma ahora si estaba dolido.

-Que bien.. –Nabiki logró finalmente alcanzarlos- La nueva y reluciente parejita se esta llevando de perlas.

-Nosotros no somos pareja Nabiki san, corte con eso –Akane le lanzó una mirada fulminante. La chica solo sonrió- A menos que eso afecte la popularidad de su hermanito.

-Ni me afecta ni me importa lo que tenga que ver contigo –Ranma saltó de nuevo a la barda y después emprendió la carrera dejando a las dos chicas bastante atrás.

Akane se quedo clavada un momento en donde estaba, apretó los labios y después se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Veo que mi hermanito no es el único que desconecta el cerebro antes de abrir la boca –Nabiki lanzó una divertida carcajada y se alejo caminando a saltitos.

-Debe de ser contagioso –Akane siguió caminando sin mucho animo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se topó con que los chicos que siempre peleaban con Ranma estaban ahí. Ellos la vieron y se lanzaron en tropel hacia ella, Akane bastante sorprendida se preparó para pelear.

Pero los chicos la rodearon y saludaron como quien saluda a un artista muy famoso.

-¡Akane san¿Va a entrar a algún club en particular?

-El club de lucha grecorromana tiene un lugar para usted si le interesa.

-El club de ciencias le ayudaría con las calificaciones en los EAG

Akane sonreía y asentía de tanto en tanto mientras algo parecido al pánico escénico se apoderaba de ella. No tenia ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar ante tantas atenciones.

-¡Aléjense de ella ustedes engorrosos!

Akane identificó a las amigas de Kodashi que se aproximaban. Yuka, Sayuri y otras dos que jamás había visto, las chicas se apostaron a su alrededor y después la escoltaron fuera de aquel grupo de chicos que ahora parecían decepcionados.

Las chicas la arrastraron hasta el baño de mujeres y una vez ahí cerraron la puerta asegurándose que nadie mas estaba ahí. Esta vez Akane se preparó para pelear.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Yuka la abrazó con emoción mientras las demás chicas aplaudían con entusiasmo.

-¿N...Nani? –Akane se quedo totalmente con la guardia baja.

-No sabes como esperábamos que alguien le diera su merecido a la pesada esa –Sayuri corrió a tomarla de las manos- Hemos sido mas que sus amigas sus esclavas ¡No tienes una idea!

-¡Estamos a la orden jefa! –Las cuatro chicas se cuadraron como soldados ante su capitán.

-No, no esperen –Akane tenia una gota de sudor en su cabeza, aquello era tan embarazoso como los chicos en la entrada- No me digan jefa ni nada de eso... Si quieren ser mis amigas ,vale, pero nada de mostrarse humildes y serviles ante mi... O nadie.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Una de las chicas nuevas parecía al punto del llanto.

-Si claro que lo digo en serio... No he tenido muchas amigas antes y me gustaría... –Se detuvo cuando vio cuatro pares de ojos llorosos- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No nada... –Otra de las chicas se secó una lagrima- Nos sentiremos muy honradas de ser tus primeras amigas.

Le gustara o no Akane también sintió un nudo en la garganta aunque no entendía en lo absoluto porque. El sonido de la campana rompió el momento.

-De cualquier manera –Dijo Sayuri mientras salían del baño- Creo que debes de elegir un club para unirte. Las actividades extracurriculares son muy importantes.

-Las cuatro estamos en el equipo de gimnasia –Dijo Yuka- Por ordenes de "La jefa" –Mueca de fastidio de todas- Pero en lo personal a mi me gusta el Soft ball

Las cinco chicas salieron del baño y después de un momento uno de los compartimientos que parecían vacíos se abrió. Silenciosa Yurei Gozonkougi salió de el.

-Traidoras –Siseó la delgada muchacha-Ya verán cuando la jefa se entere. –Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y salió corriendo del baño- ¡Waaaaa. Voy a llegar tarde!

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Pues aquí esta un capitulo que dice mucho y no dice nada (jejeje) después de la tremenda lucha del "Fin de semana" inserto aquí algo de cotidiano y de cómo se desarrollan las cosas entre nuestra pareja favorita claro que es solo la calma que preside la tormenta (Es que escribir tanta acción es cansado) Iniciamos pues una nueva parte que llame "Secretos y Sorpresas" y veremos mas personajes adaptados al estilo de "Akane Nibunnoichi"._

_Por lo pronto me retiro a escribir mis otros fics._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	11. Nabiki y la bella dama

Capitulo 11: "Nabiki y la bella dama: El prometer no empobrece pero puede matarte" 

Akane bostezó y después se estiró sobre su futon antes de decidirse a levantarse. A través de la ventana podía distinguir que el amanecer apenas trataba de despuntar. Soun también estaba levantado. Sentado sobre su futon con la vista perdida en el infinito lo que significaba que el sistema del hombre apenas estaba reiniciando, la chica tenia tiempo para ir al baño, lavarse y vestirse antes de que el despertara al cien por ciento.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con una escena bastante extraña: Nodoka Saotome colgada de cabeza en la entrada de su cuarto. Su pie firmemente sujeto por una rudimentaria trampa de soga. Akane se acercó hasta ella y tratando de aparentar indiferencia la saludo.

-Ohaiyo Nodoka san... ¿Esta usted bien?

-Perfectamente –A pesar de la extraña posición Nodoka conservaba la dignidad- Esta mañana mi hija Kasumi hará el desayuno...

-Ummmh... –Akane no estaba segura de que hacer- ¿Necesita ayuda para bajar?

-La ayuda seria muy apropiada querida.

Una hora después la actividad en la casa Saotome era plena. Genma revoloteaba por la cocina esperando que el desayuno estuviera listo, Nodoka arreglaba la mesa del comedor ayudada por Nabiki, Ranma ejercitaba una kata antes de desayunar mientras observaba a Akane practicar aquel extraño estilo de lucha que mas parecía una vocalización para canto. Soun rectificaba la postura de la chica y agregaba algún comentario mientras daba de tanto en tanto un trago a su botella.

-¡Desayuno! –Gritó Genma entusiasmado.

Fue un desayuno rápido, Akane agradeció los alimentos pero antes de salir fue interceptada por Nodoka.

-Querida me parece que estas olvidando el uniforme.

-¿El uniforme? –Por un momento Akane no pareció entender hasta que vio que la señora Saotome sostenía en un gancho el uniforme femenino de la escuela- ¡Ah! Ese uniforme… -De repente puso cara de susto y señalo un punto tras la mujer- ¡Miren es la gloria alada de Mutahabare!

Todos miraron. Nodoka de repente cayó en cuenta de la trampa pero cuando volteo, Akane ya saltaba alegremente por encima de la barda de la casa. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y después se llevó el uniforme de regreso a la habitación de la muchacha.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y todo parecía normal en la casa Saotome. Después de hacer los deberes Ranma y Akane practicaban algunas Katas en el dojo, Genma y un semi-alcoholizado Soun jugaban al Shogui y Nodoka Saotome y sus dos hijas terminaban de doblar la ropa que habían lavado aquella mañana.

-Y el idiota de Kenzuo se le acerco demasiado a Akane –Nabiki relataba una anécdota de la escuela- Debió de pensarlo mejor ¡Jamás creí que alguien se pudiera doblar de esa manera!

-Es bueno saber que hay un pervertido menos en la escuela –Opinó escuetamente Kasumi.

-¿Y que hizo Ranma al respecto?

Nodoka hizo esta pregunta en tono casual pero las hijas temblaron. Nodoka jamás preguntaba las cosas al azahar

-Pues… Ranma no se entero de nada. –Nabiki se sintió preocupada.

-Akane debió de decirle a Ranma sobre las intenciones de este chico y dejar que el se encargara de la situación.

-¿Qué le preocupa Okaasan? –Preguntó Kasumi con cautela.

Nodoka dejó la ropa que estaba doblando y se sentó frente a sus hijas.

-He tomado una decisión. Hoy hablare con su padre y le pediré que cancele el compromiso con Akane Tendo y que ellos se retiren de esta casa.

-¡OKAASAN! –Las dos chicas miraban a su madre con horror.

-No considero que Akane Tendo sea una buena esposa para su hermano –Continuó la matriarca- En estos días la chica nos ha mostrado un espíritu y una determinación que honestamente choca contra lo que pueda decirse tradicional. Si yo he de casar a alguno de ustedes espero una persona recta, justa y sobre todo tradicional.

-Pero okaasan –Nabiki tomó aire y se enfrentó a Nodoka- Yo creo que esta siendo demasiado estricta al respecto. Ranma y Akane se ven muy bien juntos, he notado que el tiene interés en ella y la verdad usted sabe que Ranma nunca muestra interés en nadie.

-Precisamente por eso hija. Ranma no debe interesarse en alguien tan poco… Femenino.

-Pero eso es discriminación Okaasan no…

-Es algo que se tiene que hacer y aunque se oye injusto no lo es. Debemos de cuidar nuestras tradiciones.

Nabiki miro a su hermana mayor que permanecía silenciosa y pálida. Después a su madre.

- ¿Y si Akane fuera mas femenina… Estaría bien para su aprobación Ookasan?

-Hay algunas cosas mas involucradas... Pero seria un buen comienzo –Nodoka arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué estas planeando hija?

-¿Y si yo le dijera que puedo hacer que Akane Tendo sea mas femenina y recatada?

Nodoka se cruzó de brazos y con la mirada alentó a que su hija continuara. Kasumi miró nerviosa a las dos mujeres. Sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-Esta es la propuesta madre: -Nabiki se situó detrás de Kasumi y la tomo de los hombros- Oneesama y yo le enseñaremos a Akane Tendo a ser "Una mujer entre las mujeres" en menos de un mes y usted aprobara el compromiso sin ninguna objeción.

-Es mucho lo que tendrían que hacer hija… ¿Y si fallan?

-No fallaremos –Nabiki se veía firme, Kasumi estaba más pálida aun y trataba de hablar pero no le prestaban atención.

-¿Y si fallan? –Preguntó Nodoka de nuevo- ¿Qué tanto te puedes comprometer en esto hija?

Nabiki apretó los labios pensando lo que iba a decir.

-Sepukku

Nodoka arqueó las cejas muy sorprendida. Kasumi no dijo nada porque en ese momento su cerebro hizo corto circuito.

-¿Tan segura estas de lograrlo Nabiki chan? –Nodoka paso de la sorpresa a verse divertida, a ponerse seria.

-Un mes madre –Continuó Nabiki- Tendrá a la nuera perfecta o Ranma se convertirá en hijo único.

-Hai –Nodoka asintió mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto- Que sea entonces tu palabra de honor Nabiki Saotome.

La matriarca salió del cuarto. Las chicas permanecieron en silencio un rato más. Entonces Kasumi pareció salir de su estupor y saltó al cuello de su hermana.

-¡BAKAA! –Kasumi la tiró al suelo y la sacudió con fuerza- ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR! TU SABES QUE OKAASAN TOMA MUY EN SERIO LAS PROMESAS.

-La cumpliremos –Nabiki logro sacarse del histérico jaloneo de su hermana- Akane es un diamante en bruto. Solo necesita pulirse un poco.

Justo en ese momento Akane pasó frente a la habitación. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de hombre y una playera sin mangas, estaba bebiendo una gaseosa de lata y se estaba rascando el trasero de una manera bastante indecorosa. Soltó un ruidoso eructo y luego volteo a ver a las dos muchachas que aun estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-¡Hey Chicas!

Y caminando como un vaquero que perdió su caballo se alejó de ahí.

Nabiki y Kasumi permanecían en su posición con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno…- Nabiki sonrió algo apurada- Tal vez necesite un poco mas de trabajo del que pensé al principio.

Kasumi volvió a saltarle al cuello y la apretó con fuerza.

**Continuara… **


	12. El Nekoken Parte 1

**Capitulo 12: "La Furia del Neko ken. Primera parte: Conspiración"**

Mansión Kuno.

Tatewaki Kuno descansaba tranquilamente sobre un mullido sillón e intentaba concentrarse en un libro de cuentas que tenia ante el, aunque solo lo intentaba ya que su hermana Kodashi caminaba frente a el de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Se que me voy a arrepentir por preguntar –Dijo guardando finalmente el libro de cuentas- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta querida oneechan?

-¡Esa bruja de Tendo! –Estalló finalmente Kodashi- ¡No puedo aceptar una derrota tan humillante!

-Yo también perdí mucho ese día –Dijo Tatewaki en un tono condescendiente- Aunque tuvo mucho que ver tu querido "Caprichito"

-¡No lo llames así! –Kodashi lo amenazó con un dedo- Ranma sama es el amor de mi vida.

-Oneechan por favor… ¿Amor? Tú ni siquiera sabes como escribirlo. Conveniencia suena mas apropiado.

-¿Cómo lo tuyo con Nabiki Tendo? –Aguijoneó la chica.

Por un instante Tatewaki pareció afectado pero soltó de inmediato una sonora carcajada.

-Estas hablando del pasado. En su momento fue un buen negocio pero me parece que no estamos hablando de mí.

-Debe de haber una manera de humillarla –Kodashi recobró su odio inicial- De destruirla…

-Algo publico… Y cobrando una módica suma por el espectáculo.

-¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo diabólico sin meter negocios en el Onisama?

-Lo lamento pero no soy un amante del arte por el arte. –Kuno se detuvo y miro un rincón de la habitación. Ahí entre las sombras apareció la delgada y pálida Yurei Gozonkouji.

-Mi señora –Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Kodashi- Aquí están las fotos que me pidió.

Kodashi iba a tomar el sobre que le ofrecían pero su hermano fue más rápido.

-Veamos, veamos –Dijo Kuno mientras veía las fotos y caminaba alrededor del cuarto esquivando a su hermana- Akane saludando a la salida de la escuela, saludando en un café, saludando cerca de su casa, en traje de baño –Aquí el silbó y se guardo la foto- Esta se venderá como pan caliente en la escuela. Entrenando… -Se detuvo y dándole las fotos a su hermana miró a Yurei- Y dime… ¿Lograste tomarle una sola foto en donde no se diera cuenta que la seguías?

-Pues no –Admitió apenada.

-¡Esta posando en todas las fotos! –Kodashi las arrojó al piso furiosa- ¿Qué clase de espía eres?

-Es que parece que tiene ojos en la espalda –Trató de disculparse- No pude tomarla con la guardia baja.

-Un desperdicio de tiempo entonces –Kuno se volvió a sentar y miro con burla a las dos mujeres en la habitación

-Quizá no –Dijo Yurei en voz baja- Pasó algo extraño en la mañana antes de que entraran a la escuela.

Los hermanos Kuno prestaron atención a la delgada muchacha.

-Un poco antes de que pudiera cambiar el rollo de mi cámara. Mientras salían a la escuela…

* * *

Akane despertó algo cansada aun. La escuela y los estudios resultaban aun más difíciles que un entrenamiento de artes marciales. Su padre estaba sentado en su futon con la vista perdida en alguna punto del infinito lo que significaba que tardaría un rato en volver al mundo de los vivos. Ella podía recordar que hubo un tiempo en que el se levantaba mas temprano aun y en mejores condiciones.

-Maldito alcohol… -Murmuro ella con amargura.

Salió del cuarto con sus cosas para tomar una ducha. Al llegar a la puerta del baño se topó con Kasumi… O mejor dicho media Kasumi. La chica estaba enterrada hasta la cintura en un hoyo en el suelo.

-Buenos días… -Akane no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

-Oh Buenos días Akane –Kasumi le sonrió como si nada pasara- Hoy mi madre hará el desayuno.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-La ayuda seria muy apropiada en este momento –Kasumi sonrió y extendió los brazos para que Akane la ayudara a salir de aquel agujero.

En un rincón del pasillo se podía apreciar una pala con tierra fresca en su borde.

Un poco mas tarde Ranma y Akane se preparaban para ir al colegio. La chica había descubierto para su disgusto que las hermanas le habían escondido el uniforme masculino y fue obligada a ponerse el jumper de la escuela.

-No te pasara nada si te pones el jumper una sola vez –Dijo Ranma poniéndose los zapatos en la entrada.

-Odio las faldas –Dijo Akane enfurruñada- No puedes pelear con ellas se te ve todo si pateas alto.

-Me imagino que te pusiste unos shorts bajo la falda…

-¡Claro que si! –Dijo Akane- Nunca sabes….

-¡Kuiiiiiii!

Justo en el momento en que Ranma abría la puerta de la casa el pequeño cerdito negro pasó como una exhalación bajo sus pies.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó el muchacho.

-¡P-chan! –Gritó Akane mientras corría detrás de el- ¡Ven acá en este momento!

-¿P-chan? –Ranma corrió también y se le emparejó- ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-Si. Tus papás aceptaron que me quedara con el –Akane miró a su alrededor. El animalito se había escondido en algún arbusto de los que rodeaban la casa.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Un pequeño movimiento llamó su atención y lanzando una exclamación de victoria metió la mano en un arbusto. Pero en lugar de sacar al cerdito desaparecido tenia en sus manos a un pequeño gatito marrón.

La chica palideció y lanzando un grito de terror soltó al animalito que en lugar de huir lanzó un maullido y se acercó a la chica.

-¡ALEJATE! –La chica retrocedió hasta que se topó con Ranma que la miraba desconcertado. Ella instintivamente lo abrazó y comenzó a temblar de miedo- ¡DILE QUE SE VAYA!

P-chan salió de detrás del otro arbusto y miró la escena. No entendía bien pero aparentemente el gato estaba tratando de atacar a su dueña. Lanzó un chillido de batalla y embistió al desconcertado animal que solo atinó a correr aterrado.

-Que se vaya, que se vaya… -Akane escondía la cara en el pecho de Ranma el corazón de ella estaba como loco.

Y Ranma no estaba precisamente ecuánime. Por un momento permaneció con los brazos en los costados, después con manos temblorosas la abrazó. Le sorprendió mucho lo bien que ella se acomodaba entre ellos.

-Tranquila -Le susurró- Tu… Tu cerdo lo espantó…

Akane pasó de estar asustada a estar nerviosa ¿Cómo acabo abrazada de Ranma? Solo recordaba el animal… Aquel horrible y peludo animal y después… bueno pues ella abrazada así. Lo peor del caso era que no estaba tan desagusto. Ese era el problema, la cercanía de el le agradaba, le quitaba el miedo pero no le disminuía los saltos que estaba dando su corazón.

-¿Ran…Ma? –Ella se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se oía su voz- ¿Podrías… Podrías soltarme?

-Claro… -Los brazos permanecieron en su sitio y ella no protestó.

En ese momento aparecieron Nabiki y Kasumi.

-¿Porque tu cerdito estaba persiguiendo a un gato? –Nabiki miraba hacia donde los dos animalitos habían desaparecido. Al mirar a los muchachos estos estaban a unos dos metros de distancia de cada uno y rojos como tomates, evitando verse a la cara- ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No nada -Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar- Se nos hace tarde. –Dicho esto tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Cierto… Ya es tarde –Akane reaccionó segundos después y tomando la mochila saltó por encima de la barda.

Las hermanas Saotome se quedaron viendo un rato la barda.

-Tengo la sensación de que metimos la pata horriblemente –Dijo Nabiki.

-Y yo de que debo de apurarme a terminar los kimonos para el seppuku…

Yurei Salió de entre los arbustos sin ser detectada.

* * *

-¿Gatos? –Kodashi estaba sorprendida- ¿Dices que la salvaje esa le tiene miedo a los gatos?

-Pánico mi señora –Corrigió Yurei- Créame. No hay manera de que estuviera fingiendo.

Kodashi comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras un plan se desarrollaba en su mente. Tatewaki la miro con gesto indiferente y después regresó a las cuentas de su libreta.

-¡Eso es! –Kodashi se detuvo de golpe- Será mi jugada maestra. ¿Hermanito?

Tatewaki dejo sus cuentas.

-Tengo la sensación de que tu jugada va a salir muy cara.

En pocas palabras Kodashi les expuso la idea. Yurei aplaudió admirada y Tatewaki solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve a hacer tu parte Yurei –La delgada muchacha asintió con una reverencia y se retiró. La "Rosa negra" miró a su hermano- ¿Harás tu parte Onisama?

-Pierde cuidado –Contesto el tomando el teléfono- todo lo que necesitas estará en la escuela al medio día.

Kodashi también salió de la habitación. Tatewaki jugaba con el cable del teléfono. La idea de su hermana aunque infantil prometía ser divertida… Tal vez podría agregarle algo más… Interesante. Marco un número de teléfono diferente. Una voz masculina le contesto casi de inmediato.

-Zoológico de Nerima…

-¿Matsui? Habla Tatewaki Kuno… Referente a esa deuda que tienes conmigo creo que ya se como podemos arreglarnos…

* * *

Ranma estaba tirado en el medio del patio de la escuela rodeado de un centenar de chicos que aprecian haber sido atropellados por un dieciocho ruedas. Aquella mañana el habitual "grupo de practica" que esperaba a Ranma en la entrada de la escuela estaba particularmente enfadado con el. Aparte de tener a la que según ellos era la chica mas bonita de la escuela resulta que se corrió el rumor de que la nueva chica popular Akane Tendo Estaba comprometido con el ¿Comprometido y además con novia? Aquello era más de lo que se le podía perdonar a cualquiera. Ranma tenia que ser castigado a como diera lugar.

Claro esta que el resultado fue que el chico termino mas cansado que de costumbre y los del "Grupo de practica" mas aporreados que otros días.

-Parece que ya te agarraron idea –Akane apareció en ese momento acompañada de sus nuevas amigas Yuka y Sayuri.

-¡Pse! –Bufó Ranma fingiendo que no se sentía molido- No es nada que no pueda manejar.

Una repentina lluvia de petados de rosa le anunciaron a Ranma que las cosas se iban a poner peor. Virtualmente de la nada Kodashi cayó en sus brazos y antes de que pudiera parpadear esta le planto un largo y apasionado beso. Sintiendo que se ahogaba la alejo de una manera un poco brusca.

-Lamento haberme ausentado tanto amor mió –La voz de Kodashi destilaba un exceso de dulzura-Pero no quería que vieras mi rostro con algunos detallitos causados por… Tú sabes. La tipa esa

-Que modesta Kodashi –Akane estaba mirándolos como si lanzara cuchillos por los ojos- "La tipa esa" no te causo unos "detallitos" te hice un facial a patadas.

-¿Acaso me estas retando "zorrita"? –Kodashi se separo del muchacho.

-Ven y compruébalo –Akane arrojó su mochila aun lado y se puso en pose de combate. Yuka y Sayuri retrocedieron.

-¡Nadie va a pelear aquí! –Ranma se interpuso entre ellas- ¡Bastante tengo con los locos estos! –Señalo a todos los muchachos sembrados en el suelo- ¡Cómo para tener que estar metido en un lío con ustedes!

-Pero Ranma mi amor….

-Un momento ella empezó y…

El muchacho les lanzó una mirada fulminante a las dos.

-Ni una palabra más. –Ranma se dirigió a Akane- Para ser una persona que no le gustan los problemas te estas volviendo demasiado complicada Akane san.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se metió en la escuela.

-Nunca lo había visto tan enojado –Kodashi se sintió algo dolida. Volteo a ver a Akane y le lanzó una mirada de reproche- Parece que esto es tu culpa "zorrita". –Después reparó en Yuka y Sayuri- Veo que ya tienes tu propio grupo de seguidoras.

-Hemos renunciado al club de Gimnasia –Sayuri la encaró en un repentino ataque de valor- Tu ya no tienes que decirnos nada.

-Así me evitan la molestia de expulsarlas –Kodashi tomó una actitud digna y se alejó de ahí.

Akane estaba enfadada aun. Dio una patada en el suelo y después se metió también a la escuela seguida por sus amigas.

-¿Estas enojada? –Preguntó Yuka resaltando lo obvió.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué Kodashi te insulto o porque beso a ranma? –Preguntó Sayuri.

Akane se detuvo en seco y miro a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno… Ranma esta comprometido contigo…

-Solo porque a los viejos se les ocurrió –Aclaró ella.

-¿En serio no te dan celos Akane chan? –Pregunto Sayuri.

Un silencio. La chica miraba el piso considerando la pregunta.

-No –Fue su única respuesta antes de dirigirse al salón

-¿Tu le crees?

-Ni media palabra.

Durante las clases había un cierto aire de tensión que tenía a los estudiantes algo preocupados. Tres auras de batalla encendidas y a punto de hacer explosión. Akane en una esquina Ranma en un extremo y Kodashi en el otro.

Ranma estaba enfadado porque parecía que lo habían agarrado de trofeo. Kodashi todo el tiempo luciéndose a sus costillas y ahora Akane… Bueno en realidad no se estaba luciendo con el… Aun así había algo en la actitud de ella que lo molestaba. A veces parecía que podían ser amigos. Otras simplemente era una molestia. Una chica fingiendo ser un muchacho y otras veces, como aquella mañana en el patio de la casa, donde parecía otra cosa totalmente diferente.

* * *

La hora del receso llegó en la escuela para jóvenes de San Hebereth. Ryoga Hibiki salió de su salón y buscó un sitió para comer cuando notó que un grupo cuchicheaba tratando de pasar desapercibido. Entre ellos estaba Kuno Tatewaki, así que no podía ser bueno. Con cautela se acercó y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Los camiones del refugio de animales ya están el auditorio de Furinkan como lo ordenó jefe –Dijo uno de los muchachos.

¿Camiones con animales en Furinkan?

-¿Que hay de mi encargo del Zoológico? –Pregunto satisfecho Kuno

-Fue el primero en llegar –Confirmó el muchacho- No se preocupe señor todo esta en orden

Ryoga alzó una ceja preocupado ¿Qué pretendía hacer Kuno con todo eso?

-Mantengan la discreción señores –Dijo Kuno- Es la fiesta de mi hermana y ella sabrá que hacer

Muy bien. Ryoga sumó las partes: Animales, zoologico, hermana de Kuno. Lo que significaba que la desquiciada rosa negra tenía en mente hacer una broma pesada a alguien o…

-¡Akane san! –Ryoga recordó la pelea del fin de semana. Sin duda Kodashi pensaba cobrárselas.-Tengo que avisarle.

De repente Kuno desenvainó el boken que guardaba en su cintura y sin previo aviso lo lanzó hacía donde Ryoga estaba. El chico esquivó el ataque y saltó a una distancia segura. Kuno caminó con calma para recuperar su boken y después lo blandió en dirección del muchacho.

-Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Hibiki san –Kuno comenzó a rodearlo buscando el mejor ángulo para su ataque.

-¿Qué esta planeando ahora Kuno sempai? –Ryoga vio con preocupación que los seguidores de Kuno comenzaban a rodearlo lentamente.

-Yo nada en particular –Kuno levantó una mano y los otros chicos se quedaron en sus posiciones- Solo soy un patrocinador de una inocente travesura de mi hermana.

-Nada de lo que hacen ustedes es inocente –Ryoga comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Qué va a hacer señor Hibiki? –Kuno parecía un gato cazando un ratón- ¿Delatarme con la señorita Tendo? –Sonrió al ver la mirada de desconcierto de el- Así es señor mío. Nada escapa ala sagaz vista del relámpago azul.

Ryoga estudió sus posibilidades y antes de que los demás se movieran corrió hacia uno de ellos y le lanzó una patada al estomago. De la nada Kuno saltó a su espalda y le asestó un certero golpe con el boken en la espada. El impacto lo hizo caer de rodillas y una media docena de chicos le cayó encima. Superado en numero no pudo moverse.

-Enciérrenlo en la bodega del gimnasio –Ordeno Kuno- No quiero sorpresas innecesarias antes de la fiesta

-¡Malvado! –Ryoga trataba de soltarse sin mucho éxito- ¡Deja a Akane san en paz!

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de la bella damita Tendo –Dijo Kuno mientras se llevaban al chico- Es un asunto exclusivo de mi hermana.

-Sempai –El chico que recibió la patada en el estomago se acercó a el- ¿Vamos a instalar las cámaras?

-Iré con ustedes –Kuno le lanzó una ultima mirada a Ryoga- Esto es algo que no me quiero perder.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

_Nuevamente me vi en la necesidad de partir este capitulo a la mitad. Este capitulo es uno de los mas elaborados que he hecho para esta serie. espero les guste _

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algun lugar del anime.**


	13. El Nekoken Parte 2

**CAPITULO 13: El nekoken parte dos: Garras fuera de control.**

Soun Tendo canturreaba una canción mientras disfrutaba del dulce placer del embotamiento etílico (Traducción: Se estaba pegando una borrachera monumental) Por primera vez en muchos meses podía darse el lujo de beber sin prisas y paladeando cada sorbo. Aunque también podía recordar las razones para hacerlo y algo parecido a una angustia quería florecer en su pecho. Afortunadamente el era mas rápido y lograba ahogarla de un trago antes de que lograra echar raíces. A lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de entrenamiento de los alumnos de Genma. Pensó que sería una buena idea ir al dojo y darle una mano a su viejo amigo. Tal vez de paso encontraría un nuevo discípulo para enseñarle su arte. Tenía a Akane, claro. Pero nunca estaba de más tener un as bajo la manga.

-Madre –En eso escuchó la voz de Kasumi- ¿No ha visto a la mascota de Akane san? Tengo su comida pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

-Creo recordar que una amiga de Akane vino por el cerdito –Contestó Nodoka- La chica delgada… Yurei me parece.

-¿La mejor amiga de Kodashi san? –Kasumi se oía extrañada- Que raro…

Las viejas y oxidadas alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Soun. Personas como la tal Kodashi no suelen tener amigos. Más bien sirvientes y después de la derrota que sufrió dudaba que se llevaran al animalito con las mejores intenciones y Akane no solía ser muy benevolente con los que le quitaban sus cosas (Lo sabía por dolorosa experiencia).

-Ella puede encargarse algo así fácilmente… Pero por otro lado nunca está de más asegurarse

Y con una determinación mas firme que su caminar se dirigió al colegio Furinkan.

* * *

Las horas de clase pasaron como una lenta tortura para Akane. Por un lado Ranma le evitaba la mirada, se notaba que estaba muy molesto y por otro Kodashi parecía muy interesada en mandar extrañas miraditas a su lugar. Finalmente la campana del almuerzo sonó dándole un leve respiro. Cuando se iba del salón notó a una chica muy delgada secretearse con Kodashi, tardó un momento en reconocerla.

-Es la loca que me ha estado tomando fotos –Se puso de puntitas tratando de ver si podía escuchar algo. Pero solo pudo oír una conmoción que venía del pasillo, eran suspiros y risitas nerviosas de varias muchachas, al voltear a ver de qué se trataba se encontró con Tatewaki Kuno, caminando con la gracia y estilo de alguien muy acostumbrado a ser admirado. Vestido impecable con el traje del colegio San Heberet y llevando el boken de madera en el hombro.

-Ah, la hermosa y letal Akane Tendo –Kuno le hizo una cortés reverencia- Como siempre un placer verla.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Kuno sempai? –La chica no sabía como reaccionar ante el. Por un lado parecía amable y por el otro algo en su sonrisa y su forma de mirar le decían que era muy peligroso.- Estamos algo retirados de el colegio de san Heberet.

-Algunos encargos de carácter personal con mi hermana –Contestó el, siempre atento- Pero si usted gusta tal vez podríamos… -Un movimiento tras Akane le hizo callar y después sonrío- Pero será en otra ocasión. Ahora si me disculpa.

Kuno se metió al salón. Akane esta vez estaba no estaba con la guardia baja así que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona. Con un poco de timidez se volteó para encararla.

-¿Me espías, Ranma kun?

-Ni que me interesara –Contestó el chico metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-Yo solo voy a la cafetería –Siguió caminando pero después se dio la vuelta- Mira, Akane san. Mantente alejada de los Kuno, son las últimas personas con las que deberías involucrarte.

-Pues tú pareces muy cómodo con ellos –Algo se removió en el pecho de ella. ¿El estaba preocupado?

-Es diferente… -Ranma se rascó la cabeza- Kodashi tal vez este loca. Pero Tatewaki es una víbora –Los ojos de Ranma centellearon con furia- No se tienta el corazón para conseguir lo que busca.

-Vaya, vaya. No se porque pero me zumban los oídos.

Los hermanos Kuno aparecieron en ese momento en la puerta del salón. Kodashi se colgó del cuello de Ranma y le susurró algo al oído, después le lanzó una mirada de burla a Akane y se alejaron a la cafetería. La chica Tendo bufó enfadada y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta.

-Mi hermana siempre saca de sus casillas a la gente –Tatewaki se le emparejó- Pero si usted gusta y por un módico precio yo podía programar un combate para que arreglaran sus diferencias.

-No me interesa, gracias de todos modos, Kuno sempai.

-Tengo cierta información que podría ayudarla… Incluso salvarle la vida.

-¿De qué esta hablando? –Akane se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

-Bueno… -Kuno se cruzó de brazos en actitud pensativa- Todo en esta vida tiene su costo: Tres mil yenes y sabrá que le puede deparar este día.

-Creo que rechazaré su oferta –Akane sonrió bastante segura de si misma- Tres mil yenes es mas de lo que traigo y además me gustan las sorpresas.

La chica subió las escaleras a la azotea del edificio. Una mueca de desprecio se dibujo en el rostro de Tatewaki.

-Estupida. –Murmuro mientras se dirigía a la salida- Le ofrecí una solución bastante barata y se negó. Bien… Entonces que enfrente las consecuencias.

* * *

Ryoga apretó los dientes y por enésima vez tensó los músculos, las cuerdas que lo sujetaban finalmente cedieron y el se deshizo de ellas. Se sobó las muñecas y después trató de abrir la puerta de la bodega donde lo encerraron. Como esperaba estaba atrancada. Dio un pequeño empujón para probar la resistencia de la puerta y luego cargando toda su fuerza la arrancó con todo y goznes. Salió y se dio cuenta de que no había alguien cuidándolo.

-Tengo que prevenir a Akane. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr a la salida del colegio

Un profesor lo vio correr, le iba a llamar la atención pero al verlo hacer un boquete en pared de un puñetazo desistió. Mejor hablaría después con sus padres.

* * *

-Estoy satisfecha ¡Gracias por la comida, Sayuri chan!

Yuka, Sayuri y Akane estaban en la azotea del colegio. Sayuri había llevado comida para las tres y ahora estaban sentadas en el suelo viendo las nubes. Akane se había acostado boca arriba con las manos en la nuca y jugaba con un palillo de dientes. Aprovechando que habría clase de educación física se había deshecho del jumper, llevaba el uniforme de deportes y se había amarrado el pelo en su tradicional cola de caballo. Levantó la vista al darse cuenta que Yuka la miraba muy fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. –Yuka se sonrojó- Lo que pasa es que recuerdo que pensé que… Pues que "Kane" era un chico muy atractivo…

-Es cierto –Sayuri también se sonrojó un poco- Si no fuera por lo que pasó en las piscinas nunca hubiéramos imaginado que eras una chica.

-Y una muy bonita –Agregó Yuka ya más tranquila- Hay que reconocer que te sentaba muy bien ese traje de baño.

-Ya dejen de decir eso –Akane estaba incomoda- Pasé diez años de mi vida fingiendo ser un chico. Decirme así sin mas, que soy una chica "linda" me hace sentir muy rara.

-Y hablando de cosas raras –Sayuri señaló con la vista- Ahí viene el "Espectro"

Yurei Gosonkougi se acercó a ellas llevando entre sus manos un sobre. Les hizo una reverencia que no fue respondida y después le entregó el sobre a Akane. Ella lo aceptó algo desconcertada. Una nueva reverencia y la silenciosa muchacha abandonó el lugar.

-Bueno, eso si que fue raro –Yuka se estremeció.

-¿Qué dice la carta? –Sayuri trataba de ver por encima del hombro de Akane.

Akane leyó un par de párrafos y después soltó una bastante colorida blasfemia que asustó a sus amigas. Arrugó el papel y tirándolo al suelo salió corriendo de ahí.

-Bueno, eso fue mas raro todavía –Yuka vio que Sayuri levantaba el papel y lo leía- ¿Qué la puso así?

-"Tenemos a P-chan…" –Leyó Sayuri en voz alta- "… Si quieres verlo de nuevo ven al auditorio en cuanto recibas esta misiva" –La chica miró a su amiga- Y a que no adivinas quien firma.

-Kodashi. –Yuka silbó preocupada- Definitivamente no es buena señal. Quien sabe quien o que sea P- chan pero si lo tiene la loca esa…

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –Sayuri estaba asustada- Yo no se pelear…

-Yo tampoco –Yuka se alzó de hombros- Pero no vamos a dejarla sola.

Y las dos chicas corrieron al auditorio.

Ranma regresaba al salón de clases bastante preocupado. Mientras comían, una de las chicas del club de gimnasia se acercó a Kodashi y le dijo algo al oído. Ella asintió y después disculpándose con el se fue. Solo alcanzó a escuchar la frase "Todo listo" pero eso era suficiente para saber que nada bueno iba a pasar. Y como para confirmar sus sospechas vio a Akane pasar hecha una furia.

-Te vas a perder la clase –Le dijo.

-Solo voy a sacarle la mierda a patadas a tu novia y regreso –Contestó ella alejándose.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la furia de Akane tenía que ver con la ausencia de Kodashi.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahora? –Ranma corrió a alcanzarla.

-Fue a tu casa y se llevó a P-chan –Masculló Akane muy enfadada- Jamás vi a nadie tan desesperado por recibir una paliza –Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ranma la seguía- ¿No te vas a perder la siguiente clase?

-Te acompaño –Contestó el.

-¿Tienes miedo de que la lastime mucho?

-Tengo miedo de que te lastime a ti –De repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y nervioso se apresuró a agregar- ¡Me refiero a que ella puede hacer trampa y la cosa es que sea una pelea justa! –Lo dijo todo muy rápido y sosteniendo la respiración, suspiró y después se relajó un poco- Kodashi te puede estar tendiendo una trampa.

El rostro de Akane se dulcificó y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, clavó la vista en uno de los botones de la camisa del muchacho y después lo miró a los ojos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias por preocuparte –Nerviosa miró hacía otro lado pensando en lo que iba a decir- Y si vas a acompañarme… Procura no estorbar.

El último comentario lo desconcertó por un momento pero al ver la sonrisa de ella también sonrió sintiendo que el corazón le latía un poco más aprisa.

-No me juzgues tan a la ligera.

-No lo haré –Dijo ella y después mientras se daba la vuela y continuaba su camino agregó en voz baja- Ya no mas…

Al llegar al auditorio se encontraron con una extraña calma que rodeaba el lugar. La puerta del edificio estaba entreabierta; Ranma se acercó con cautela y se asomó. El interior estaba en penumbras. Solo una pequeña luz iluminaba el escenario donde colgada en la parte alta estaba una jaula y ahí encerrado el pequeño P-chan chillaba furioso tratando de liberarse.

-Demasiado fácil -Akane tenía ganas de correr por su mascota pero sus instintos clamaban que algo no andaba bien en ese lugar.

Ocultos en un pequeño cuarto cerca del escenario Kuno y un chico de san Heberet grababan a los muchachos con una cámara bastante costosa.

-Ranma Saotome esta con la chica –Dijo el muchacho- A Kodashi sama no le va a gustar esto

-Pero a mí si –Kuno sonrió satisfecho- Estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta para cobrarme ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Están parados en la entrada… Parece que sospechan algo, no entran.

-Afortunadamente, siempre estoy preparado para semejantes eventualidades –Tatewaki estiró la mano y accionó un interruptor en la pared.

Ranma escuchó un ruido extraño y al levantar la vista vio con horror que una enorme caja caía sobre ellos. Empujó a Akane dentro del edificio saltando junto con ella. La chica iba a protestar cuando escuchó el estruendo de la caja al estrellarse contra el suelo. El lugar donde habían estado antes estaba lleno de maderas rotas y sacos de cemento que bloqueaban la entrada.

-Cuando dijiste que no jugaba limpio. –Akane se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose los pantalones- Nunca creí que fuera así.

Las luces se encendieron y entonces pudieron ver que el lugar estaba lleno de chicos y chicas vestidos de negro y enmascarados; Ranma pudo identificar a varias chicas como miembros del club de gimnasia. Y sin duda los chicos eran del club de kendo del colegio de san H. En la cintura llevaban cadenas o bokens de madera.

-Es tan desafortunado que estés aquí mi querido Ranma –Kodashi apareció de entre las cortinas del escenario- Pero no te preocupes. Solo están interesados en la ranflita.

-Si se meten con Akane se meten conmigo –El muchacho se paró aun lado de ella.

"Akane" Pensó Kuno observando la escena "No Akane san, ni Akane chan. Simplemente Akane"

-Pe… Pero mi amor –Kodashi estaba desconcertada- No entiendo… ¿Te pones de su lado?

-Vamos a llevarnos al cerdito y tu no vas a detenernos –Ranma se mantenía firme- Si nos atacan se terminó nuestro noviazgo… Así que depende de ti "cariño"

Kuno agradeció que Kodashi no pudiera ver la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. El muchacho volteó a verlo dudoso de continuar filmando pero el le hizo una seña imperativa para que siguiera.

Kodashi estaba pálida de coraje, se mordía el dedo pulgar mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Akane.

-¡Hechicera! –Tronó finalmente señalando a Tendo- ¡Malvada bruja! Sin duda has puesto alguna clase de sortilegio en mi adorado Ranma ¡Pero yo he de recuperarlo aunque tenga que matarlo en el intento!

Y como si esa hubiese sido la señal, los chicos atacaron. Akane giró en redondo conectando una certera patada en el estomago de un chico que solo alcanzó a lanzar una especie de chillido antes de caer al suelo. Ranma interceptó la cadena de una muchacha y después la lanzó con todo y dueña al otro extremo del salón. Sintió que lo golpeaban con un boken en la espalda, sin voltear acomodó un codazo y escuchó el sonido de una nariz rompiéndose. Interceptó a otra chica y la noqueó con un certero golpe detrás de la oreja. Miró hacia donde Kodashi estaba y la notó muy tranquila. Akane también la vio y arrebatándole un boken a un desprevenido muchacho se lo arrojó a ella. Kodashi lo esquivó con una mueca de desdén pero después tuvo que saltar cuando el dueño del boken también fue lanzado a ella como un proyectil.

-¡Cierren las filas! –Kodashi sacó su listón de gimnasia y lo hizo tronar como un látigo- ¡No dejen que se acerquen!

Akane pateó a otra chica haciéndola girar en el aire como un rehilete y después saltó sobre la cabeza de otro muchacho noqueándolo y después se impulsó sobre la cabeza de otro saltando sobre ellos para alcanzar a Kodashi. Miró un instante sobre su hombro y vio a Ranma pelear contra cinco chicos bien armados, no se preocupó. Hasta donde podía ver el era muy capaz de encargarse de eso y mas. Un último impulso y aterrizó cerca de Kodashi.

-No tienes ni idea de la clase de golpiza que estas a punto de recibir –Akane se tronó los huesos del cuello.

-Te tengo una pregunta, mugrosita –Kodashi tomó una pose de defensa- ¿Los cerdos vuelan?

Akane miró alarmada la jaula donde estaba P-chan; la cuerda que la sujetaba no estaba amarrada a ningún andamio. Yurei la sostenía con una mano. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la esquelética muchacha simplemente la soltó.

-¡Kuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡¡P-CHAAAAAN!!

Akane saltó dando una patada voladora. Kodashi se cubrió pero aun así el golpe la derribó y Akane aprovechó el impulso para tratar de alcanzar al cerdito que caía a plomo. Una figura más apareció en escena. Ranma se había deshecho de algunos atacantes y ahora saltaba también en pos de la jaula que iba en dirección del suelo.

-¡Ya la tengo! –Gritó Ranma. Justo en el momento en que sentía la jaula en sus manos algo lo jaló con mucha fuerza hacía Akane.

Chocaron en el aire dándose un sonoro cabezazo. Kodashi los había atrapado en el aire con su listón de gimnasia y después de enredarlos los mandó directo a una trampilla abierta en el centro del escenario.

**¡THUMP!**

La caída de ellos retumbó en todo el lugar.

Kodashi permanecía con los brazos cruzados mirando el hoyo en el piso. Yurei apareció entonces empujando un carrito con una enorme televisión en el. Los adoloridos muchachos se levantaron del suelo como pudieron y se reunieron cerca del aparato. Tatewaki también entró a escena acompañado del muchacho que no dejaba de filmar. "La rosa negra" se acercó al televisor y lo encendió. La imagen primero oscura indicaba que no había luz y después fue cambiada por una de color verde donde se podía apreciar que Ranma había caído primero para amortiguar el golpe de la chica.

-Caballero hasta el último momento –Dijo Kuno más que nada para molestar a Kodashi.

-El volverá a mi –Dijo ella entre dientes-No importa como, el volverá.

Akane reaccionó primero. Se llevó la mano a la frente pensando que eso iba a dejar un chichón muy feo en la mañana. Ranma se quejó y trató de levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que la chica aun estaba encima de el. Con gentileza la apartó y después vio al cerdito parado aun lado de ellos. Aparentemente la jaula se había roto con la caída y P-chan quedó libre. En ese momento el pequeño animalito olisqueaba el aire, nervioso. Ranma también lo notó. Era un aroma desagradable; como los orines de algún animal. Akane aspiró el aire encerrado y casi de inmediato reconoció el aroma.

_El miedo se cerró en el cielo de la razón como las nubes que presagian la tormenta._

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí –Akane sentía la garganta muy seca.

-Nadie se mete con la rosa negra y se queda tan tranquilo –La voz de Kodashi se escuchó en algún altavoz oculto- Te tengo un pequeño regalo. Ya que eres una bruja, entonces necesitaras una mascota.

Las luces se encendieron.

_Las nubes se hicieron más oscuras y con un viento helado el miedo se convirtió en pánico._

Ranma vio con sorpresa a su alrededor. Había muchos gatos. De todas las razas, tamaños y colores. P-chan dio un resoplido de enfado pero discretamente se puso entre los pies de Ranma. El muchacho dio una mirada hacía Akane recordando su reacción de aquella mañana.

La chica permanecía como clavada en su lugar con los ojos desorbitados tratando de no mirar hacia ningún punto en particular.

-¡¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer maldita loca?! –Akane miró directo al techo- ¡Unos cuantos ga…¡Ga… Estos animales no me amedrentan!

Kodashi miró furiosa a Yurei, esta se replegó discretamente a un rincón.

-Está mintiendo, mi señora –Dijo- Ella está asustada, puedo sentirlo.

-Tal vez necesite un poco de más motivación hermanita –Kuno tenía mucha curiosidad por la reacción de la muchacha.

Kodashi oprimió un botón del televisor y entonces los altavoces ocultos comenzaron a lanzar un extraño sonido pulsante que inquietó a los gatos, estos comenzaron a maullar con mucha fuerza en una actitud agresiva.

_El viento arreció y los rayos surcaron el cielo desatando la tormenta. El pánico se había convertido en terror_

-Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí… –Akane comenzó a caminar como borracho hacia la salida. Todos sus sentidos estaban hipersensibles. Los olores, los sonidos. Todo parecía mil veces mas intenso. Ranma le tocó un brazo para tratar de calmarla pero ella lo rechazo bruscamente provocando que los gatos sisearan más agresivos y lanzaran zarpasos al aire.

-Está a punto de derrumbarse –Kuno se sonrió- En cuanto vea la sorpresita que está en las escaleras será el fin.

-¿Sorpresa? –Kodashi junto las cejas muy molesta. No le gustaba que su hermano se metiera así en sus planes.

-Un viejo cliente que trabaja en el zoológico me debía un favor así que… -Kuno solo señalo con la cabeza la pantalla para que los demás prestaran atención

Finalmente Akane alcanzó la puerta que conducía al piso superior. Al tocar la manija sintió un terrible escalofrío, era como agarrar una un pedazo de hielo, aun así la sujetó firmemente y giro de ella para abrir la puerta. En las escaleras un par de ojos amarillos la miraban fijamente.

Kodashi lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y miró horror a su hermano. Las chicas gritaron asustadas. Ranma quien estaba cerca de Akane dio dos pasos atrás mientras pensaba que eso había llegado demasiado lejos. En las escaleras de salida estaba un enorme tigre de la india que se veía muy enojado.

_La tormenta sacudió los cielos y la tierra. El terror escapo de todo control, de todo entendimiento._

Akane cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su mirada estaba perdida.

_La oscuridad se hizo y la tormenta enmudeció… Entonces la oyeron._

-¿Akane? –Ranma se acercó con cautela a ella procurando no llamar la atención del enorme felino.

_Ella llegó, ella mandaba. Ella lo era todo._

La chica se levantó de golpe sobre sus cuatro extremidades y después arqueó la espalda. Era una pose extraña pero ella parecía muy cómoda. Las miradas del tigre y de ella se cruzaron un momento.

Entonces el tigre retrocedió asustado.

Akane volteó a ver a Ranma y este entendió el miedo del animal. Los ojos de la chica se habían convertido en dos llameantes puntos de luz amarilla con unas delgadas líneas obscuras como pupilas.

-¿Akane? –Ranma no estaba seguro que ella le entendiera.

La chica ladeó la cabeza. Después miró a su alrededor y todos los gatos comenzaron a hacerse contra las paredes. Estaban aterrorizados.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –Kodashi estaba confundida y un poco preocupada- Se supone que tiene que estar llorando y gritando como histérica ¿Se volvió loca? –Se volvió para mirar a su hermano y descubrió que este ya no estaba ahí.

En algún momento del extraño comportamiento de Akane, Kuno consideró que una discreta retirada era lo apropiado.

Ranma tomó al pequeño P-chan y comenzó a retroceder también. Debía haber una buena razón para que los animales estuvieran tan asustados.

_Ella lo domina todo. Deben de temerle. Deben de dejarla libre o escuchar el rugido de su furia._

Akane aspiró, llenó de aire sus pulmones. Un sonido grutal comenzó a formarse en su garganta y entonces dejó que escucharan su reclamo.

* * *

Soun iba llegando a la escuela cuando sintió aquella aura de batalla. La sensación lo atrapó como una ola gigantesca a un desprevenido bañista. Los vapores del alcohol se esfumaron en una llamarada cuando, junto con el aura de batalla también vino un maullido-rugido que sacudió la tierra y una explosión venida de la escuela. Tendo no pudo soportarlo y cayó de sentón al suelo.

-¡El Hou-Geiha! –Exclamó el hombre levantándose de golpe- ¡La mocosa finalmente lo logró!

Pero ya habría tiempo de sentirse orgulloso. Primero había que evitar que la chica matara a alguien

Ryoga atravesó el muro de la escuela Furinkan de un simple puñetazo. Si Kuno le había tocado un solo cabello a Akane le iba a remodelar la cara a golpes. Buscaba con la vista el auditorio cuando sintió una aterradora aura de batalla que lo dejó clavado en el piso. Casi al mismo tiempo escuchó un rugido como jamás había oído antes y entonces vio como el techo de uno de los edificios salía volando por los aires.

-¡Akane san! –Ryoga reaccionó y se lanzó hacía el edificio que había estallado- ¡No te preocupes Akane san la ayuda esta en cam…!

No pudo terminar la frase; por instinto estiró las manos y recibió a una chica inconciente que cayó del cielo. No bien la estaba depositando en el suelo suavemente cuando interceptó a un pequeño gatito atigrado. En ese momento también cayó cerca de el un muchacho que se veía bastante vapuleado, también otro gato que en cuanto tocó suelo salió disparado lejos de ahí. Ryoga levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no era lo único que estaba por caer. Aun sin poderlo creer se preparó para hacer dos cosas: atrapar y esquivar.

Pronto se desató una bizarra lluvia de chicas, chicos, gatos y escombros. Hibiki trataba de salvar a los tres primeros y esquivar los últimos, cosa que se estaba volviendo demasiado complicada. Una chica caía como plomo al suelo y el estaba demasiado lejos para detenerla. Frustrado gritó y trató de llegar a ella pero entonces de la nada un hombre de bigote y cabello largo la rescató. Ryoga lo reconoció como el borracho que acompaño a los Saotome el fin de semana.

-¡Mas escombros! –Gritó el hombre pateando un pedazo de madera que caía.

Ryoga detuvo con las manos otro pedazo de pared y la lanzó a donde no hiciera daño. La extraña lluvia había cesado.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? –Preguntó el hombre. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ryoga, replanteó la pregunta- ¿No viste a Tendo Akane?

-No señor –Contestó- Yo también venía buscándola para prevenirle –Miró el desastre a su alrededor- Pero parece que llegué demasiado tarde.

-Esto no ha acabado –Dijo Soun- Hasta que ella no salga del Nekoken aun hay peligro.

Ryoga no entendió.

-¿El Nekoken?

Algo mas cayó al suelo y Ryoga y Soun pegaron un brinco, listos para atacar o correr. El enorme tigre de la india aterrizó sobre sus patas y después de lanzarles una lastimera mirada a los dos humanos se alejó corriendo y chillando como un gatito lastimado.

* * *

Ranma vio a Akane echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar un maullido que hizo cimbrar todo el lugar. Después sintió que junto con el maullido estallaba un aura de batalla que crecía y giraba como un remolino y lanzaba todo hacía arriba. El chico se sujetó a una tubería para evitar ser succionado por aquel repentino vórtice de energía. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza aquel pedazo de tubería que sobresalía de la pared. Aquel maullido le estaba lastimando los oídos pero no podía soltarse. El ruido y aquella sensación de ser arrastrado cesaron de golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió sorprendido que el piso del escenario y todo el techo del auditorio habían desaparecido. Akane saltó fuera de ahí con una agilidad increíble. Ranma vio que no podía saltar como ella y tomando al pequeño P-chan comenzó a escalar hacía la salida.

Kodashi alcanzó a sujetarse con su listón de gimnasia a un andamio cuando aquella explosión lanzó a todo mundo hacia los cielos. De alguna manera Akane Tendo había introducido algún artefacto explosivo. Esa era la única explicación posible, nadie podía causar tanto daño solo con la fuerza de voluntad. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad saltó sobre unos restos de piso y de ahí a la salida. Su venganza tendría que posponerse un poco más. Un leve quejido la hizo voltear y se encontró con Yurei atrapada entre los escombros de una pared. Con un gesto de indiferencia la ignoró. Ella se lo había buscado al darle una información tan vaga.

**¡THUMP!**

Algo cayó con fuerza a sus espaldas. Volteó de inmediato preparada para el combate y se topó con Akane quien se acercaba lentamente caminando sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Sus ojos eran dos brillantes gemas amarillas que miraban la miraban con profundo odio.

-Re… Retrocede, tu mugrosa –Kodashi sentía un vacío en el estómago- No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

¡¡MIAUUUUURRRR!!

Akane saltó con la precisión de una catapulta sobre Kodashi. Esta contraatacó más por instinto que por otra cosa. El listón de gimnasia fustigó en el aire y justo cuando parecía que golpeaba a la otra chica con éxito esta agitó sus manos como si diera un zarpaso y el listón se convirtió en pequeñas tiritas de tela, un segundo ataque y Kodashi fue derribada por un golpe que jamás vio venir. Al incorporarse vio que la parte superior de su leotardo se había convertido en jirones y que algunas heridas sangrantes como arañazos se dibujaban en su vientre. Akane había perdido el interés momentáneamente por su rival y parecía muy entretenida en jugar con los restos del arma de Kodashi. La "Rosa negra" aprovechó ese momento para tratar de alcanzar la salida pero accidentalmente piso una tabla vencida y esta crujió bajo su peso.

Akane levantó la mirada con curiosidad y al ver a su rival la furia fue recordada. Kodashi pudo ver a la muerte reflejada en los ojos de la muchacha. Se dio la vuelta y trató de correr lo más aprisa posible hacia la puerta. Tendo saltó hacia ella y la golpeó sucesivamente en la espalda con los codos y rodillas. Cuatro certeros golpes fueron dados antes que ella aterrizara y Kodashi cayera como fardo en el suelo.

La chica trató de levantarse pero las piernas simplemente no le respondieron. Se dio cuenta que aquellos golpes no habían sido al azahar. Estaba inmovilizada de la cintura para abajo. Cada nervio de la espalda había sido adormecido. Usando los codos intentó continuar su escape pero fue interceptada. Akane aterrizó sobre su espalda clavándole las uñas de las manos en los hombros. Kodashi lanzó un grito de dolor que cortó en el momento que Akane clavo sus dientes en el cuello de ella y comenzó a apretar. Una arteria dejó de mandar sangre al cerebro y la inconciencia se apodero piadosamente de la "Rosa negra".

-¡Akane detente!

Aquel reclamo fue hecho desde dos puntos diferentes. La chica dejó a su victima, vio de un lado a Ranma acercarse con P-chan entre las manos y del otro a Soun avanzar con cautela acompañado por un muy desconcertado Ryoga. Al reconocer a su padre le lanzó un muy agresivo siseo que lo detuvo en ese momento.

-Tranquila, niña, tranquila –Soun le hablaba en un tono quedo, como arrullando a un animal- Todo esta bien, papi esta aquí.

Un gruñido de advertencia vibró en la garganta de la muchacha mientras clavaba mas las uñas en su inconciente victima. Soun desistió en su avance.

-¿Qué le pasa a Akane san? –Preguntó Ryoga acercándose a Soun.

-Ella le tiene miedo a los gatos –Explicó Soun en voz baja mientras no despegaba la vista de la chica- Cuando ese miedo escapa de su control empieza a comportarse como un gato. De esa manera puede desarrollar la técnica del Nekoken.

-¿El Nekoken es una técnica de combate? –Ryoga lo miró sorprendido.

-Una que por desgracia no salió como esperábamos.

Ranma alcanzó a escucharlos. Se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba Soun. Sin duda había más en esa historia de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ahora lo importante era evitar que Akane matara a Kodashi. Comenzó a moverse hasta quedar a espaldas de la muchacha pero esta notó el movimiento y volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos del chico, los amarillos ojos de ella reflejaban curiosidad en vez de esa furia que había estado exhibiendo hasta ese momento. Un plan extra rápido y descabellado se formó en la mente de Ranma. Con rapidez levantó a P-chan y lo sacudió ante la fascinada vista de ella.

-Mira un cerdito –Canturreó haciendo que ella siguiera la regordeta figura en su mano- ¿Tu quieres al cerdito verdad?

¿Kui?

-Un rico bocado de cerdo.

¡¿KUIIIIIIIII?!

P-chan comenzó a odiar a los humanos ¿Cuál era ese enfermizo afán de comérselo?

-Llévate a Kodashi en cuanto salga de aquí –Dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a Ryoga. Entonces escuchó el rumor de mucha gente aproximándose- Y jura que no dirás nada de esto a nadie.

-Lo haré, solo por no perjudicar a Akane –Respondió Ryoga- Y espero que no te alcance. No creo que seas un buen bocado.

Ranma sonrió de mala gana y después balanceó un par de veces más al indignado cerdito para asegurarse que Akane no había perdido el interés. Miró una vez más a Ryoga y al señor Tendo, hizo una finta rápida hacía la derecha y Akane cayó en el trucó; Ranma giró a la izquierda y saltó por los restos de una ventana. Akane dio un maullido de sorpresa y después se lanzó en pos del fugitivo.

-Un muchacho muy valiente en verdad –Opinó Soun

-Nada de eso –Contestó Ryoga mientras levantaba a la maltrecha Kodashi- Solo es demasiado orgulloso y estúpido para admitir que no puede con todo.

Soun no contestó. Sonrió para sus adentros. "Si ese chico puede con ella en ese estado" Pensó "Entonces encontré al esposo perfecto para ella" Eso merecía un brindis. Sacó una botellita de licor de su gi y le dio un trago muy largo.

* * *

Ranma siguió su ruta de escape favorita entre las azoteas y callejones de la ciudad. Muchos habían tratado de seguirlo y todos habían terminado en el hospital después de caer desde un techo o golpearse contra una barda demasiad alta. El muchacho saltaba y se deslizaba entre tendederos, tinacos, jardineras y algún vecino desprevenido que lo veía entrar y salir de su casa como una exhalación.

Pero en esta ocasión tras el iba una chica de cabello largo que también se movía con una agilidad aterradora. Las pocas personas que los llegaron a ver pensaron que eran duendes o el resultado alucinante de una comida en mal estado.

Ranma se estaba empezando a cansar, cada vez que pensaba que la había perdido P-chan comenzaba a chillar como loco avisándole que la "Chica-felina" estaba pisándole los talones. Pronto llegaron a la zona comercial de Nerima y Ranma vio con frustración que sus opciones se habían agotado. Los techos eran demasiado endebles para soportar su peso y había demasiada gente en las calles. Se detuvo en el techo de la casa de huéspedes de la señora Hinata. El último sitio donde podía pararse sin miedo de que las tejas se vencieran.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea… -Ranma estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras intentaba encontrar alguna salida- Debí de tomar la ruta hacia el parque.

-¡MIAUUU!

Akane aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de el. En algún punto de la carrera había perdido el listón que sujetaba su cabello y ahora lo tenía suelo y cubriéndole parcialmente la cara. Ranma pudo distinguir aquellos ojos amarillos mirándolo fijamente y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la chica respiraba con dificultad y tenia la playera del uniforme empapada en sudor y pegada al torso.

Ranma tragó saliva al notar que Akane no llevaba sujetador.

-Mira aquí esta P-chan –El muchacho carraspeó sintiendo la garganta seca- ¿Tu quieres a P-chan, verdad?

El indignadísimo cerdo comenzó a patalear al sentirse ofrecido como "entremés" pero después se detuvo. La chica que se parecía a Akane pero que definitivamente no era ella estaba con los ojos fijos en el chico.

-¿Akane? –Ranma volvió a pasar a P-chan frente a ella y entonces se dio cuenta de que el cerdito ya no era del interés de la chica- Genial. ¿Significa que vamos a pelear?

Akane parecía no entender lo que el muchacho decía, bostezó y se echó en los tejados, la sonrisa permanecía en sus labios cosa que Ranma interpretó como buena. Haciendo acopio de valor dejó a P-chan a un lado y se acercó un poco a ella. La chica solo ladeó la cabeza y lanzó un maullido amistoso.

-Eso es… Buena chica –Ranma caminaba hacia ella con las manos extendidas para que no sintiera ninguna amenaza de el- Tú y yo somos amigos ¿Verdad Akane? –Finalmente puso una mano en la cabeza de ella, la chica cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear- Vaya, así que no estas enojada conmigo.

Se quedó un momento así, acariciándole la cabeza. Después se sentó aun lado de ella, cruzando las piernas. Akane lanzó un quedo maullido de protesta al sentir que la mano de el no estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien. –Ranma rió divertido, ya no sentía ninguna amenaza de parte de ella- Eres una niña muy consentida –Puso de nuevo la mano en la cabeza de la chica y esta dio un gritito de satisfacción- Ojala pudiera contentarte así de fácil siem… ¡EPAA!

La chica en un movimiento repentino saltó sobre el. Ranma quedó acostado boca arriba con ella sujetándole las caderas firmemente con las rodillas. Sus rostros a pocos centímetros uno del otro. El muchacho trató de quitársela de encima pero solo logró que ella restregara sus pechos contra el.

-A… Akane… -Ranma hizo un débil intento de protestar- No… No está bien… No estás en tus cabales. –Aspiró el perfume de su cabello y se estremeció- Mira. Yo no soy de palo y si sigues con esto yo… -La frase murió en sus labios junto con algunas neuronas de su cerebro. Akane había hundido su cabeza en el cuello de el y ahora se dedicaba a darle pequeños mordiscos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. El muchacho apretando los dientes apeló a toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomarla de los hombros y alejarla de él solo un poco- Po… Por favor… Mira, esto es demasiado… Demasiado extraño. Yo… Es decir...

La mirada de Akane era de alguien que no entendía nada en absoluto. Sus ojos amarillos veían intensamente al muchacho. Sonrió de forma más dulce y depositó un beso en los labios de Ranma. El abrió los ojos como platos soperos. Ella lanzó una especie de risita y lo volvió a besar. Está vez el respondió y pasó las manos por la espalda de ella, el beso se tornó mas intenso. Akane lanzaba pequeños resoplidos de placer y el le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda. Pronto la falta de aire en sus pulmones los hizo separase.

Ranma estaba abrumado. Jamás pensó que un beso pudiera sentirse así de intenso. Akane estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecía muy satisfecha. De pronto los abrió. El extraño brillo amarillo había desaparecido y precia muy desubicada. Se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Ranma y saltó asustada hasta detenerse en el borde del techo. P-chan la vio y después dando un gruñido de alegría corrió a su encuentro. Su querida dueña había regresado.

-¿Ranma? –Akane miraba a su alrededor hartando de ubicar donde estaban exactamente.

-¿Na… Nani? –Ranma todavía estaba conmocionado pero se recupero al ver el rostro de la muchacha- Estamos cerca del centro… ¿Te sientes bien?

Akane miraba a su alrededor y se notaba asustada.

-¿Alguien salió lastimado? –La chica tomó aire- Es decir ¿De gravedad?

-Raspones, moretones y un par de narices rotas –Al ver la cara de angustia de ella se apresuró a agregar- Pero esas últimas las hice yo… Kodashi esta muy vapuleada pero se recuperara y me parece que no volverá a meterse contigo… por lo menos en un rato.

-Entonces no maté a nadie… Gracias a Dios.

Ranma se acercó a ella y se acuclilló para verla a los ojos. Alzó una mano y le acomodó un mechón de cabellos, Akane se estremeció pero lo dejó hacer.

-Tu padre dijo que eso fue una técnica… El "Nekoken" o algo así…

-El viejo siempre tiene una explicación para todo.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que pasó?

-Ranma… -Las mejillas de Akane se encendieron- ¿Qué estaba haciendo encima de ti?

-¡Ah! Pues… Esteeeee… -El chico comenzó a ponderar las consecuencias de ser totalmente honesto- Pues… Me confundiste con… Con… ¡Una bola de estambre! Si, eso pasó. Me confundiste con una bola de estambre y estabas queriéndome morder cuando te recuperaste.

Akane lo pensó un momento, se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta. Ranma se levantó le ofreció la mano. Ella aceptó el gesto.

-¿Entonces que es eso del nekoken? –Preguntó de nuevo Ranma.

-Es algo demasiado raro… Una historia muy larga. –Akane hizo una seña y P-chan saltó a su regazo.

-El camino de vuelta a la casa es largo también –Ranma estaba al borde del techo con las manos en los bolsillos- Nos vendría bien una historia para matar el tiempo.

La chica hizo una cara de fastidio pero después suspiro resignada.

-Y de cualquier manera voy a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones… Vamos Ranma. Quiero llegar a tomar un baño.

Los dos chicos saltaron al suelo y emprendieron el regreso a casa con paso más tranquilo. A lo lejos se escuchaba el clamor de varias ambulancias que iban camino a la escuela de Furinkan.

**CONTINUARA…**

**SIGUE:** **El origen del Nekoken.

* * *

**

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Pues espero que este capitulo haya sido del agrado de todos y que de alguna manera compense todo ese tiempo sin actualizar y no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo estará listo en unos días._


	14. El Nekoken Parte 3

**Capitulo 14: El origen del Nekoken.**

El atardecer pintaba con tonos rojos el cielo y esta luz le daba a las calles de Nerima un melancólico aspecto cobrizo. Por la calle paralela al canal iba P-chan caminando delante de Akane y Ranma.

Ranma llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, miraba el suelo como si contara sus pasos. Akane tenía las manos entrelazadas en la nuca y tenía la vista fija en el cielo.

-¿Habrá algo más esponjoso que una nube?

-¿Dijiste algo? –Ranma la volteó a ver.

-No… Nada –La chica se sonrojó, bajó la mirada- Solo "Diversijaba"

-Querrás decir "Divagaba" –Corrigió El con una sonrisa.

-Como sea –Bufó ella.

-¿Y bien? –Ranma se paró frente a ella- ¿Me revelaras el secreto del "nekoken"?

P-chan sintió que caminaba solo. Volteó hacía atrás y vio a Akane recargada en la reja del canal y a Ranma a un lado de ella. Ella estaba pensativa, se mordía el labio inferior y parecía querer ocultar su rostro con el cabello. El la miraba fijamente. Incluso un cerdito podía notar cierta química flotando entre ellos. Corrió hacia la chica y buscó un punto a los pies de ella para echarse.

-El viejo encontró un antiguo escrito –Comenzó a relatar- Era una libreta que narraba la forma de desarrollar una técnica de combate basada en los movimientos y actitudes de los ga… De los ga… -Comenzó a temblar y después controlado su respiración continuo- De los animales esos… No la había leído todo cuando quiso que probara algo. Quería que me pusiera un chaleco hecho con barras de pescado y entrara a una jaula llena de gatos hambrientos…

-Que estúpido –Interrumpió Ranma- ¿Eso provocó tu miedo a los gatos?

-No… Jamás llegamos a hacerlo. El borracho de mi padre cambió el manuscrito por una botella de licor. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error era muy tarde, nunca volvimos a saber de esa libreta. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Comenzó a rastrear el origen de la técnica. Desde Japón pasando por china, Mongolia, Tibet… Hasta que las pistas lo llevaron al Cairo...

-Wow… Egipto.

-Tenía como siete años cuando llegamos ahí –Akane hizo una sonrisa apagada al recordar- Era un mundo increíble para mi. La gente, los edificios… ¡Las pirámides! –Volteó a ver a Ranma muy entusiasmada; el la miraba muy fijamente y eso hizo que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada a otro lado- El asunto es que mi viejo contacto con un anciano americano. Un profesor de arqueopologia…

-Arqueología –Corrigió Ranma de nuevo.

-Como sea –Akane le dirigió una mirada de enfado- El tipo este era un tío mas bien raro. Imagínate que se había puesto el mismo apodo que su perro porque sonaba "guay" –La chica meneó la cabeza- Pero sabía mucho sobre la ciudad. De joven se había metido en un montón de problemas y había visto cosas rarísimas. Entre ellas una secta de monjes que peleaban como… Esos animales. Parece que un maestro japonés estuvo con ellos y desarrolló su propia versión de la técnica.

Akane se puso más seria de lo que estaba.

-Mi padre quería espiarlos… Por una vez en mucho tiempo permaneció sobrio el tiempo necesario para idear un plan más o menos bueno. –La chica lanzó un suspiró antes de continuar- Yo estaba tan emocionada que lo arruine… Nos descubrieron en la entrada del templo donde se reunían. Estaban realmente furiosos. Nos llevaron con el que parecía ser el jefe… El estaba sentado a los pies de una estatua… Era el cuerpo de una mujer con cabeza de… Tú sabes. De esos…

Ranma recordó haber leído algo sobre dioses egipcios. Lentamente repasó los nombres y la apariencia de los que recordaba.

-Pues yo no recuerdo ninguna diosa con cabeza de ga…

-Bastet. –Lo interrumpió ella- Así la llamaban. Era lo único que entendía de toda esa extraña perorata que clamaban mientras nos presentaban a su líder. El los hizo callar y después me habló a mí. Su japonés era fluido y perfecto. "Tu niña…" –Dijo imitando el tono de voz de un hombre perfectamente- "Si quieres salvar la vida y la de tu padre tienes una opción: Entra a la caverna donde descansa nuestra gran señora; tráenos un bigote de oro…" –Akane meneó la cabeza con enfado- El idiota de mi viejo escuchó la palabra "oro" y le brillaron los ojos. Casi me lleva a arrastras hasta una pequeña abertura en la base de la estatua. Me dijo que sería pan comido y que en poco estaríamos ricos y con la técnica en nuestras manos.

Un viento suave arrastró algunas hojas de árbol. El ruido sobresaltó a Akane. Ranma le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Hubo un tiempo en que creía que el viejo era genial –Suspiró ella- Cada idea disparatada que tenía, yo la secundaba sin chistar. Esa vez no fue la excepción. Entré a ese hoyo sin pensar en lo que podía pasar. El lugar estaba oscuro y apestaba orines… No… No me importó en ese momento, había estado en sitios peores –Akane apretó los ojos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Oye… -Ranma le apretó un poco más el hombro- Si quieres mejor me lo cuentas después.

-No, no. –Ella se paró frente a el con la vista clavada en el suelo- Te lo tengo que contar todo. Necesito contarlo todo.

Ranma sintió todo ese miedo acumulado de ella y no supo como reaccionar en ese momento. Puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella. La chica caminó hasta el y despacio puso su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho

-Era como un laberinto lleno de huecos y giros… Tenía que camina a gatas todo el tiempo… Entonces los escuche –Akane puso las manos en la espalda del muchacho- Venían corriendo hacía mi. Cientos de pequeñas patas que se oían como cucarachas rasgando el suelo –Hizo un ruido parecido a un estornudo y comenzó a llorar- Ahí me di cuenta de que no había tales "bigotes de oro" todo era para que sirviera de comida voluntaria para esos animales. Me arrastre lo mas aprisa que podía. No se cuanto tiempo… Esas cosas saltaban encima mió, me rasguñaban, me mordían. Yo no se como me los quite de encima pero logré llegar a un túnel que parecía llevar a la salida… No era la salida… No era.

-¿Dónde llegaste? –Ranma trataba de seguir el hilo de la historia pero la cercanía de ella lo desconcentraba

-No se… No puedo recordar que pasó en ese momento –La chica se separó un poco de el para verlo a los ojos- La siguiente cosa clara que recuerdo con claridad es a mi padre cargándome mientras corría por los techos de las casas cercanas. Al mirar por encima de su hombro vi que el dichoso templo estaba en llamas… Al día siguiente el viejo me contó que yo hice: Que salí hecha una furia de la caverna y les di una golpiza a todos y cada uno de los tipos esos. Que todos los animales salían despavoridos cuando yo grité como uno de ellos y que en la estampida derrumbaron antorchas y jarrones de aceite provocando el incendio…

-Y tú no recuerdas nada de eso –La voz de Ranma estaba ligeramente aguda pero ella no lo notó.

-Mi padre dice que en ese estado controlo perfectamente la técnica el Nekoken pero más bien parece que la técnica me controla a mí.

-Ya… Ya veo…

-No puedo ni mencionar el nombre de esos animales desde entonces. Y cuando el miedo es más de lo que puedo soportar… Bueno ya viste… No controlo mis acciones –Akane había bajado la mirada y fijó su atención en un botón de la camisa del muchacho- Parece que me calmo cuando estoy con alguien en quien confío. –Lanzó una risita nerviosa- Es obvio que el viejo dejo de ser de ayuda hace mucho tiempo. Hubo una anciana en el Cairo. Y después un amable viejecito en China que me ayudaron… Y claro ahora tu…

Akane suspiró una vez más. Pero esta vez era de alivio. Contárselo a Alguien había sido buena idea, se sentía mas tranquila. Incluso no le molestaba estar abrazada a el, parecía algo muy normal. Entonces sintió que la respiración de Ranma se hacía un poco mas intensa. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de el viéndola fijamente. Viendo sus labios. El chico entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a ella. Por un momento Akane pareció acercar su rostro al de el pero…

¡PAF!

Ranma retrocedió dos pasos llevándose la mano a la mejilla. La bofetada lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes, Saotome?! –Akane era la viva imagen de la indignación.

-Yo… Err… Yo… -El chico estaba muy desconcertado.

-¡Estoy siendo honesta contigo! –Akane se alejó un poco de el y se cruzó de brazos. Un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro enrojecido- Necesitaba platicárselo a alguien, necesitaba sentir un poco de apoyo… ¡¿Y pretendes tomar ventaja de mí?! –La muchacha apretó los labios y movió la cabeza enfadada- Todos los hombres son iguales… ¿Acaso no puede una acercarse a ustedes sin que sus estúpidas hormonas brinquen?

-¡No es eso! –Protestó Ranma sobandose la mejilla- ¡Estas malinterpretando todo!

-Oh si. –Akane habló con burla- Tenía una basura en el ojo y me la querías quitar… ¡¿Con los labios?!

-De veras que te pones desagradable –Dijo el chico con amargura.

Akane le sacó la lengua y después se dio la vuelta camino a la casa. P-chan no entendió lo que había ocurrido pero le lanzó un bufido de advertencia al muchacho, solidarizándose con su dueña. Ranma se quedó ahí un momento pensando que le había dolido más. La bofetada o la actitud de desprecio de ella.

-¡¿Así que pase de amable a patán solo por un beso?! –El chico comenzó a caminar detrás de ella que lo estaba ignorando- ¡Ni siquiera te toqué¡Maldita sea Akane hazme caso!

La única advertencia que tuvo Ranma fue un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda antes de que alguien lo golpeara muy rápido y muy fuerte. Se estrelló contra la reja del canal mientras su atacante daba un giro en el aire y aterrizaba con una pose de defensa en el cuerpo y una sonrisa en los labios.

-No eres tan bueno como presumes. En ese ataque te pude haber matado. –La voz del agresor era de contralto con un marcado acento extranjero

Ranma se quiso enderezar pero un dolor en el brazo lo detuvo. Miró y justo a la altura del hombro tenía una cortada bastante larga. Desvió la vista a su contrincante para analizarlo:

Era un muchacho más o menos de su misma edad, bastante alto. Estaba vestido con una amplia túnica china de mangas largas que ocultaban sus manos. Tenía el pelo largo hasta la espalda y negro como ala de cuervo. Sus ojos café claro y su sonrisa amplia parecían gritar¡Asesino!

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Ranma mientras se sujetaba la herida para evitar que sangrara.

-¿Yo? –El chico sonrió mientras que de una manga de su túnica surgía el siniestro brillo de una espada- Yo soy la última persona que verás en tu vida.

-¡¡DETENTE AHÍ MOUSSE!!

El muchacho detuvo su estocada y miró a un lado. Akane al sentir que caminaba sola regresó sobre sus pasos, presa de un presentimiento que por desgracia resultó correcto

-Vaya, vaya –El muchacho relajó su posición y la espada volvió a su misteriosa funda en la manga de la túnica- Kane Tendo… Nos encontramos de nuevo.

Ranma comenzó a moverse lejos del alcance del otro muchacho pero este ya había perdido el interés en el; Akane era ahora el centro de toda su atención.

-Cuando el abuelo me dijo que tú eras una chica yo me negué a creerlo. No podía admitir que una mujer me hubiera derrotado.

-¿Derrotarte? Vamos Mousse, trapeé el suelo contigo.

-Debo de admitir que eres linda. Incluso si no sabes pronunciar mi nombre correctamente.

Los dos caminaban en círculo midiéndose mutuamente y buscándole mejo ángulo para atacar; Ranma estaba preocupado. Ese tipo distaba mucho de los enfrentamientos contra Ukyo o Ryoga. El tipo ese buscaba sangre.

Una solitaria farola se encendió y esa fue la señal para que ambos se lanzaran al cómbate. El llamado Mousse escondió sus manos en las mangas y de ahí surgieron unas garras metálicas que Akane esquivo por milímetros, Akane lanzó una barrida y el perdió suelo, cayó de sentón pero se levantó de inmediato. Las garras fueron sustituidas por unas cadenas que serpentearon como si tuvieran vida propia y trataron de sujetar a la chica que saltó y le conectó una patada en el pecho lanzándolo de nuevo contra el suelo. Akane hizo varias poses de kung fu antes de quedarse en la de "Serpiente en espera". El chico se incorporó y sonrió después de sobarse ahí donde lo habían pateado.

-Nunca podrás conmigo Mousse. Admítelo.

-Lo único que pienso admitir es que serás una excelente esposa. –Dijo Mousse mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás y tensaba los músculos de nuevo.

-¡¿ESPOSA?! –Gritaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo.

La chica bajó la guardia y el aprovechó aquello para acercarse rápidamente y tomarla por la cintura, la inclinó levemente hacía atrás y ahí, bajo la luz de una farola y ante la atónita mirada de Ranma, el chico que estaba tratando de matarla la beso en la boca.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Fin de: "Secretos y sorpresas"**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Bueno, termine ya otra parte más de mi serie. Como han visto la he dividido en varias partes: "Llegada" "Días de escuela y combate" "Aliados y enemigos" y finalmente "Secretos y sorpresas" lo hice más que nada para marcarme a mi mismo una pauta para organizar la historia. La siguiente parte se llamara: "El tigre y el Fénix" Donde aparte de la aparición de más personajes de este extraño "Ranmaverso" Tendré la participación de algunos escritores invitados (ya verán, ya verán) Por lo pronto mee despido y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo: "El novio que vino de China"_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**

**PD:**

Como una pequeña trivia agregue un personaje famoso en este capitulo. ¿Alguien conoce el nombre del profesor que contactan Soun y Akane en el Cairo?


	15. El novio que vino de china

_**Antes de empezar**_

_Letra cursiva: Recuerdos_

Letra normal: Presente

(Dialogo entre paréntesis): Otro idioma.

**Parte 5º: El tigre y el fénix.**

**CAPITULO 15: El novio que vino de China.**

_Ocho meses antes. En algún lugar de los barrios bajos de Pekín._

_La multitud gritaba enloquecida mientras los camilleros sacaban al maltrecho peleador del ring. Era poco probable que sus heridas sanaran del todo pero el sabía a lo que se atenía al entrar al circulo de peleas de Quang Ying Fa. Un muchacho delgado vestido con un gi de karate negro y un hombre de larga cabellera oscura salían del área de vestidores cuando los camilleros sacaban al tipo. El muchacho deglutió nervioso y el hombre sacó un ánfora de licor y le dio un trago bastante largo._

_-Esto es muy mala idea viejo –Kane Tendo comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento- No creí que de verdad pasaría a la final _

_-Porque no te tienes fe –Contestó Soun con voz aguardentosa- Tú sigue como hasta ahora. Recuerda: Fluye como el agua…_

_-O en tu caso como el aguardiente._

_-Ja, ja. Búrlate si quieres muchacha pero el entrenamiento esta dando sus frutos. El premio del primer lugar nos sacará de este asqueroso hoyo en primera clase._

_-Para ir a cumplir esa estúpida promesa que hiciste –Kane dejó de hacer sentadillas y miró a su padre- ¿Me dirás de una vez de que se trata esa dichosa promesa?_

_-Bueno…Pero debes de entender que es una promesa muy solemne que hice cuando tu madre todavía estaba viva. _

_-Ustedes son los Tendo._

_Soun y Kane voltearon a ver quien les hablaba. Un grupo de tres se acercaba a ellos. Un hombre muy alto y delgado con apariencia de sepulturero, uno que estaba envuelto en una capa con una capucha que le cubría el rostro y una tercera figura muy pequeña balanceándose en un bastón. Kane la confundió con un mono pero al verle a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. _

* * *

La ciudad de Nerima. El presente.

Akane estaba tratando de asimilar la situación en que se encontraba: Un tipo que había jurado matarla la encuentra y lejos de cumplir con su palabra, le había dicho que seria su esposa y la había besado… Corrección. La estaba besando. Cosa que tenía que corregir de inmediato. Lo empujó hacía atrás, con ese mismo impulso le conectó un gancho en la quijada y el trazó un amplio arco en el aire cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. Akane se llevó una mano a los labios. Le cosquilleaban, era una sensación extrañamente familiar. Como cuando Ranma le aplicó los primeros auxilios…Y algo que pasó recientemente pero no podía ubicar.

-Definitivamente eres buena. –Mousse se levantó del suelo sobandose la quijada. Una delgada línea roja salía de la comisura de sus labios- Espero que seas así de emotiva en nuestra noche de bodas.

-Estas loco de remate…

-Vamos Kane… ¿Qué es un poco de dolor con amor? –Mousse chasqueó la lengua con picardía.

-¡No me refería a eso, Idiota! –Akane se puso muy roja- ¡No pienso casarme contigo!

-Creo qué no entiendes tu situación…Kane –El muchacho sonrió con crueldad- No vine a pedirte. Vengo a llevarte.

Las manos de el desaparecieron una vez más en las mangas de su túnica y en su lugar aparecieron cinco largas cadenas que fueron lanzadas en dirección de la chica. Ella las esquivo fácilmente pero estas chocaron contra el piso y rebotaron de nuevo en su dirección. Mousse las sacudió para cambiar su dirección y tratar de enredar a la muchacha con ellas pero Akane brincó hasta la parte más alta de la farola con las cadenas tras ella, se dejó caer cerca de Mousse y después dio tres volteretas y regresó a su posición original, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlona al muchacho.

-Creo que tienes algunos problemitas con tus armas Mousse.

El muchacho jaló y se dio cuenta que estaban bien enredadas en aquel poste. No podía ni soltarlas ni volverlas a guardar. Maldijo por lo bajo pero después lanzó una blasfemia mas sonora cuando vio a Akane tronarse los nudillos y acercarse a el con una fiera sonrisa en los labios. La chica se movió agachada y le conectó un uppercut que lo lanzó hacia arriba chocando contra el poste. No bien comenzó a descender cuando fue recibido por una patada alta que lo proyectó de nuevo a las alturas estrellándolo de nuevo contra el poste y rompiendo el foco de la farola. Esa vez no cayó, se enredó en las cadenas y quedó inconsciente y colgando como un muñeco de guiñol descompuesto. Akane suspiró y después con la mirada buscó a Ranma. Pero solo estaba el pequeño P-chan quien perdiendo el interés en la pelea se había hecho un ovillo y dormía tranquilamente. A un lado de el había un charco de sangre que le provocó un espasmo de preocupación a la chica. Había unas gotas de sangre que dejaban un rastro en dirección a la casa Saotome. Tomó a P-chan corrió siguiendo la línea rojiza en el piso.

* * *

_-¿Cómo que tenemos que perder? –Kane estaba indignadísima- ¡De ninguna maldita manera! Si este es el "Campeón" que lo demuestre en la arena._

_-Muy honorable y digno de su parte, joven –Dijo el hombre delgado- Pero debe de ser práctico: Ustedes son extranjeros y aunque buenos no sabrían apreciar jamás el verdadero significado de ganar en el circuito de Quang Yin Fa. Les estamos dando la oportunidad de retirarse, si no dignamente, por lo menos con los bolsillos llenos. –Una paca bastante gruesa de billetes salió a relucir._

_Kane parpadeó bastante sorprendida. Ahí había por lo menos lo doble de lo que era el premio de primer lugar. Miró a su padre en espera de una respuesta. A pesar de pasarse la mitad del tiempo alcoholizado seguía siendo el cerebro del equipo. En la mirada se le notaba la codicia centellear pero la respuesta distó bastante de lo que se esperaba._

_-Como mi muchacho dijo: Si el campeón es tan bueno entonces que lo demuestre en la arena, déjense de mostrar tanta "misericordia" –Le lanzó una mirada a Kane para que lo siguiera._

_El trío se quedó viendo como subían al ring. La figura cubierta con la capa se la quitó dejando ver a un muchacho de dieciséis años de cabellos largos, vestido con una tradicional túnica china. No bien había empezado a caminar cuando la figura que se balanceaba en el bastón tosió levemente para llamar su atención. El muchacho regresó e hizo una reverencia de profundo respeto._

_-(Hay mas de lo que ven tus ojos Mou Tsu) –Dijo con voz cascada- (No subestimes las capacidades de tu contrincante. Esa chica es más de lo que aparenta)_

_El muchacho y el hombre intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad._

_-(Pero... Venerable maestro Yan Po San) –Dijo el chico con mucha cautela- (Mi contrincante, Kane Tendo es un muchacho)_

_-¡Ahiya! –Rió la figura- (Si creyendo eso ganaras, entonces cree lo que mejor te parezca)_

_Mientras en el ring, Kane miraba desconcertada a su padre._

_-Por un momento creí que ibas a aceptar la oferta de esos tipos._

_-Puedo ser un borracho tramposo –Replicó Soun con dureza- Pero aun me queda dignidad suficiente como para no vendernos de esa manera. Tú enséñale lo que nuestra escuela es capaz de hacer. –Le guiño un ojo mientras bajaba del ring- además no importa lo que pase, nosotros saldremos ganando._

_Aquella última frase no le gustó a Kane pero no tuvo tiempo de pedir una explicación. En ese momento los tambores comenzaron a sonar anunciando la llegada del campeón.

* * *

_

Kasumi estaba en la entrada de la casa sosteniendo la escoba y con la vista perdida en el cielo. Se sentía muy preocupada. Nabiki había llegado a la casa con noticias extrañas y alarmantes: El techo del auditorio había volado a causa de alguna extraña explosión y muchos muchachos estaban heridos. Entre ellos Kodashi quien había sido internada en estado de shock mientras clamaba algo acerca de "Una salvaje e iracunda bestia". Ranma y Akane no habían aparecido y algunas personas aseguraban haberlos visto correr por los techos de la ciudad. Era obvio que esos dos habían tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido pero…

Una figura medio tambaleante se le acercó surgiendo de entre las sombras de la calle. La muchacha distinguió de inmediato que era Ranma y que se sujetaba el hombro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Hey Oneechan -Ranma pese al dolor trató de aparentar un tono casual- Creó que tengo una pe…

-¡¡Estas herido!! –Clamó ella en un tono casi histérico- ¡¡Kamisama bendito, estas herido!! –Corrió hacía el y antes de que se pudiera mover o protestar lo levantó en vilo como un saco de papas y entró corriendo a la casa mientras gritaba- ¡¡Okaasan, Okaasan, Ranma está herido!!

La familia se asomó para ver a la chica entrar corriendo a la casa y depositar a Ranma de una manera más bien brusca sobre unos cojines en la sala. Después fue a la cocina gritando algo sobre un botiquín y llamar al hospital. Nodoka, más serena que su hija mayor se acercó al chico para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo. Vio la delgada pero larga herida en su hombro con preocupación pero no hizo mayor aspaviento.

-Has tenido peores días -Dijo la mujer con calma mientras tras ella Genma asentía con la cabeza- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ranma iba a contestar cuando apareció su hermana mayor cargando el botiquín de primeros auxilios y pálida como un muerto.

-¡¡Aquí está la ayuda, no te preocupes hermanito, te salvaremos!! –Vio la herida en el hombro de el y se puso aun mas pálida- Sa… Sa… Sangre… Mucha sangre… Ay Kamisama…

Puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de espaldas. Soun estaba cerca de ella, la recibió antes de que cayera al piso. Nabiki colocó un par de cojines mas en el piso y el hombre depositó ahí a la inconciente muchacha.

-Siempre que ve sangre se pone así. –Dijo Ranma haciendo una mueca- ¿Qué clase de vida le espera si está enamorada de un doctor?

-Para empezar el doctor Tofu es un quiropráctico. –Dijo Nodoka mientras sacaba del botiquín algunas gasas y un desinfectante- Y no me has respondido ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Y dónde está Akane? -Preguntó Soun con calma. Si el muchacho estaba solo con una herida entonces no le había ido tan mal.

Ranma desvió la mirada y su rostro denotaba molestia. Un ruido en la entrada distrajo la atención de todos. Akane había llegado. Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido mucho. Miró donde Ranma y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Después y sin mediar palabra, camino hasta donde estaba su padre y le propinó un zape tan fuerte que lo mandó hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación ante la atónita mirada de la familia.

-¡Dijiste que nunca nos iban a encontrar! –Le gritó Akane a su padre- ¡Siempre acabo en estos líos por tu culpa!

-¿De qué rayos estas hablando? –Preguntó Soun sobandose la cabeza.

-¡Mousse está aquí!

-¡EEEK!

-Y resulta que ahora quiere casarse conmigo.

Soun tragó saliva apurado. Genma y Nodoka voltearon a verlo echando chispas por los ojos. Dos enormes cabezas de Oni se alzaron amenazantes ante el hombre.

-¡¿CASARSEEE?! –Preguntaron al unísono.

Una verdadera batalla verbal se desató entre los adultos. Akane los veía con los brazos cruzados. Un segundo pensamiento la hizo ver en otra dirección. Nabiki ayudaba a su hermana mayor a levantarse y Ranma ya no estaba ahí. Lo buscó con la mirada y alcanzó a distinguir su silueta subiendo las escaleras a las habitaciones. Dio dos pasos hacía allá pero lo reconsideró y asegurándose de que ahora todos estaban en la discusión salió al patio.

P-chan estaba olisqueando el pasto alrededor del estanque artificial de la casa cuando vio salir a su dueña. Dio un gruñidito de alegría y corrió a su encuentro cuando vio que ella daba un gran salto y aterrizaba en el techo de la casa. El animalito ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado ¿A dónde se dirigía ahora?

* * *

_El público gritaba emocionado. Los corredores de apuestas estaban sudando frío. Jamás en la historia de aquel circulo de peleas, una se había prolongado mas allá de los cinco minutos y la pelea del campeón llevaba ya sus buenos quince minutos. El ring estaba dañado y los dos contendientes llenos de cortadas y golpes. Pero no había signos de que eso fuera a terminar pronto._

_-¿Cuántas cosas guardas dentro de tu ropa? –Kane había esquivado y arrebatado toda suerte de espadas, cadenas, cuchillos, dardos, redes e incluso un misil de bazooka que estaba segura era ilegal._

_-Pertenezco a la secta del "Pato dorado" –Contestó el muchacho mientas buscaba un mejor ángulo para atacar- Somos los maestros de la técnica de las armas ocultas, nadie nos ha vencido jamás._

_-Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo "Mousse" –Replicó Kane con una sonrisa mientras adivinaba el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante._

_-¡Me llamó Mou Tsu! –Exclamó bastante molesto- ¡¿Acaso no puedes pronunciar bien mi nombre, maldito extranjero?!_

_El muchacho atacó a media frase, Kane ya lo esperaba, había encontrado un ritmo en sus ataques. Lo dejó acercase y como suponía su mano derecha desapareció en la manga de su túnica y fue sustituida por una filosa navaja. La bloqueó y estaba a punto de dar el golpe definitivo cuando descubrió un error en su plan: había olvidado la mano izquierda. Con un margen de milímetros evitó una segunda cuchilla que casi le hace una rinoplastia gratuita. Por desgracia el ataque cortó la parte superior de su gi y las vendas que sujetaban su pecho dejándola momentáneamente expuesta. Solo fue un instante pero el muchacho pudo apreciar un vientre plano, caderas estrechas y dos pequeños pero muy definidos pechos de pezones erguidos que le hicieron bajar la guardia y abrir la boca sorprendido. Kane se cubrió rápidamente, giró y le conectó una patada en la sien derecha que lo hizo dar vueltas como trompo antes de caer en la lona. Lo último que vio Mousse fue a su rival lanzándole una mirada muy femenina de indignación.

* * *

_

Ranma terminó de curarse el solo en su cuarto. No era su mejor trabajo pero era lo único que podía hacer con una sola mano. Se sentó al borde de su cama y tomando una pesa pequeña se puso a ejercitar el brazo que no le dolía. Estaba muy enfadado, la escena entre Akane y el tipo ese le quemaba en la cabeza como un carbón ardiendo. Hubiera querido gritarles, golpearlos, algo pero solo se quedó ahí viéndolos, hasta qué algo parecido a la dignidad lo hizo regresar a su casa.

Toc, toc.

El ruido provenía de su ventana. Lo ignoró pensando que era una rama de árbol golpeando contra el cristal.

Toc, toc.

El detalle era que no había ningún árbol cerca de su ventana.

Ranma volteó para descubrir a Akane colgada cabeza abajo en el borde del techo. No parecía esforzada, mas bien apenada. El primer impulso del chico fue sonreír pero se contuvo. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. El y ella se estuvieron mirando un momento a los ojos. Ella abrió la boca un par de veces como para hablar pero la cerró de inmediato.

-Si sigues con tu interpretación de un murciélago te vas a marear –Dijo el mientras volvía a sentarse en su cama.

La ventana quedó abierta y Ranma no hizo ningún otro comentario. Akane tomó aquello como un "Pasa", se descolgó con agilidad y quedo sentada en el escritorio que estaba bajo el quicio de la ventana. Se quedó ahí un momento mirando al muchacho y después, poniendo cara de circunstancias, se le acercó con las manos en la espalda.

-Oye… Yo… -Notó entonces el aparatoso y extraño nudo que tenía en el hombro- ¿Qué te pusiste ahí?

-Es lo mejor que se puede hacer con una sola mano –Contestó el chico sin voltearla a ver- ¿Qué es lo que… -Ranma sintió que ella se sentaba a su lado y se le acercaba. Se sonrojó cuando las manos de la muchacha le empezaron a quitar las vendas del brazo- ¿Qué… Qué estas haciendo?

-Necesitas dejar que respire la herida –Dijo ella muy seria, concentrada en arreglar aquella curación- Si dejas ese enorme nudo ahí se te puede infectar.

Pasó un buen rato sin que los dos hablaran. Ranma tenía sus manos en las rodillas pero las retiró al notar que las rodillas de ella estaban muy cerca. Demasiada familiaridad en aquella pose, El muchacho no estaba seguro de como reaccionar. Ella finalmente pareció satisfecha con el resultado y se apartó un poco. El no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado.

-Yo quería decirte… -Akane finalmente habló- Quería… Disculparme por meterte en problemas. Es decir… No era tu pelea.

Ranma sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho, la imagen del tipo ese besándola saltó de nuevo a su mente y lanzó un bufido de enfado. Algo en su interior comenzó a gritarle que mantuviera la boca cerrada pero como siempre que se sentía enojado ignoró esa advertencia.

-No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que me ataca un novio celoso.

Akane se levantó de golpe de la cama y vio a Ranma con un gesto muy claro de indignación. Estaba roja y cuando habló, su voz era apenas un susurro.

-¡¿Estas idiota?! El juro que me mataría cuando me viera…

-Y me supongo que el beso era la forma de lanzar su desafío –Ranma torció la boca- O tal vez sea una técnica nueva: Los labios de la muerte.

-De verdad que te puedes poner muy desagradable –Dijo ella con amargura.

Ranma solo se alzó de hombros, ella apretó los labios y salió del cuarto por la puerta procurando azotarla al cerrar. El pareció arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello pero solo se dejó caer en la cama.

* * *

_La gente del mercado se apartaba asustada al ver pasar corriendo a un muchacho y a un hombre, perseguidos por media docena de hombres armados hasta los dientes._

_-¡¡Eres un idiota Oyaji!!(Oyaji: Padre, de manera irrespetuosa) –Kane saltó a una barda y de ahí al techo de una casa-¡¡Le robaste dinero a una secta de asesinos!!_

_-¡¿Cómo demonios lo iba a saber?! –Gritó Soun pisándole los talones a su hija- ¡¡Su secta se oye como un restaurante de comida pekinesa!!_

_Kane iba a responderle pero tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo que pasó a centímetros de su cabeza. Soun sacó algo de entre sus ropas y lo arrojo a sus perseguidores. Hubo una explosión y después una nube de humo que cubrió varias cuadras a la redonda. Cuando se dispersó, los hombres notaron con frustración que sus presas habían desaparecido. Tres figuras mas aparecieron entonces: El hombre delgado que ahora lucía un lindo ojo morado, Mousse que aun estaba bastante vapuleado y la misteriosa figura que se balanceaba en un bastón. El chico lanzó un grito y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso._

_-(Es mi culpa…) –Dijo volteando a ver a su maestro- (Fui un tonto, un confiado. La deshonra a caído en nuestro clan por mi culpa. Mi destino esta en sus manos venerable Yan po San)_

_Se hizo un silencio mortal. Los hombres sabían lo cruel que podía ser el maestro._

_-(Cásate con ella) _

_Todos intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. El muchacho pareció no entender._

_-(¿Casarme?) –Mousse estaba desconcertado- (No… No entiendo maestro. El… Ella me venció. Ridiculizó a nuestro clan)_

_-(Un hombre moriría por semejante afrenta. Pero una mujer…Alguien con su empeño podría dar robustos y saludables hijos para la gloria del "Pato dorado")_

_-(Por lo que se vio es muy voluntariosa. Será difícil que se convierta en una esposa digna) –Opinó el hombre delgado._

_-(Exacto) –Se rió la figura del bastón- (Si fuera fácil no sería castigo entonces.)_

_Mousse asintió. Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo en su existencia, una misión que comprometía su vida y honor, una meta para ganar o morir. Jamás se había sentido tan contento._

_-No lo defraudaré maestro –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- Kane Tendo será mi esposa así tenga que matar a medio mundo para lograrlo._

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sigue: **"La tímida violeta y el carnicero"


	16. La timida violeta y el carnicero

**Parte 5º: El tigre y el fénix**

**Capitulo 16: La tímida violeta y el carnicero.**

Casa de la familia Saotome. Temprano en la mañana

Akane no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante la imagen de un enorme saco de papas que se arrastraba por el piso en dirección al baño. Caminó hasta el y con cuidado lo punzó con la punta del pie.

-Estee… buenos días –Una voz apagada salió de dentro y Akane la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Kasumi-san?

-¡Ah! Akane-chan. Me parece que mi madre hará el desayuno el día de hoy.

-Ya… Ya veo –Akane casi podía ver a Kasumi sonriendo dentro de aquella cosa, como si nada pasara- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Kasumi-saco pareció meditarlo un momento

-La ayuda sería muy apropiada en este momento

Y así se dispuso a deshacer el nudo con que estaba amarrado el dichoso saco.

Ukyo realmente estaba extrañando su pequeño pueblo. Nerima era una ciudad enorme y aterradora, llena de gente aterradora, de chicos aterradores para mayores referencias. Era como si todos los hombres atractivos de Japón se hubiesen confabulado y se dedicaran a comer okonomiyakis exclusivamente y ella fuera el único puesto de todo el país. Hubiera querido esconderse en algún hoyo olvidado pero había poderosas razones para no desistir: Primero y sobre todo tenía que derrotar a Akane a como diera lugar, después estaba el hecho de que un Kounji no huía de su deber y finalmente el insignificante detalle de que si no vendía no comía. Algo banal quizá pero el alimento era necesario.

Estaba con esos pensamientos mientras ajustaba el pequeño tanque de gas de su puesto ambulante, cuando escuchó el tintineo de una bicicleta. Temerosa de que fuera un muchacho se asomó lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Ryoga Hibiki. Ella se sonrojó momentáneamente pero entonces recordó que el era un amigo de Akane, así que se recuperó y poniendo cara desagradable lo enfrentó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Uy, que genio –Dijo el, un poco sorprendido- Así puedes perder mucha clientela

-Entonces sería mi problema ¿No crees? –Contestó ella siempre a la defensiva.

-Pues perdón por meterme en tus cosas –Contestó Ryoga muy serio mientras le extendía una bolsa con cosas dentro de ella- Aquí está tu pedido. Son mil quinientos yenes

La chica asintió y sacó la caja donde guardaba las ventas. Ryoga dio un leve vistazo y calculó que si ella le pagaba en ese momento se quedaría sin un centavo.

-Siempre les abrimos una cuenta a los restaurantes. –Dijo mientras se subía a la bicicleta- No tienes que pagar en este momento.

-¿No temes que me vaya sin pagar? –Preguntó ella- Digo, mi puesto es ambulante.

-Se nota que eres una persona honesta. –Contestó el, sonriendo- Nos estamos viendo.

La bicicleta de entregas se alejó y Ukyo se quedó con una rara sensación en el pecho, pero la deshecho de inmediato, sin duda se debía a tanto estrés. Era temprano. Había escuchado rumores acerca de que la escuela Furinkan no abriría debido a un raro incidente, así que Akane estaría en la casa donde se hospedaba. Sin chicos guapos rodeándola. Era un buen momento para la venganza.

-Este día pagarás tus crímenes Akane Tendo –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa de los Saotome- No escaparas de mi.

* * *

¡AATCHHIISS!

-Salud, Akane-chan.

-Gracias Nabiki-san –Contestó la aludida limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano- Rayos, fue como si alguien hubiera dicho mi nombre.

Akane estaba en el cuarto de Nabiki. La mediana de los Saotome se había ofrecido a cepillarle el pelo. Aunque no lo sabía, ese era el lado flaco de la chica Tendo.

-Me tienes que contar como haces para mantenerlo así de bonito –Dijo Nabiki más que nada con la intención de establecer una platica mas "Femenina" con ella.

-En realidad no es gran cosa –Akane estaba disfrutando la sensación del cepillo recorriendo su cabellera- Lo lavo con champú, lo cepillo diario… Creo que esto es lo único femenino que el zoquete de oyaji me ha permitido conservar. Y aunque no lo creas me siento orgullosa de mi cabello.

-Te creo. –Nabiki di un saltito de alegría por dentro. Había encontrado algo más para empezar a convertir a esa chica en una verdadera "señorita"

-A ti te queda muy bien el pelo corto.

-Si, lo se –Nabiki sonrió halagada- Solía usarlo mas largo antes… Pero el me dijo que me veía mejor con el pelo corto y yo…

Akane se asustó cuando vio que los ojos de Nabiki se llenaban de lágrimas. Desesperada buscó la manera de evitar que ella se pusiera a llorar. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-¡Un saco de papas!

-¿Nani? –El repentino exabrupto de Akane desconcertó a la mediana de los Saotome

-Me refiero a que vi a tu hermana mayor metida dentro de un saco de papas. –Lo pensó un momento y continuó- Y a tu mamá colgada cabeza abajo en una trampa… Y después a Kasumi-san dentro de un hoyo… Ahora que lo pienso es muy raro.

-La batalla del desayuno estilo libre. –Nabiki lanzó una risita- Mi madre y Kasumi tienen un acuerdo: Los sábados la cocina le pertenece a mí hermana, el resto de la semana a mí madre. Pero la que llega primero a la cocina en la mañana hace el desayuno. No hay reglas, ni condiciones. Así que a veces se ponen un poco competitivas.

-Vaya…

Un discreto tocar en la puerta de la habitación las distrajo. Kasumi se asomó entonces, luciendo tan ecuánime y tranquila como de costumbre.

-Te están buscando Akane-chan –Dijo con tranquilidad- Me parece que es por un duelo o algo así… Es la chica de la espátula gigante. Dice que quiere ver a "Esa víbora llena de falsedad". Me supongo que se refería a ti.

-Y bueno… -Akane se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se sujetó el pelo en su acostumbrada cola de caballo- De cualquier manera necesitaba entrenar. Gracias por cepillar mi cabello Nabiki-san.

Salió y las hermanas Saotome se quedaron viendo la puerta por un momento.

-Ay Dios… Ya se va a pelear de nuevo. –Kasumi meneó la cabeza con decepción.

-Ella esta orgullosa de su cabello –Nabiki parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma- Todavía hay esperanza.

La hermana mayor le dio una mirada rara y se retiró del cuarto.

-Mejor me apuro a terminar los kimonos para el sepukku. –Dijo con actitud sombría al salir.

Akane llegó a la escalera que daba a la planta baja y dio un salto para bajarlas. Justo a medio camino vio que alguien estaba en el primer peldaño. Ya no podía evitar la colisión.

Ranma acababa de salir del baño. A pesar de que la casa no era muy grande había logrado evitar a Akane bastante bien. Solo tenía que lidiar con ella durante el desayuno y entonces… Al poner el pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras un movimiento brusco llamó su atención y al voltear vio a la chica volando hacía el, demasiado tarde y demasiado rápido para esquivarla.

¡CRASH!

El muchacho alcanzó a meter la manos y evitar mayor daño, la chica hizo otro tanto y terminaron en el suelo con ella encima de el… Y el con las manos sujetándole los pechos.

-Esto no es lo que parece –Ranma estaba bastante asustado.

Akane lo empujó fuerte y se levantó rápidamente. Se quedó recargada en la pared con la cara muy roja. Ranma también se levantó y permaneció a la defensiva. Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio flotando entre ellos.

-Discúlpame –Dijo ella, evitando verlo a los ojos- Debí de fijarme antes de saltar…

El chico puso cara de que lo habían golpeado con un yunque. Ella seguía sin voltearlo a ver.

-No… No te apures –Contestó el, muy rápido y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta- Los accidentes pasan.

-Tengo que irme ahora –Akane se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al patio.

Ranma se quedó ahí sintiéndose muy culpable. La había tratado muy mal la noche anterior a pesar de que ella había tratado de arreglar las cosas… De explicarle lo del tipo ese besándola. La rabia regreso a el, pero no como la ultima vez. Esta vez pudo darse cuenta de que la provocaba y también se dio cuenta de que nadie debía de enterarse de lo que sentía. Estaba en esa situación porque lo habían obligado, nada que saliera de eso podía ser bueno.

Akane llegó al patio sintiéndose muy enojada. Y lo que mas le enojaba era que no podía determinar porque estaba así. Ukyo ya estaba esperándola con la espátula en posición de combate ¿Cuándo iba a entender que lo que pasó no fue su culpa? Apretó los puños mientras llegaba a ella ¿Cuándo iban a dejar de manipular su vida de esa manera?

-¡¡AKANE TENDO PREPRATE A MO…

El desafío de Ukyo fue interrumpido por una fiera patada que le hubiera partido a la mitad si no la esquiva a tiempo. Trató de darle un golpe con el canto de la espátula pero su contrincante estaba demasiado cerca y al tratar de tomar distancia fue mandada contra la pared más cercana de un contundente puñetazo en el pecho. Sus pulmones se quedaron momentáneamente sin aire. Un breve vistazo a los ojos de Akane le dijo que esta vez estaba peleando muy en serio. Evadió un puñetazo que pudo haberle destrozado la cabeza y tomó distancia para contraatacar. Pero descubrió que había perdido su arma. Akane la tenía en sus manos.

-Te lo he pedido por las buenas, por las malas… -Había una furia controlada en la voz de la chica- Eres tan terca y estúpida. Parece que solo a golpes vas a entender.

Retorció el arma con sus manos como si fuera de aluminio y después la arrojó a un lado. Con un grito de batalla se arrojó contra Ukyo.

A pesar de su furia, el ataque de Akane fue medido. Pensaba que sin la dichosa espátula, Ukyo se intimidaría y daría retirada. Pero la chica Kounji brincó y le asestó una patada voladora que casi la derriba. Bloqueó un par de puñetazos y saltó una barrida con el pie "Demonios" Pensó Akane "A entrenado sin su arma".

La pelea parecía prolongarse. Desde el pórtico Soun y Genma la estudiaban con medido interés, Nodoka estaba al lado de su esposo, silenciosa pero con un gesto que demostraba su desaprobación, Nabiki y Kasumi rezaban por que la pelea no le dejara algún moretón a Akane. Siempre era muy difícil cubrir esas marcas con maquillaje.

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente y apareció Ryoga cargando una caja con víveres; venía tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta de la pelea hasta que un gritó lo hizo brincar.

-¡¡Quítate de ahí pedazo de idiota!!

Ranma le hacia señas desesperadas al otro muchacho, este entrecerró los ojos pensando que el menor de los Saotome le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡¡TÉCNICA DE KI: LA PALMA DE BUDA!!

Akane lanzó un golpe con la palma de la mano abierta. Justo cuando estaba por tocar a Ukyo se detuvo. Pero una oleada de energía producida por el impulso golpeó a la muchacha con la fuerza de un dieciocho ruedas. Ryoga solo vio como la chica de los okonomiyakis salía disparada hacía el como una bala de cañón.

¡¡BOOOMMM!!

-¡¡Después les mando la cuentaaaaaaaaaaa!!

-Ese fue un buen golpe –Opinó Genma mientras veía a los dos chicos perderse en el horizonte

-Le faltó algo de impulso –Contestó Soun alzándose de hombros. Vio a la chica regresar a la casa y decidió darle algunas palabras de apoyo- Buena pelea, Ak…

-¡¡Y tu no me tienes tan contenta oyaji!! –Rugió Akane al pasar a su lado.

Soun gimió como un cachorrito asustado y se escondió detrás de su amigo.

La muchacha subió de nuevo a su cuarto, se sentó sobre su futon y resopló enfadada. Una naciente jaqueca le estaba martillando las sienes. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se quedó así por un momento. De pronto unas manos masculinas se posaron en sus hombros y comenzaron a darle un suave masaje. Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían como pedacitos de carbón

-¿Ranma? –Murmuró sin atreverse a voltear.

-Te equivocas, mi amor.

Akane dio un salto al reconocer la voz.

-¡Mousse!

-Traje algunos catálogos para ver lo de nuestra boda –El chico lanzó una radiante sonrisa- Podemos rentar el…

Eso era lo último que ella necesitaba escuchar.

-Tu… Tu… ¡¡BAAAAAKAAAAAA!!

¡¡KA-WHAAM!!

Kasumi se asomó al escuchar el estruendo. Pero solo alcanzó a ver un boquete en el techo y a algo o alguien perdiéndose en la distancia.

-¿Qué paso Akane-chan?

La chica no contestó. Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y después se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas.

-De verdad estoy empezando a odiar mi vida…

* * *

Dos figuras aterrizaron aparatosamente sobre unas bolsas de basura cerca de un contenedor. Ryoga cayó primero y amortiguó el golpe de Ukyo. La muchacha estaba inconciente y con el pelo cubriéndole la cara. Hibiki se sentó sujetándola en su regazo, le retiró el cabello del rostro y contuvo la respiración.

Era un rostro ovalado de pómulos apenas pronunciados, una nariz pequeña, labios delgados pero bien delineados, ligeramente abiertos, dejaban ver una línea de dientes blancos y perfectos, pestañas largas en unos parpados cerrados que insinuaban unos ojos grandes y expresivos. (Aun recordaba aquella mirada de desconfianza que le dedicara en la mañana) Todos esos detalles ya los había visto en ella, pero en ese instante se hacían perturbadores. Ella gimió y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada medio boba de el. Suficiente para que se pusiera roja como la grana y lo alejara de ella de manera mas bien brusca.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?! –Dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse con las manos una inexistente desnudez

-Yo… Yo… -Ryoga estaba rojo también y sintiéndose como si hubiese hecho algo malo.- Na… Nada. Tú caíste encima mió y yo solo traté… Traté de que no te lastimaras.

Ukyo tragó saliva nerviosa. Se sentía muy extraña en ese momento y que un chico le dijera que la había tocado no la ayudaba en absoluto.

-No… No necesito ayuda… Estoy bien… De verdad.

-Es bueno saber que eres tan resistente –El chico pensó en darse un cabezazo contra la pared. "Eso si que sonó estúpido" pensó- A lo que me refiero es…

-Si… Si… Yo te entiendo. –Ukyo quería salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de moverse de ahí.

-¿Porqué tanto odio hacía Akane-san? –Ryoga no sabía como comportarse en ese momento.

"¿Por qué?" Pensó ella "¿Cómo explicarle a alguien lo que me pasó?"

* * *

_Ukyo entró con miedo al cuarto donde dormía Kane. Estaba cubierta apenas con una toalla; Su padre había sugerido un encuentro "más intimo" para fortalecer la relación. Su mare prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda, así que la decisión final recaía en ella. Y ella de verdad quería demostrarle a Kane lo mucho que le importaba. No estaba segura pero tenía la leve noción de que si se acostaba desnuda al lado del ser querido algo importante iba a pasar._

(**N/A:** Los padres de Ukyo con todo que su hija ya tenía quince años bien cumplidos todavía no llegaban a la parte de "Las abejitas y las flores")

_Se quitó la toalla y después se acostó bajo las sabanas al lado de Kane que dormía profundamente. Lo abrazó por la espalda sintiendo que el suspiraba, pasó su mano para sujetarlo del pecho… Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

* * *

_

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese molesto y vergonzoso recuerdo.

-Mejor me voy… -Dijo ella en voz baja.

Ukyo se alejó de ahí con la misma sensación de mariposas en el estomago, Ryoga pensó que esa había sido la cosa más rara que le pasara en el día. Se dio la vuelta y tomó el camino a su trabajo.

Justo cuando se habían marchado el contenedor se abrió y de ahí surgió la fantasmal figura de Yurei Gosonkougi.

-Así que ella odia a Akane Tendo –Murmuró- Y el es amigo de Akane –La retorcida mente de la chica comenzó a trabajar- Y parece que Ryoga y esa chica se gustan… Esto puede serle muy, muy útil a Kodashi-sama.

**CONTINUARA…**

**SIGUE: "¿Dos Akanes? El Ying-Yang de la locura

* * *

**

_**Notas del autor: **_

_Pues aquí estamos entregando otro capitulo de esta serie que en verdad no esperaba que se hiciera tan popular. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lecturas y correos._

_En el siguiente capitulo introduzco un nuevo personaje y empiezo el camino para la llegada de un verdadero problema para Akane. (Como si no tuviera suficientes ¡jejeje!)_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**

EL GRAN KAIOSAMA.


	17. ¿Dos Akanes? El ying yang de la locura

**Capitulo 17¿Dos Akanes? El Ying Yang de la locura.**

Un día mas sin escuela y los rumores de lo que pasó se diseminaban como pólvora. Básicamente la cosa había degenerado hasta llegar al punto en que Kodashi había introducido un tigre y medio zoológico al auditorio con la intención de crear algún monstruo mutante y explotó cuando las cosas salieron mal. Algunas chicas del club de gimnasia y varios muchachos de San Heberet trataron de dar su versión de los hechos pero fueron ignorados. La visión de Kodashi como científica loca era mas divertida, además mientras estuviera convaleciente a nadie le importaba.

Para Akane aquello era muy conveniente. De alguna manera la habían sacado totalmente de la historia y ninguno de los Kuno daba señales de vida cosa que agradeció bastante. Además tenía otros problemas de los cuales preocuparse.

-¡¡Por centésima vez Mousse, déjame en paz!! –La chica Tendo saltó de la barda del canal a una azotea seguida muy de cerca por un Mousse en bicicleta.

-¡Vamos Kane no te hagas la difícil! –Mousse parecía bastante divertido con aquella persecución- ¡Entre mas pronto lo aceptes, mas pronto podremos regresar a nuestro hogar!

Akane se frenó de golpe y después salto por encima de Mousse. El muchacho se sorprendió por el movimiento pero logró adivinar el siguiente paso. Saltó de su bicicleta y puso una pose de combate. Solo para descubrir que estaba flotando en el aire. Akane estaba con los brazos cruzados viéndolo desde el borde de la azotea.

-Mierda…

**¡¡CRASH!!**

Mousse azotó en la banqueta y después una barredora pasó por ahí arrastrándolo junto con su bicicleta. La chica saltó a la calle y lo vio alejarse.

-Pero que terco. –Murmuró llevándose una mano a la nuca- me recuerda a ese lobo que persigue a un ave.

-En realidad es un coyote. Y el ave que persigue es un correcaminos.

Akane volteó para ver a su interlocutor y se encontró con Ryoga Hibiki. Vestido con su mandil de carnicero y barriendo la entrada de la tienda de su familia.

-Konichiwa Ryoga-kun –Saludo Akane- ¿Así que este es el famoso almacén Hibiki's?

-El más grande de la ciudad. –Dijo Ryoga extendiendo los brazos- ¿Quién era ese muchacho Akane-san?

-Un dolor en el trasero –Contesto ella algo fastidiada.- Oye, por cierto. Lamento lo que pasó ayer. Estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que no te vi venir.

-No te preocupes –Ryoga movió la mano como minimizando el asunto- Ranma y yo nos hemos pegado mas fuerte.

-Ya veo… -Dudó un momento y después preguntó- ¿Ucchan está bien?

-¿Quién?

-La chica que te acompaño en tu pequeño vuelo.

Ryoga se sonrojó momentáneamente al recordar la escena del basurero.

-Si… Si ella esta bien. –Apretó los labios y miró a Akane- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes que siempre terminan en pleito?

-Una historia demasiado larga –Contestó Akane meneando la cabeza- Realmente no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Ya veo… -Ryoga miró al interior de la tienda donde pudo ver a su padre con cara de expectación desde la barra- ¿Te gustaría tomar una gaseosa? A cuenta de la casa.

-Claro que si… Me encantaría.

Un poco mas tarde los dos chicos estaban sentados en la banqueta terminando sus gaseosas. Habían estado platicando de todo y de nada. Ryoga se sentía raro. Nunca había estado tan relajado con una muchacha a su lado. Quizá se debía a esa pequeña aura "masculina" que ella desprendía a veces. El recuerdo de Ukyo inconciente en sus brazos saltó a su cabeza y se sonrojó de nuevo. Tampoco se había puesto así de nervioso con una chica.

-Bueno. Yo me tengo que ir –Dijo Akane mientras se levantaba- Gracias por la gaseosa Ryoga-kun.

-De nada respondió el- La insistente mirada de ella lo puso un poco nervioso- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada… Solo que creo que eres un buen amigo.

Algo en la palabra "Amigo" lo desinfló bastante.

-Bueno… Que tengas un bonito día.

La chica le hizo una reverencia y se alejó doblando la esquina. El tomó su escoba de nuevo y regresó a su labor.

-Amigo… -Repitió en voz baja- Nunca me ha gustado esa palabra.

* * *

Akane no había caminado ni la mitad de la cuadra cuando se detuvo en seco. Frente a ella estaba Ukyo. De inmediato tomó una pose defensiva.

-¿Vamos a empezar tan temprano Ucchan?

-No vengo a pelear. –Contestó Kounji con tranquilidad- Mira… Quisiera dejar todo esto atrás. Comenzar bien.

Akane parpadeó ruidosamente mientras bajaba la guardia. Nada la hubiera preparado para semejante reacción. Ukyo ni siquiera se había enojado cuando la llamó Ucchan.

-Muy bien. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Ucchan?

Por un instante Ukyo pareció sorprendida. Como descubierta, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada y se puso triste. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Está bien. –Su voz se oía llorosa- Si esa es tu actitud entonces mejor me voy.

-¡No, espera! –Akane la detuvo sujetándola de un hombro- Mira no quise decir… es decir… lo que pasa… Bueno en realidad si me gustaría arreglar las cosas contigo.

-Entonces. –Respondió Ukyo después de meditarlo un momento- ¿Te parece que nos veamos mas tarde en el parque para platicar? Yo haré los okonomiyakis

-Me parece perfecto –Akane se sentía feliz- Nos veremos a la hora de la comida.

Ukyo le hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Akane se quedó parada un momento sintiendo que quizá por primera vez desde que llegara a Nerima las cosas se estaban arreglando. Ahora solo faltaba un pequeño detalle más.

-Ranma…

Y con esta única palabra saltó al techo de la casa cercana y después se perdió en las azoteas de la ciudad. Aunque a medio camino se detuvo con un curioso detalle saltándole a la mente.

-¿Desde cuando Ukyo usa minifalda roja?

Aquello la hizo dudar pero desestimó el asunto y continúo su viaje de regreso a la casa de los Saotome.

* * *

Ryoga estaba terminando de recoger la basura cuando vio a Akane caminar hacía el, cosa que le sorprendió porque ella parecía que no regresaría ese día.

-Hola Akane-san –La saludó- ¿Olvidaste algo?

-A decir verdad si –Contesto ella y antes de que Ryoga pudiera hacer algo lo besó en los labios- Olvide decirte que eres un chico muy lindo. Adiós.

Akane se alejó de ahí y Ryoga se fue de espaldas a los contenedores de basura mientras un hilillo de sangre fluía por su nariz. Se quedó en estado de shock un rato y después una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su cara.

-Soy un chico lindo –Repitió- Eso es genial

Se quedó ahí disfrutando la sensación del beso en su boca. Y de la imagen de Akane alejándose. No sabía en que momento se cambió de ropa pero se veía genial con esa minifalda roja.

* * *

Odio, cariño, celos…. No sabía que era lo que no lo dejaba concentrarse. Pero una cosa si sabía. La culpable de todo era Akane Tendo.

Dejo de practicar su kata. Ni siquiera había podido dar los primeros pasos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Su vida se había complicado demasiado en menos de una semana y por lo que se veía. Las cosas empeorarían antes de mejorar. Un ruido en la entrada lo hizo voltear. Ahí estaba Akane vestida con el gi de entrenamiento. Parecía incomoda, entró y después de hacerle una reverencia al altar le hizo una a Ranma, este contestó muy levemente. La chica tomó entonces una pose de combate.

-¿Empezamos?

-Yo no peleo con chicas –Dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de frustración de ella.

-Ah ya veo… Tienes miedo, lógico. Después de que patee tu trasero la primera vez.

-Tu no me pateaste nada –Ranma se volvió a encararla- Te estabas cansando antes de que yo entrara en calor. Me detuve por consideración.

-Mucha platica y poca acción –Akane se permitió una sonrisa- ¿Lo sustentaras con hechos o me conformo con tu palabra de hombre?

Ranma le hizo una reverencia y después puso una pose de combate clásica. Akane sonrió una vez más y atacó con un puñetazo a la cara que fue esquivado y respondido con una patada circular algo lenta pero muy fuerte que la hizo retroceder. La chica comenzó a sentir que las cosas iban por buen camino.

Veinte minutos después ambos chicos estaban tirados en el piso agotados totalmente. La práctica había sido extenuante. Ranma había sacado a relucir algunos golpes que usualmente solo reservaba para sus peleas con Ryoga y Akane tuvo que usar un par de trucos de los cuales no solía sentirse orgullosa. Tenían varios moretones en el cuerpo y a pesar de eso estaban contentos.

-Eso fue interesante. –Ranma estaba jadeando.

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza estaba demasiado cansada para hablar. Escucho un ruido en la puerta del dojo y levantó un poco la vista. Kasumi estaba en la entrada con una expresión bastante rara en el rostro. Los miraba muy fijamente… ¿Escandalizada?

-Yo… Yo me tengo que ir a bañar. –Akane logró ponerse de pie y después de despedirse de Kasumi se alejó trastabillando.

Ranma levantó la mano a modo de despedida y permaneció en su lugar pero no por mucho. La insistente mirada de su hermana mayor le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Exactamente qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

Ranma arqueó una ceja.

-Ustedes dos estaban haciendo demasiado ruido aquí adentro… Ruidos muy raros.

La ceja de Ranma se levantó un poco más. Poco a poco se empezó a dibujar la imagen en la mente del muchacho: Ruidos raros, ellos tirados en el suelo, cuerpos sudorosos…

-¡¡Onesama!! –Ranma se levantó de golpe- Yo… Yo… Ella… Tu… Nosotros… ¡Por el amor de Kamisama!

El gesto de kasumi comenzó a suavizarse hasta que soltó una carcajada y se cubrió la boca con los dedos tratando de controlarse. Ranma de mala gana esperó a que su hermana mayor terminara de reírse.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo ella finalmente- Tienes mucha razón, no se en que estaba pensando.

La muchacha todavía riendo salió del dojo dejando a su hermano menor bastante indignado… Y confundido. No sabía que pensar de aquellos comentarios. Se estiró un poco y cuando iba a salir vio a Akane entrar de nuevo. Estaba vestida con una blusa negra y una minifalda roja que nunca le había visto antes, la chica daba pasos mesurados y seductores hasta que estuvo cerca de el y después con suavidad le puso las manos en la cintura. Ranma comenzó a echar vapor de las orejas.

-Tu hermana no sabe lo que dice. –La voz de ella se oía un poco diferente. Como si fuera alguien mas imitándola- Si tuvieras la oportunidad ya habría pasado algo ¿No es así Ranma-kun?

Se miraron a los ojos y parecía que se iban a besar cuando Ranma se detuvo y sujetándola de las muñecas le apartó los brazos.

-¿Quién eres? –La mirada de el se endureció- Te pareces a Akane pero definitivamente no lo eres…

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo alejó de un empujón. La expresión de sorpresa paso a convertirse en una de indignación. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la salida con aire decidido cuando Ranma corrió a interceptarla.

-¡Espera un momento! –Le gritó

La chica corrió y le dio vuelta a la casa. Cuando el muchacho llegó ella había desaparecido, sin rastro alguno. Ranma miró en todas direcciones mientras un presentimiento le recorría la espina dorsal.

* * *

La habitación de Kodashi permanecía en semipenumbra. Recostada en su amplia cama "La rosa negra" convalecía de sus heridas. Un pequeño destello de luz le indicó que alguien había abierto su puerta y molesta trató de protestar pero la exclamación murió en sus labios. Akane Tendo estaba entrando a su cuarto.

-Por kamisama Kodi-chan… Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

Kodashi ladeó la cabeza. Algo no encajaba. El desenfado de aquella intrusa era anormal, la ropa, la manera de caminar, el tono de su voz. Como si fuera otra persona.

-Espero que no se haya molestado mi señora –Yurei Gosonkougi apareció detrás de la intrusa.- Quería que conociera personalmente a esta persona.

Kodashi abrió ligeramente la boca. Estaba sorprendida.

-Es… Sorprendente. –Dijo mientras "Akane" daba un par de vueltas como si estuviera modelando- Si no fuera por algunos detalles diría que eres… Ella.

"Akane" dio una risita discreta mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde una especie de capa. Se cubrió con ella y al quitársela apareció Nabiki Saotome, esta se volvió a cubrir y al quitársela apareció un doble tan exacto de Kodashi que la original lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Un nuevo pase con aquella capa y una Ukyo se presentó fugazmente antes de volver a desaparecer bajo el pedazo de tela y se sustituida nuevamente por Akane que ahora sonreía con satisfacción.

-Y es tan solo un ejemplo. Mis habilidades para imitar a la perfección a cualquiera no conocen límites.

-El plan esta saliendo como se planeó –Dijo Yurei- Akane Tendo estará dentro de poco en el parque buscando a su "amiga" Y no sabe la que se le espera. –La muchacha sacó de entre sus ropas una foto tamaño carta donde se veía a "Akane" besando a Ryoga.

-Y claro que yo estaré ahí tan solo para asegurarme que las cosas no le sean tan "placenteras" a la pobre de Tendo –"Akane" se estiró sensualmente.

-Como me gustaría estar ahí –Kodashi no cabía en su regocijo- Será un espectáculo grandioso

-No se preocupe mi señora. –Dijo Yurei sonriendo con malicia- le aseguro que el estallido se oirá en todo Nerima.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues aquí una vez mas dejándoles un capitulo mas de mi fic favorito y esperen el siguiente capitulo donde les aseguro habrá bastante acción._

**DESDE MI PEQUEÑO PLANETA EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ANIME.**


	18. La batalla de los dobles

**Capitulo 18: "La batalla de las dobles"**

Genma Saotome no podía sentirse mas contrariado. Pocas veces había tenido la necesidad de imponerse ante su familia. Por lo general aceptaba las ideas y caprichos, después de todo, podía permitir un poco de relajamiento en la disciplina. Pero en está ocasión el pedimento de su esposa le estaba causando una ligera jaqueca.

-No-chan, no tienes ni idea de lo que pides.

-Solo le pido que considere lo que es mejor para el bien de nuestra familia, venerable esposo.

-¡Y deja de usar ese tono tan formal, por el amor de Dios!

-Genma-kun. –La mirada y modales de ella se suavizaron- Yo se bien que una promesa es valiosa. Especialmente si fue hecha a una persona que por desgracia ya no está con nosotros. Pero debes de entender… este compromiso no es adecuado. La chica… Pues más bien es un chico.

-Ella es fuerte, decidida y una digna heredera de su escuela. –Genma enfatizó estas palabras- Además para mí es obvio que se gustan. Eso es un buen comienzo.

-Pero ella es tan poco femenina…

-Que no sea una muñequita de porcelana no la hace una "machota" –Le dijo Genma- Además recuerdo cierta niña que solía disfrazarse del gran Musashi.

-Fue nada más para una obra escolar –Nodoka se sonrojó y se dedico a ver la ventana- nadie sabía manejar la espada de forma convincente.

-El kendo no es algo que yo consideraría un arte femenino…

-El kendo es elegancia y disciplina –Aclaró Nodoka- Además mi familia lo práctica desde sus orígenes y… ¿Por qué tengo que estarme justificando yo? Se supone que discutimos el futuro de nuestra familia. No puedes aceptar que una chica poco educada y un alcohólico…

-Ah, ya veo de que se trata. –Genma se cruzó de brazos- El problema no es Akane, el problema es Soun.

-Los hijos solo son el reflejo de los padres –Citó Nodoka con las mejillas encendidas.

-Soun Tendo es un verdadero maestro del mutsabeto kakuto –Genma se acomodó los lentes- Y era un hombre profundamente enamorado de su mujer. El perderla fue el golpe mas terrible que haya podido recibir. –Genma miró a su esposa con una intensa emoción- El usa el alcohol para no caer. Tal vez no sea el mejor camino a tomar pero le ha ayudado lo suficiente para estar de pie diecisiete años. Yo no se si hubiera podido… No se que sería de mi vida si tu no estuvieras conmigo.

Nodoka sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta y tomó las manos de su esposo. El las levantó y beso con ternura, ella bajo la vista al piso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esperare. –Dijo en voz baja- Pero a cambio te pido que por favor lo consideres seriamente. Un hombre como Soun no es un ejemplo para nuestros hijos…

-Lo haré, No-chan –Dijo el mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- Solo tenme algo de fe…

* * *

Akane reviso su apariencia frente al espejo: Sandalias, short de algodón, blusa color azul cielo y su pelo cepillado y recogido en un moño. No parecía una muñequita como querían las hermanas saotome pero al menos daba una imagen femenina y con eso la dejarían en paz un rato. Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

-Puedes pasar Ranma.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes que soy yo? –El muchacho abrió la puerta con un gesto de sorpresa- ¿Eres telépata?

-Si entrenaras un poco mas, sabrías leer las auras de tu oponente. –Akane dijo esto mientras guardaba su cepillo para el pelo- Ahora si me disculpas pero tengo que salir.

-¡Espera! –El la detuvo- Hay algo que tengo que contarte. Paso algo muy, muy extraño después de que entrenamos…

En pocas palabras la puso al corriente de la aparición de aquella chica que se parecía mucho a ella y de cómo desapareció. Akane escucho todo eso con los brazos cruzados y una actitud pensativa.

-Así que… ¿Una chica que se parecía muchísimo a mi?

-Hai –Asintió Ranma

-Y trato de besarte…

-Pero yo no me deje. –Aclaró rápidamente.

-¿Porqué? –Preguntó Akane.

-¿Nani? –Ranma no entendía porque de la pregunta.

-¿No la besaste porque se parecía a mi, o porque no era yo?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –A Ranma no le estaba gustando el giro que tomaba la platica- Se trata de que hay alguien haciéndose pasar por ti. No de otra cosa.

-Pues para mí se trata de que no puedes mantener tus labios quietos Ranma –Akane parecía molesta- Incluso estas viendo doble.

-¡Qué no es eso! –Ahora Ranma estaba molesto- ¡¿No escuchaste lo que te estoy diciendo?!

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo Ranma –Akane abrió la ventana de su cuarto- Tuvimos una practica genial. Por favor no arruines eso. –Dicho esto saltó por la ventana, un momento después se le veía saltar por encima de la barda de la casa.

-Maldita loca –Ranma se dio la vuelta- Que por mi no quede. Traté de advertirle.

Se quedó en el quicio de la puerta meditando un momento. Después lanzando un "Estoy loco de remate" También saltó por la ventana y salió en pos de la muchacha.

* * *

Ryoga llegaba de hacer una entrega a domicilio. No bien terminaba de guardar la bicicleta cuando vio a Ukyo acercarse a el con una expresión muy rara en la cara.

-Buenas tardes Ukyo-san –Dijo el dándose cuenta que se sentía algo nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

**¡¡SLAP!!**

El muchacho retrocedió hasta la pared sobandose la mejilla. Aquella cachetada le había dolido bastante.

-¡¡Eres un idiota y te odio!! –Le gritó ella mientras le lanzaba una bolita de papel a la cara- ¡¡Y no me importa nada de lo que hagas, ni siquiera te conozco!!

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas dejando a Ryoga adolorido y desconcertado. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su atontamiento y tomó la bolita de papel que le arrojara la muchacha.

-¿Qué cuernos le pasa? –Dijo mientras desarrugaba el pedazo de papel.-Cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres. –Vio de que se trataba el dichoso papel: Era una foto de el y Akane besándose. La miró sonrojado y después algo parecido a la culpa lo invadió- Esto… Esto… ¡Oye espera un momento! –Dijo corriendo en dirección a donde Ukyo había desaparecido.- ¡Hay una buena explicación para todo esto!

El señor Hibiki vio a su retoño perderse en las calles y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Estaba henchido de orgullo. Su muchacho, finalmente, estaba espabilando.

* * *

Akane se detuvo a la entrada del parque y suspiró. Por lo menos estaba punto de terminar uno de sus problemas. Quizá si Ukyo y ella lograban hacer las paces podrían ser buenas amigas. Aquello la alegró y más decidida comenzó a buscar el carrito de okonomiyakis.

Ranma llegó por el otro extremo del parque tratando de divisar a Akane. No es que le importara demasiado. Era más bien algo de curiosidad ¿Qué pretendía esa impostora?

Ukyo caminaba en dirección a donde había dejado su carrito de okonomiyakis, temblaba de coraje y tenía ganas de llorar ¿Qué pretendía esa idiota de tendo al mandarle una foto besándose con ese otro idiota? Era una burla, una afrenta, una manera de echarle en cara su miedo a los muchachos. Sin duda esa maldita tipa se estaba riendo de ella en ese momento… O tal vez estaba parada a un lado de su carrito de vendimia.

Akane localizo el puesto ambulante y se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío y con un letrero que decía "Vuelvo en cinco minutos"

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido? –Se preguntó la chica.

La respuesta le llegó como un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Con solo unos escasos milímetros alcanzó a evitar que la cabeza fuera arrancada del resto del cuerpo. Cortesía de una fiera patada de Ukyo.

-¡Esta vez no me vas a sorprender! –Gritó Ukyo lanzando una combinación de golpes al cuerpo de Akane- ¡Hoy no vas a tener tanta suerte, Tendo!

Akane pudo bloquear varios golpes, pero la mayoría entraron. Especialmente a los brazos y al torso. Se sentían diferentes, como cargados de una furia especial ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

-¡¿Qué cien mil demonios te pasa Ucchan?! –Gritó Akane totalmente desconcertada.

-¡¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!! –La chica Kounji saco de su blusa una serie de afiladas espátulas que lanzó contra la otra muchacha. Una de ellas logró darle en un hombro.

Ranma llegó en el momento en que la espátula cortaba el hombro de Akane. Decidido a detener la pelea avanzo hacía ellas pero Ryoga le salió de la nada y le cortó el paso. Sin previo aviso le soltó una patada giratoria que lo mando de culo al suelo.

-¿Y a ti que cuernos te pasa Ryoga? –Ranma logró levantarse a tiempo de evitar un pisotón a su cara.

-No te metas en la pelea – Le contesto el otro muchacho. Aunque su voz se escuchaba extraña. Como con un falsete.

Ranma apretó los dientes y respondió a los golpes. Le sorprendió descubrir lo rápido que esquivaba Ryoga. Su rival por lo general aguantaba los golpes aprovechando al máximo su fuerza y resistencia. Pero en esta ocasión saltaba de un lado a otro y evitaba a toda consta que lo golpeara. Entonces Ranma hizo una finta. Ryoga ya no caía en ese truco, pero esta vez si. Ranma se dejó ir al suelo y de una manera bastante antideportiva pateó la entrepierna de su rival. Este dio un gritó agudo de sorpresa pero no se vio dolor en su rostro, más bien coraje. Entonces Ranma lo entendió.

-¡¡Tu no eres Ryoga!! –Gritó al tiempo que se alejaba- ¡¡Ni siquiera eres hombre!!

"Ryoga" lanzó una risita coqueta y de algún lugar sacó una especie de capa con la que se envolvió rápidamente para aparecer entonces una linda rubia de ojos verdes y esbelta figura que lo miraba desafiante.

-Eres muy intuitivo. –Le dice mientras comienza a caminar a su alrededor. Asegurándose de no darle paso a las dos chicas que peleaban- Mis mejores disfraces y los descubriste a la primera.

-¿Quién eres? –Ranma trataba de encontrar una abertura en su defensa.

-Me llamo Kelly Temura. –Dijo mientras volvía a sacar su capa- Pero todos me llaman Kelly Camaleón.

* * *

Akane dio un salto hacía atrás mientras la enfurecida Ukyo sacaba de debajo de su carrito otra espátula gigante como la que perdiera la vez anterior. La hizo girar varias veces y después atacó golpeando de canto. Akane esquivó de nuevo y se deslizo dentro de la defensa de ella para poder golpearla pero se encontró con que la chica había adivinado su movimiento y la bloqueaba con su arma haciéndola retroceder.

Ukyo dio un mandoble que golpeo a Akane en su cerrada defensa. Volvió a golpear y escucho como el lado plano de su espátula impactaba contra los brazos de la chica Tendo. Dio un tercer golpe y sintió que la férrea defensa aflojaba un poco.

Akane sentía que los brazos se le ponían muy pesados. Los golpes de la espátula la estaban cansando. Necesitaba quitarle esa cosa de las manos a la chica o de lo contrario estaría perdida. Un ruido de batalla ajeno le llamó la atención. Volteó para encontrarse con Ranma peleando fieramente contra una Kodashi vestida con Pants y una pañoleta en la cabeza. La extraña imagen la desconcertó y recibió un espátulazo tan fuerte que salió dando botes hasta estrellarse contra una banca de madera que se hizo añicos con el impacto.

* * *

Ranma ya tenía un par de buenos moretones en la cara, la chica se había transformado en su hermana mayor y eso le hizo bajar la guardia, cuando recibió el par de puñetazos, recordó que no era Kasumi realmente y se lanzó al ataque, solo para encontrarse de frente con una extraña y demasiado curvilínea Yurei que ahora le arrojaba una pesada cámara fotográfica a la cara. El la recibió con una patada giratoria y se la mando de regreso a su atacante que ya se había convertido en una risueña y bastante afeminada versión de él.

-¿Has peleado alguna vez contra tu sombra, Saotome?

-No te pareces –Ranma le lanzó una mirad asesina- Te pareces mas a mi prima. Yo no tengo el pelo rojo.

Kelly soltó una maldición por lo bajo y atacó. Ranma se sorprendió al descubrir que ella conocía muy bien la mayoría de sus movimientos y que además los ejecutaba bastante bien. Se dio el lujo de mirar por encima de su hombro y descubrió que Akane yacía en un estado de aturdimiento sobre un montón de maderas astilladas y que Ukyo se lanzaba contra ella.

-¡Akane! –Gritó el.

-¡No le des la espalda a tu rival! –Kelly estaba a punto de darle un golpe con el canto de la mano cuando se vio alzada del suelo y después lanzada con bastante fuerza hacía donde las otras chicas estaban peleando.

Ranma vio a Ryoga llegar y tomar a Kelly de la cintura y arrojarla lejos de el. Jamás se había sentido tan contento de verlo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo peleando con tu prima? –Ryoga parecía confundido- ¿Y que demonios le hiciste a Akane y a su amiga?

-Yo no hice nada –Ranma estaba cansado de que siempre le echaran la culpa- Es esa loca que se disfraza de todos. Se metió al dojo y trato de besarme y algo le hizo a la otra chica y… ¿Qué pasa?

Ryoga vio la foto arrugada en sus manos y después de escuchar lo que Ranma dijo pareció entenderlo: Akane no se había cambiado de ropa cuando regreso, porque simplemente no era ella.

-¿Pero porqué?

-¡¡Por eso!! –Gritó Ranma mientras corría hacia donde Ukyo y Akane peleaban.

* * *

Akane sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas. El último golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte. Estaba de espaldas sobre un montón de maderas que parecían clavarse en su espalda. Trató de levantarse pero el filo de la espátula de Ukyo le aprisionó el cuello.

Finalmente Ukyo Kounji tenía a Akane justo donde quería.

-Mi arma no tiene filo –Dijo Ukyo mientras comenzaba a ejercer presión- No te lo voy a hacer fácil. Te desprenderé la cabeza muy despacio.

Akane quiso protestar pero ya no tenía aire. Poco a poco la vista se le estaba nublando. Algo pasó volando por encima de ellas y se estrelló a su lado. Ukyo se sorprendió y aflojó un poco. Akane distinguió que lo que había caído a su lado era una extraña versión pelirroja de Ranma.

Ryoga llegó corriendo y aprisionó a Ukyo por la cintura alejandola de su rival. Ranma se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse mientras ella boqueaba tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¡¡Suéltame!! –Gritó Ukyo mientras pataleaba- ¡¡La tengo que matar!!

-La foto es un engaño Ukyo-san –Ryoga hablaba quedo, tratando de calmar a la enfurecida muchacha- No era Akane. Una tipa se estaba haciendo pasar por ella. A mi también me engaño. –Y entonces pensó como le había hecho Ranma para no caer en el juego.

-¡¡Y un cuerno!! –Ukyo estaba muy frustrada. Aquel abrazo era como un enorme candado de metal- ¡¡Nadie se puede disfrazar así de perfecto!!

-Yo si puedo.

Los cuatro muchachos voltearon a ver a Kelly levantarse del suelo. La peluca pelirroja había caído y ahora lucia su cabello rubio en desorden sobre su cara. Levantó la vista y sonriéndoles se envolvió en su capa dejando ver de nuevo a su imitación de Akane Tendo. Ukyo lanzó una maldición y se hubiera ido de espaldas si Ryoga no la estuviera sujetando por la cintura.

-Así que tú provocaste todo esto. –Akane sintió que la ira la invadía- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Porqué no? –Kelly imitó perfectamente la voz de Akane- Es divertido ver como algunos tratan de salir de los problemas que causo. Tú mi querida amiga, tienes mucha, mucha, mucha suerte.

Desde su escondite en unos arbustos Yurei sonrió. El nombre de Kodashi no había sido mencionado para nada. Aun podían salvar la situación.

-Maldita bruja… -Ranma dio un paso hacia delante cuando Akane le puso una mano en el pecho, deteniéndolo.

-Te recuerdo que tu no peleas contra muchachas, Ranma –Akane comenzó a caminar hacia Kelly- Yo no tengo ese problema.

-Seremos uno a uno –Dijo Kelly poniendo una pose de combate de kung-fu- Si te venzo abandonaras Nerima y jamás regresaras.

-Y si yo gano –Akane puso exactamente la misma pose- Tú abandonaras Nerima y jamás volverás a imitar a nadie, nunca.

Ukyo estaba estupefacta, tratando de asimilar la escena: Dos Akanes a punto de pelear. Era como una pesadilla al cuadrado. Entonces notó lo cómoda que estaba en los brazos de aquel muchacho, entonces comenzó a sentir que el pánico la empezaba a invadir, miró hacía atrás y vio el rostro del chico.

El era atractivo. El pánico comenzó a hacerle temblar las piernas.

Kelly atacó primero con una patada voladora, Akane esquivo agachándose y en el momento en que la otra chica aterrizó le barrió los pies mandándola al suelo, cosa que no duró mucho ya que Kelly se incorporó de inmediato pateando a Akane en la cara. Tendo apenas bloqueó el golpe y cayó de culo, puso las manos en el suelo y se proyecto hacia su contrincante con una patada de lucha libre dándole de lleno y estrellándola contra un árbol. Kelly se quitó justo en el instante en que Akane lazaba un puñetazo; el árbol se cuarteó justo en ese punto. Kelly la pateó pero la chica logro moverse a tiempo y la patada fue a dar en el mismo punto provocando que el árbol se viniera abajo.

Yurei solo atinó a ver aquello antes de ser sepultada en un mar de ramas y hojas.

Kelly logró sujetar a Akane de las solapas de su blusa y le aplicó una llave de judo. Akane metió un brazo en la llave y le conectó un derechazo a Kelly entre los ojos haciendo que la muchacha aullara de dolor y la soltara de inmediato, en el momento en que le iba a dar otro, Kelly le dio un puntapié en las costillas haciéndola retroceder. Akane sintió un dolor agudo. Quizá se había roto algo. Pero aprovechando la distancia cargo su ki de batalla en la palma de su mano.

-¡¡GOLPE DE KI: LA PALMA DE BUDA!!

-¡¡GOLPE DE KI: LA PALMA DE BUDA!!

Kelly imitó el ataque. De la mano de ella salió un destello verde mientras que de Akane surgía uno azul. Las energías chocaron provocando un destello de colores. Kelly saltó entonces, aprovechando una vacilación de su oponente.

-¡Te tengo. FURY'S OCTOPUS KICK! –Los pies de Kelly giraron tan rápido que parecían ser ocho.

Entonces descubrió muy tarde que Akane solo había fingido estar aturdida. Una feroz sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha mientras saltaba en dirección a ella.

-¡CONTRAGOLPE TENDO: LA LLAVE SUSHI TAKO!!

Las dos cayeron al suelo. Kelly se llevo la peor parte del golpe quedando debajo de Akane. Tenían los pies enredados y los brazos de Akane pasaban por debajo de las axilas de Kelly y le aprisionaban con fuerza la nuca. La tenía doblada hacía atrás de manera que era imposible moverse. Y además resultaba brutalmente doloroso.

-¡¡AAAAAAHH!!

-¡¡Ríndete!! –Bramó Akane ejerciendo más presión.

Ranma apretó los dientes. Casi podía escuchar como crujían los huesos de Kelly.

-¡¡AAAAAHHH!!

-¡¡Que te rindas te digo!!

-Me rindo –Gimió la muchacha.

-¡¡No te escuché!! –Rugió Akane apretando aun más.

-¡¡ME RINDO, ME RINDOOO!! –Kelly levanto la cara llena de lágrimas y roja por el esfuerzo.

Por un momento parecía como si Akane fuera a apretar aun más pero finalmente la soltó. Kelly tomó una posición fetal y comenzó a sollozar.

-Lárgate. –Le dijo con voz ronca.- Te vencí y ahora cumplirás tu palabra.

Kelly se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y después se alejó renqueando del lugar. Akane no le apartó la vista hasta que abandonó el parque. Entonces miró a Ukyo quien abrazada todavía por Ryoga estaba lanzando vapor por las orejas.

-¿Ucchan?

Cuando la llamaron de aquella manera pareció reaccionar. Lanzó un grito de pánico y comenzó a patalear.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltameeee!

Ryoga obedeció, la chica se alejó de el de un salto y quedó de frente a Akane. Parecía que iba a pelear pero bajo la cabeza y mantuvo los brazos a los costados con los puños bien cerrados. Temblaba, Akane trató de acercarse pero ella dio un paso atrás.

-Yo venía a arreglar las cosas entre nosotras –Dijo Akane- Ella se hizo pasar por ti y me dijo que ya no habría mas peleas… No fue mi culpa.

-Siempre es tu culpa. –Ukyo seguía con la cabeza gacha- Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo siempre me causa problemas… Ya estoy harta… Solo me quiero ir a casa y olvidarme de ti y de todas estas idioteces… Te odio…

-Ucchan…

-¡¡No me llames así!! –Ukyo levantó el rostro. Gruesas lagrimas le bañaban las mejillas- ¡¡Kane me llamaba así, el si podía llamarme así, tu no!! –Quiso mirar atrás, pero recordó que Ryoga estaba ahí y desvió la mirada al suelo- Me largo de aquí, no quiero jamás volver a verte… Nunca ¡¡NUNCA!!

Ukyo prorrumpió en llanto y se alejo corriendo. Akane estiró el brazo como queriendo detenerla pero no lo hizo, se quedo viendo como la muchacha se alejaba. Bajo el brazo y se llevó la mano al costado donde Kelly le había pateado.

-Me duele. –Murmuró

-Te llevare donde Tofu –Dijo Ranma- Te pudo haber roto una costilla.

Akane miró desconcertada a Ranma y después sonrió con tristeza.

-Ah, si, también me duele ahí.

El menor de los Saotome busco con la mirada a Ryoga. El muchacho Hibiki miraba aun en dirección donde había desaparecido Ukyo y parecía pensativo.

-Hey Ryoga. –Ranma le llamó la atención- ¿Nos acompañas?

Hibiki los miró un momento y después negó con la cabeza.

-Es mejor no dejar su puesto solo. Esperare a que regrese.

Ranma y Akane asintieron con la cabeza y después de hacerle una reverencia se fueron del lugar. No bien habían llegado al límite del parque cuando la muchacha se detuvo, estaba pálida. El estrés de la batalla se había acabado y los golpes comenzaron a pasarle la cuenta.

-Creo que me pegó mas fuerte de lo que creía –Dijo con cierto esfuerzo- Debo de aprender a no pelear cuando estoy enojada… Este golpe nunca debió de entrar. –Dio dos pasos mas pero se detuvo de nuevo apretándose el costado- Maldita sea.

De pronto sintió que Ranma la tomaba de la cintura y del otro costado, levantándola con delicadeza. Iba a protestar pero una ligera punzada la calló.

-Nunca vamos a llegar así –Le dijo el- Es mejor que te lleve. Considéralo un agradecimiento por la práctica de la mañana.

Akane no dijo nada. Se limitó a dejar que el muchacho la llevara.

* * *

Ukyo llegó al lago artificial del parque y ahí se dejó caer en una banca. Era momento de aceptar que nunca podría pagar la afrenta de Akane y regresar humillada a su casa. Quizá esa era la manera en que debían de terminar las cosas.

-Nunca podré vencerla…. –Murmuró.

-Solo necesitas el entrenamiento adecuado.

Ukyo se levantó de golpe, asustada ante la extraña visión de una especie de mono que apareció de la nada frente a ella. Lo observó mas atentamente y la visión era mas extraña de lo que había pensado: Era un anciano muy, muy bajito vestido con una túnica china. Sus ojos enormes como los de una lechuza, reflejaban años y años de experiencia y sabiduría. Casi calvo, solo tenia pelo cerca de las orejas y en la base de la nuca. Le sonreía con la boca apretada.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Yo soy el líder de la secta de "El pato dorado" y maestro de antiguas técnicas de combate. Mi nombre es Yan po san.

Ukyo trató de repetir el nombre.

-¿Happosai?

El anciano rió sonoramente. Era una risa cascada y llena de picardía.

-¡Ahiya! Entonces así me llamare: Happosai.

-Pero ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? –Ukyo lo miró con mucha desconfianza.

-Si ella es derrotada y humillada abandonara Nerima y su compromiso con Saotome –Le dijo el viejo- Y de esa manera nos encargaremos de ella.

-¿Encargarse? –Ukyo no entendía- ¿Quiénes?

-Eso no importa –Dijo Happosai dando un ágil salto a la banca donde estaba sentada la muchacha.- Yo puedo enseñarte una técnica tan letal que Akane jamás podrá vencerla. Ella será derrotada y humillada y tú te alzarás con la victoria. ¿No es lo que quieres?

Vencida y humillada. Exactamente como ella se sentía en ese momento. Y las oportunidades como esas solo se presentaban una vez en la vida.

-¿Será duro el entrenamiento?

-Jamás recibirás algo mas difícil en la vida –Admitió el viejo- Pero te aseguró que el resultado valdrá la pena.

Ukyo lo consideró. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo. Pero por otro lado…

-Acepto –Dijo haciéndole una profunda reverencia y juntando las palmas de las manos frente a su rostro- Estoy lista, Happosai sensei.

El anciano sonrió con malignidad mientras devolvía la reverencia.

* * *

Las leyendas alrededor del monte Fuji son muchas. Desde dragones dormidos, hasta misteriosos tesoros ocultos por siglos en sus entrañas. Pero una leyenda sobresalía de entre todas. Era una caverna sellada con sendas cadenas y cientos de ofudas (sellos sagrados) a su alrededor. Le llamaban "La caverna del ladrón de almas"

Por alguna razón los hombres (Y solo los hombres) que se acercaban al lugar terminaban exhaustos. Cansados. Incluso algunos habían llegado a perder el interés en el sexo y se habían convertido en monjes célibes que jamás volvieron a tener contacto con el sexo opuesto… o el sexo en general. Por eso habían contratado guardabosques femeninos para esa zona en particular que rodeaba al monte.

Y la leyenda cobró fuerza una mañana en que las guardabosques encontraron las ofudas destruidas, las cadenas destrozadas y la roca que sellaba la caverna reducida a polvo. Todo el trabajo parecía haber sido hecho desde dentro ¿Qué misteriosa criatura había vivido ahí tantos años? Una cosa era segura. Ningún hombre volvió a sentirse mal en ese lugar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Como diría mi novia: "Mucho trabajo y poca diversión hacen de Kaio un niño triste" Me tarde en hacer este capitulo debido a mis obligaciones laborales. Pero una vez que me senté frente al teclado las palabras salieron disparadas de mi mente._

_Pao-chan me comentó que esta es mi mejor escena de peleas hasta la fecha. Yo en lo personal me divertí mas con la secuencia de mamporros del capitulo 7: "una chica linda en Nerima" pero me supongo que al final ustedes tendrán su preferida._

_Bueno. En el siguiente capitulo vendrá un descanso para la pobre Akane quien se tiene que recuperar de esta pelea. Será un capitulo tranquilo pero no crean que será así de tranquilo. Un pariente de los Saotome vendrá de visita y… Jejejeje. Perdón ya estoy soltando la sopa antes de tiempo._

_Le dedico este capitulo a mi Pequeña "Hermanita" Shakka "Pateatraseros" DV. Que fue a hacerce unos analisis a la capital. ¡¡Suerte Sis!! nn_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	19. Té y galletas

**Capitulo 19: "Té y galletas"**

El doctor Tofu veía con gesto serio a la apenada muchacha de dieciséis años que permanecía sentada en la mesa de exámenes con el torso desnudo.

-Vas a necesitar por lo menos dos días para que esa fisura cierre –Dijo el galeno mientras sacaba unas vendas de un aparador- Te pondré un ungüento de hierbas que ayudara. Pero mas que nada no debes de moverte y me refiero específicamente a nada de artes marciales.

-Hai Tofu sensei. –Respondió ella en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta Akane-san? –Preguntó el doctor mientras colocaba las vendas alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha.

-Nada… Bueno… Es que… -Akane suspiró y eso le provocó una pequeña punzada de dolor.- Esa chica jamás debió de haberme tocado. Me dejé llevar por la ira.

-Solo eres humana Akane-san –Respondió el hombre mientras terminaba de ajustar el vendaje- Malo sería que carecieras de emociones. Listo, puedes ponerte tu playera.

La chica obedeció quedamente mientras el sonreía y le hacía un cariño en la cabeza. Ella se sonrojó un poco. El doctor Tofu era en verdad un hombre muy amable. Con cuidado bajó de la mesa de exámenes y después salió del consultorio con paso vacilante, el retumbar de sus pies contra el suelo resultaba doloroso. En la recepción estaba Ranma terminando de leer una vieja revista. Al verla se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Unos días sin moverme y después podré patearte el trasero –Dijo ella aparentando que no le dolía

-Mejor vamonos –Dijo el dándole la espalda y poniéndose en cuclillas.

-¿Y que se supone que haces? –Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-Para que te subas. –Respondió el- No es bueno que te esfuerces sin necesidad.

-Yo puedo ir sin necesidad de tu ayuda –Akane se irguió y comenzó a caminar dejando de lado al muchacho.

-Maldita loca orgullosa… -Ranma solo la vio con gesto de frustración.

El doctor Tofu había visto todo eso con aire distraído. Parecía meditar en cualquier otra cosa, al salir Akane del consultorio, fue a alcanzarla.

-Te dije que no te esforzaras mucho. –Dijo el con suavidad y gentileza- ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda de Ranma?

-Yo puedo sola… Además el esta así porque… Bueno no se porque pero no me gusta cuando se porta tan amable.

-El siempre es así. –Dijo Tofu dándole una palmadita en la cintura- Deberías ser mas gentil con tu prometido.

Akane iba a protestar cuando Tofu se dio la vuelta y regresó a su consultorio. Ella se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino con Ranma siguiéndola de cerca. Cosa que resultaba fácil ya que ella caminaba como si pisara delgadas cáscaras de huevo y temiera romperlas.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien? –Preguntó el con un poco de exasperación en su voz.

-Si, estoy perfectamente bien. No necesito…

Tofu sensei miraba el reloj de su consultorio y comenzó a contar en reversa.

-Cinco…

-Tú ayuda…

-Cuatro

-Para nada…

-Tres

-Ranma…

-Dos

-Así que déjame…

-Uno…

-En pa…

Las piernas de Akane flaquearon. Primero los tobillos, después las corvas, las rodillas y finalmente se quedó sentada en el suelo como si una mano invisible la hubiera obligado de manera suave pero firme.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Ranma se acercó hasta ella bastante sorprendido

-Nada. –Respondió ella igual de sorprendida.- Solo que mis piernas… -Trató de levantarse pero la punzada en sus costillas la detuvo. Era como si sus piernas se hubieran hecho gelatina- ¡Maldita sea!

El muchacho dio algo parecido a un suspiro de resignación y tomándola con todo el cuidado que pudo la puso en su espalda. Ella no protestó esta vez. No podía ni moverse. Entonces recordó algo: La extraña y poco familiar palmadita que Tofu sensei le diera en la espalda.

"¿Qué demonios me hizo en las piernas?" Pensó Akane indignada. La llevaban cargando como si fuera una desvalida… Bueno, en ese momento ERA una desvalida, pero de cualquier manera resultaba indignante… Se recargo en la espalda de el y suspiro.

-¿Incomoda? –Preguntó el.

-No. –Respondió ella y se sintió rara al darse cuenta de que era verdad- Solo apúrate a llegar a la casa.

-Aye, aye capitán –Bromeó el pero discretamente acelero el paso

Mientras el doctor Tofu se servia una taza de té y sonreía para sus adentros.

-El verdadero amor florece por si solo –Dijo hablándole al esqueleto que colgaba aun lado de su escritorio- Pero a veces no esta de más darle una palmadita. –Guardo silencio y una risita traviesa salió de su garganta- Una palmadita… ¿Entendiste Bob? –El esqueleto se estremeció por una corriente de aire y Tofu soltó la carcajada- Por eso me gusta platicar contigo. Entiendes todos mis chistes.

* * *

Ranma y Akane llegaron en completo silencio a la casa Saotome. Nabiki y Kasumi recibieron a la herida con preocupación mientras que Soun solo movía la cabeza, decepcionado. Ni Nodoka, ni Genma parecían estar por ahí.

-¡Un momento! –Ranma protestó al ver que las hermanas llevaban a la chica al cuarto de el- ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

-Akane-chan esta muy lastimada –Dijo Kasumi con un severo tono de reproche- Necesita una cama alta para descansar.

-¿Y porque la mía?

-Porque mi colchón es muy duro –Dijo Nabiki sacándole la lengua- Y el de Kasumi es tan blando que se hundiría de inmediato.

-Puedo dormir en mi futon sin ningún problema –Akane protestó débilmente, más que nada porque sabía que el oponerse a las hermanas Saotome resultaba bastante inútil.

Las dos chicas le sonrieron como a un niño que no entiende que es lo mejor para ella y sin mas ceremonia la acostaron en la cama de su hermano menor.

-Te traeré algo para que te tomes la medicina. –Le dijo Kasumi.- Y si necesitas algo mas, solo llámanos.

Ranma observó todo eso desde la entrada de su habitación. Dio un suspiro de resignación y diciendo que iba al dojo a practicar se fue.

Kasumi bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho que el teléfono sonaba. Se acercó a el y con voz alegre contestó.

-¡Mushi, mushi! Residencia Saotome.

-Hola Kasumi-san. –Era el doctor Tofu- ¿Akane y Ranma llegaron bien?

-¡¡TOCDOR FOTU!! –Los ojos de Kasumi se volvieron dos pequeños puntitos en su cara y comenzó a echar vapor por las orejas- ¡Que bueno que nos esta visitando!

Nabiki se asomó por el hueco de las escaleras y al ver a su hermana, no pudo mas que menear la cabeza. La hacendosa señorita Saotome estaría "fuera de servicio" por un buen rato.

-Ah, mi hermana, ciega victima del amor... –La hermana mediana pareció repentinamente inspirada- ¡Una buena idea para escribir un poema!

Con esto, la chica corrió a su cuarto y la casa quedó en un relativo silencio.

Ranma cayó al suelo del dojo. Estaba fatigado y adolorido. El señor Tendo se había ofrecido para practicar con el y al final casi parecía un combate por su vida.

-Estoy algo fuera de forma –Soun Tendo sacó su ánfora de sake y le dio un trago- Akane me superó hace rato y no tiene mucho caso practicar con alguien que puede patearte el trasero, solo por jugar.

Ranma miró con asombro al hombre ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Una incipiente sensación de molestia se revolvió en su estomago. Se suponía que el era el mejor peleador del estilo del mutsabeto kakuto y si lo que aquel alcoholizado hombre decía era verdad, entonces aun le faltaba camino por recorrer.

-Creo que esta exagerando un poco Tendo-sama –Dijo Ranma levantándose y tratando de aparentar que no estaba agotado en lo absoluto- Akane es buena. Pero si comparamos niveles...

-Primero que nada. –Soun le guiño el ojo- Nada de Tendo-sama. Somos casi familia. Así que dejémosle en "Tío Tendo" Y segundo... Quiero ver que ejecutes la palma de Buda.

Ranma recordó esa técnica. Akane había lanzado por los aires a Ryoga y a Ukyo sin ni siquiera tocarlos. Tan solo con el impulso del aura de combate. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrar su ki en un solo punto en su mano. Apretó los dientes y después lanzo un golpe hacia delante, con la palma de la mano extendida. Las tablas del muro temblaron levemente, como si un viento las hubiera sacudido.

"Y solo la vio ejecutarlo una vez" Pensó Soun Tendo "Este muchacho vale su peso en oro" Le dio un trago mas al sake y después se puso en posición de combate.

-Ya estoy listo para el segundo round. Ahora veamos si puedes ejecutar esa técnica en una situación de combate.

Ranma gimió de frustración mientras se preparaba para pelear.

* * *

Akane estaba quedándose dormida. El ungüento preparado por el doctor Tofu había disminuido el dolor de su costado y la cama de Ranma era muy cómoda. Además estaba su olor, el aroma del chico Saotome la confortaba.

-Eres un estúpido... –Susurró mientras el sueño le ganaba- Un lindo estúpido...

Kasumi seguía balbuceando al teléfono. El doctor trataba de mantener una platica normal, pero resultaba bastante difícil, Nabiki estaba en su cuarto, enjugándose una lagrima mientras escribía un poema nuevo en su libreta, Ranma trataba de que la practica con el señor Tendo no fuera la ultima cosa que hiciera en su vida, Así que nadie se dio cuenta de la misteriosa visitante que entraba en ese momento en la casa. Excepto el pequeño P-chan que se acercó con desconfianza a la desconocida que en ese instante se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

-Pero que lindo cerdito. –La chica tenía una voz dulce y amistosa- ¿De quien eres chiquitín?

P-chan olisqueó el aire alrededor. Tenía la sensación de que ya había visto antes a esa persona, por lo menos olía como alguien conocido. La chica le hizo un cariño en la cabeza y después se asomó a la sala. Ahí estaba Kasumi, colorada y echando vapor por las orejas. Con cautela pasó aun lado de ella. Aunque en ese momento Kasumi no hubiera notado a un elefante si pasara a su lado.

Ranma entró a la casa por el lado del comedor. El señor Tendo se había quedado dormido en el suelo del dojo. Incluso borracho resultaba un contrincante muy difícil. El chico miró a su hermana mayor en la sala. Y dedujo por la actitud que tenía que estaba hablando con el doctor Tofu. Eso significaba que no había hecho el té. Y Nabiki no era precisamente la mas entusiasta en cuanto a la cocina se trataba.

-Le haré un poco de té a Akane. –Dijo para si- después de todo el calentar agua no es un arte ni nada por el estilo. –Dicho esto entró a la cocina.

Akane escuchó entre sueños que alguien entraba a la habitación. Pero estaba tan aturdida por el ungüento y el cansancio que no lo consideró importante. Sintió una mano tibia y delicada acariciándole la mejilla, sin duda Nabiki o Kasumi. Era agradable que alguien se preocupara por ella, después sintió como si alguien oliera su cabello y suspirara.

Eso no era precisamente lo que se esperaría de una persona preocupada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a otros ojos de color azul que la miraban intensamente.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!

Nabiki dejó la libreta y se levantó de la cama. Tal vez Akane se había lastimado al moverse, cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ranma. La chica estaba retrepada en la cama sujetándose las costillas y con cara de susto, parada a su lado estaba otra chica, bajita y atlética, vestida con un pantalón tipo pescador de color negro, ajustado a la cintura y una blusa tipo china de color rojo que dejaba su vientre al descubierto. Su cabello rojo estaba atado en una coleta muy parecida a la de Ranma. De hecho era ver una versión feminizada del hijo menor de los Saotome.

-¡Ranko-chan! –Exclamó Nabiki poniéndose pálida- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

-¿Ranko? –Akane miró a Nabiki y después a la pelirroja. Se parecía al disfraz de Kelly Camaleón pero con algunas sutiles diferencias.

-Acabó de llegar hace un momento. –La chica le lanzó una mirada coqueta a Akane y después se dirigió a Nabiki- ¿Amiga tuya?

La mediana de los Saotome se sonrojó mucho.

-Es la prometida de Ranma. –Dijo y agregó antes de que Akane pudiera protestar- Un matrimonio arreglado entre mis padres y el padre de ella. Y ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero parecer grosera pero...

-Las bodas de plata de tus papás –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama aun lado de la asustada chica- Recuerda que casi todo el Clan Saotome se reúne para la celebración. –Miró de soslayo a Akane- Perdona la descortesía. Me llamo Ranko Saotome, la prima de Ranma.

La mirada de Ranko le provocaba escalofríos a la hija de Soun Tendo.

-A... Akane Tendo... Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es todo mío. –Dijo Ranko arrastrando las palabras y relamiéndose el labio superior.

Definitivamente aquello no pintaba bien.

-Escuche un grito. –Kasumi apareció en ese instante, aun muy colorada y con algunas nubecitas de vapor flotando a su alrededor- ¿Estas bien Akane? ¡¡RANKO!!

-Hola "amorcito" –Dijo Ranko guiñándole un ojo- ¿Me extrañaste?

Akane miró a las dos chicas alternativamente, tratando de entender que pasaba. Ranko se veía muy divertida y Kasumi demasiado nerviosa. Nabiki tosió un par de veces para romper el ambiente.

-¿No creen que sería buena idea dejar que Akane-chan descansara? Una taza de té y algunas galletas nos vendrían al pelo.

-Nabiki-chan tiene razón. –Ranko se levantó de la cama- Si ella esta enferme creo que la estamos incordiando mucho. –Volteó a verla y sonrió- Quizás podamos platicar mas adelante, si vas a ser parte de la familia sería bueno que nos conociéramos... Mas íntimamente.

¿Por qué esas palabras parecían encerrar algo mas siniestro?

¡¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!

Las cuatro chicas saltaron al escuchar la explosión. Akane lanzó un gemido de dolor mientras las tres restantes corrían en tropel a la planta baja, haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó y las siguió.

Al llegar al rellano de la planta baja, pudo ver una nube de humo saliendo de la cocina. Nabiki y Ranko miraban estupefactas mientras Kasumi parecía querer gritar aunque no salía nada de su boca, de entre el humo apareció Ranma, ligeramente chamuscado y con cara de apenado.

-Les juro que no se que pasó. –Dijo mientras enseñaba los restos de una tetera que aun llevaba en su mano- Solo iba a calentar agua para el té... Y de repente todo se volvió confuso.

-Mi co... Mi co... ¡¡MI COCINAAAAA!! –Kasumi finalmente encontró su voz- ¡¡Grandísimo pedazo de idiota, te voy a matar!!

-Creo que pediré Té y galletas de la cafetería cercana. –Nabiki fue al teléfono- Mamá y papá no tardan en llegar.

-Ya extrañaba que pasaran estas cosas. –Ranko dio una risita y fue tras la hermana mediana.

P-chan se acercó algo asustado al barullo que se formaba. Ranma corría por la sala de la casa, perseguido muy de cerca por una enfurecida Kasumi que le lanzaba tajos con una enorme katana, en una esquina Nabiki hablaba por teléfono mientras una despreocupada Ranko revisaba la cutícula de sus uñas. El puerquito se paró aun lado de su dueña y la miró interrogante. Akane lo vio y se alzó de hombros.

-A mi ni me mires, yo solo estoy invitada aquí.

-Kui, kui.

* * *

Nodoka y Genma regresaban de hacer unas compras. El patriarca Saotome llevaba la mayoría de las bolsas y seguía tranquilamente a su esposa. En ese momento un camión de bomberos pasó al lado de ellos, venía ya de una emergencia y uno de los bomberos le lanzó un saludo a la pareja. Ambos se estremecieron.

-Venía de donde esta nuestra casa. –Genma tuvo una desagradable sensación.

-Ay Dios. –Nodoka se puso una mano en el pecho- Ranma entró a la cocina.

Dicho esto, los dos aceleraron el paso y al llegar a su hogar detectaron el inconfundible aroma a humo y madera húmeda. Nodoka apretó los puños tratando de controlarse y Genma simplemente meneó la cabeza. Entraron a la casa y en el comedor se encontraron con Akane sentada en unos cojines, atendida muy esmeradamente por una demasiado solicita Ranko. Nabiki poniéndole unos vendajes en la cabeza a Ranma y Kasumi sacando una bolsa de basura de la chamuscada y húmeda cocina.

-Bienvenidos a casa. –Saludo Kasumi cordialmente- La cocina estará fuera de servicio un rato, pero creo que la podrán arreglar antes de el festejo de las bodas de plata, Nabiki pidió té y galletas, si gustan sentarse yo en un momento me uno. –Miró a donde Ranma estaba y el rostro se le endureció- ¿Puedes sacar la basura, hermanito?

Era un tono que no daba lugar a regateos. Ranma se levantó sin muchas ganas y quejándose un poco se llevó la bolsa.

-Solo unas pocas cortaduras sin importancia –Aclaró Nabiki sonriendo- Pero creo que Kasumi le hizo una mella a tu katana favorita, mamá

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo, tíos.-Ranko se levantó y les hizo una reverencia- Mi papá se disculpa y dice que estará puntual para la celebración. Yo llegué antes para ayudar con lo de los kimonos y todo eso.

-El honor es nuestro, Ranko-chan. –Dijo Nodoka, regresando la reverencia- ¿Ya te presentaron a la prometida de Ranma?

-Nos estamos empezando a conocer mejor.

Nabiki hizo un ruidito parecido a una risa mal contenida y Kasumi volteó los ojos al cielo. Ranma pasó por ahí en dirección al baño para lavarse las manos. Un poco después toda la familia (Menos Soun que todavía dormitaba en el suelo del Dojo) se reunió para tomar el té.

Ranko se sentó justo entre Ranma y Akane. Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka enfrente y Genma en la cabecera.

-A ver, a ver. –Ranko tomó el té de Akane- ¿Quieres que te lo enfríe?

-Yo.. Yo puedo sola, gracias.

-¿Quieres mas galletitas? Si quieres otra cosa yo puedo traértelo.

-Parece que te acaban de dar calabazas, Kasumi. –Nabiki le dijo esto a su hermana en voz baja y conteniendo la risa.

-Nunca había estado tan contenta de que algo así me pasara. –Respondió la otra muchacha en voz baja.

-Es de mala educación secretearse en la mesa. –las regaño Nodoka.

-¿Qué va a pensar Akane-chan de ustedes? –Dijo Ranko con un juguetón tono de reproche.

"¿En que momento me convertí en Akane-chan?" Pensó la aludida.

Ranma solo las miró de soslayo y después resoplando enfadado se concentró en acabarse su té.

* * *

La policía estaba desconcertada ante el caso que tenían entre manos: Un camión que transportaba reos de una prisión a otra, fue interceptado por asaltantes desconocidos. Temerosos de una fuga masiva, se inició un operativo de búsqueda. El camión fue encontrado a las pocas horas, todos los reos y guardias estaban ahí. Vestidos con calzoncillos de colores y corbatas de moño. Muchos llorando como niños pequeños y otros jurando que jamás tendrían sexo en su vida, nunca más. Los pocos que parecían coherentes solo balbucían acerca de un duende o bruja y algo acerca de cosas horribles que les hizo.

Y todos concordaban en algo. El extraño personaje iba rumbo al distrito de Nerima.

**Continuara...**

**Sigue: "Caballo salvaje, Niño salvaje. Dos Saotome es demasiado"**

**Notas del autor:**

_¡SI! Su amigo y servidor retoma este fic que gracias a ustedes se ha vuelto uno de los mas vistos en el ranmaverso. Tras una larga convalecencia que empezó con la perdida de mi computadora y de todos los archivos, vuelvo a encontrar la vena perdida que animaba este fic._

_Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores que dejan y no dejan Reviews, ya que gracias a todos esta historia no se hundió en la poza de las ideas ahogadas. Es interesante ver como la historia supero al escritor. No les prometo una actualización inmediata pero por lo menos no tardare tanto como en esta. Y también les aviso que le haré algunas modificaciones a algunos de los primeros capítulos. Nada trascendente de hecho. Solo que noté algunas discrepancias entre lo que hice al principio y lo que hay a la fecha. Y de paso corregiré faltas de ortografía y redacción. Sin salirme de la línea ya trazada._

_Un agradecimiento especial a: Mi novia Pao-chan y le hecho porras para que retome sus fics de Ranma, a mi sis Shakka D.V. Pateadora de traseros. Al inigualable Maese Unma, a la adorable Webmistres Danae, a Kei que ha estado muy calladito últimamente, Tadao Yokoshima, Mi cuñada Lou Higurashi, Madame Kikyo y le paro porque parece que estoy recibiendo el oscar. ¡Jajajaja!_

_Antes de irme le hago un comercial a mi foro de "El pequeño Planeta" lugar que pongo como centro de ayuda e intercambio de ideas para fics y escritores bloqueados. No necesariamente de Ranma, todos los fandoms son bienvenidos. vean mi perfil para mas detalles._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**

* * *


	20. Dos Saotome son demasiado

**Capítulo 20: "Caballo salvaje, Niño salvaje. Dos Saotome son demasiado"**

La mañana llegó tranquila y sin problemas al distrito de Nerima. Era uno de esos días que empezaban en pantuflas y bata de dormir. Sin mucho ruido pero con la promesa de mejorar según avanzara.

Ranma abrió los ojos y se estiró mientras sentía que no había descansado lo suficiente. Pasó la noche durmiendo en el futón de Akane mientras ella hacia lo mismo en la cama de el. Soun Tendo roncaba como una locomotora y su espalda resintió el dormir en el piso. No es que fuera un quejica... Pero prefería su cama.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el padre de Akane no estaba, se levantó del futón y después dio un vistazo por la ventana del cuarto. El hombre estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas cerca del lago artificial de la casa, parecía sumido en una profunda meditación, a su lado estaba la ánfora de sake. El muchacho solo meneó la cabeza y salió de la habitación ¿Qué había pasado en la vida de un artista marcial como el señor Tendo, para terminar así?

En el pasillo se encontró con que Kasumi estaba clavada en una pared con varios cuchillos de cocina sujetándola por la ropa. Akane la observaba dudosa. Ranma sonrió y se acercó a ellas.

-Déjame adivinar... –Ranma se puso a desclavar a su hermana mayor- Mi madre va a hacer el desayuno.

-Esta mejorando su juego de muñeca. –Dijo Kasumi mientras bajaba- Creo que aprovechare para revisar los kimonos de fiesta.

-Perdón por no ayudarte Kasumi-san –Dijo la otra muchacha un poco apenada- Pero aún me duele un poco el costado.

-No te preocupes. Será mejor que te vayas a bañar antes de que el resto de la familia se despierte.

La hermana mayor se dirigió a la planta baja dejando a los dos chicos solos en el pasillo. Akane no se movió de su lugar y Ranma se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-Creo... Que tengo que darte las gracias. –Dijo ella bajando la cabeza- Por ayudarme con esa Kelly... Y por escucharme cuando lo del Ne... Ne... Nekoken.

-No te preocupes. –Ranma sonrió débilmente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Casi podía escucharse el caer de una aguja.

-Ranma... –Akane finalmente habló, se puso muy roja- Aquella vez, antes de que apareciera Mousse ¿De verdad me ibas a besar?

-Yo... Yo... –Ranma también se puso muy rojo- No se... en realidad... –Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia ella- ¿Te hubieras dejado?

-No se... Qui... Quizás

Ella se recargó en la pared, el muchacho titubeó un momento y finalmente se acercó mientras sentía que el corazón le saltaba como loco en el pecho. La tomó con suavidad de la barbilla y acercó su cara, ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

-¡¡Buenos días a todos!!

Ranko abrió la puerta del cuarto de Nabiki y salió vestida con un pijama que parecía una túnica china. Atrás de ella, la mediana de los Tendo estaba sentada en el suelo con una expresión de desengaño. Ranma había saltado a la pared opuesta y Akane estaba como clavada en el suelo. La pelirroja los miró a ambos y poniendo cara de inocente preguntó.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

-Me voy a bañar. –Fue la cortante respuesta de Akane que se alejó con paso vacilante.

Ranma le hizo una fea cara a su prima y se metió a su cuarto dando un portazo.

-Ay dios, ay dios. –Ranko se abanico la cara con una mano- Parece que se levantaron de mal humor... ¡EEEP!

Nabiki la agarró de la coleta y sin más ceremonia la metió en el cuarto.

-¡¿Qué cien mil cuernos te pasa, Ranko-chan?! –¡Estaban a dos pasos de darse un beso!

-Menos mal que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo. –Ranko se agachó para doblar el futón donde había dormido- No creo que tía Nodoka apruebe esos modales en la casa.

-¡¡Tenemos semanas esperando que eso pase!! –Nabiki estaba casi histérica- ¡No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que significa para nosotras!

-Pero creo que esa chica se merece alguien mejor. –Ranko parecía meditarlo- Alguien que la entienda, que la apoye... Alguien como... Otra chica.

-Ni se te ocurra Ranko-chan. – Nabiki habló de forma terminante- bastante tuvimos cuando molestabas a Kasumi.

-Yo no la molestaba. –Ranko parecía ofendida- Realmente me gustaba, Kasumi era tan dulce conmigo que. Pues tu sabes, loco corazón el de una mujer. Pero es mi prima, nunca hubiera pasado de un enamoramiento.

-Realmente no puedo entenderte Ranko-chan.

-No me entiendas Nabiki-niichan –Dijo Ranko mientras tomaba una toalla de su maleta- Es mas fácil solo quererme. Bueno, si me permites es el momento perfecto para irme a bañar.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto jugando con la toalla mientras cantaba una canción en ingles. Nabiki solo suspiró resignada y se puso a hacer su cama cuando las palabras de su prima tomaron forma.

-¿Momento perfecto para bañarse? ¡Maldita sea! –Dicho esto salió corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

Akane se enjabonó con mucho cuidado, ya no le dolía como antes pero aun así le costaba trabajo girar o doblarse. Intentó alcanzar la regadera para enjuagarse pero la había dejado demasiado retirada.

-Rayos, rayos. –Murmuró mientras intentaba levantarse del banquito donde se estaba enjabonando- Me siento como una completa inútil.

-Si lo deseas. Yo te ayudo.

Nunca sintió la presencia de la otra persona hasta que la escuchó. Giró rápidamente y su costilla protestó haciéndola perder el equilibrio, casi se iba de espaldas pero unas manos suaves la tomaron con delicadeza de la cintura y la espalda. Ranko estaba acuclillada a su lado. Abrazándola y completamente desnuda. Akane se sorprendió por el sigilo y la rapidez con que la otra muchacha se había movido.

-No deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo tu sola. –La voz de la chica era melosa, la mano que estaba en la cadera de Akane recorrió con suavidad la piel de la muchacha hasta posarse en su vientre- Deja que yo te bañe.

Akane se estremeció. La actitud de Ranko la aterraba y al mismo tiempo parecía ejercer sobre ella una extraña atracción ¿Porqué se sentía incapaz de reclamarle? De repente la pelirroja le acarició una mejilla y se acercó más a ella...

-¡¿Estas bien Akane-chan?! –Nabiki tocó con fuerza la puerta del baño.

Ranko lanzó un bufido de frustración y Akane parpadeó como si hubiera salido de un trance. La pelirroja la levantó y después la dejó al alcance de la regadera mientras ella tomaba el jabón y comenzaba a lavarse.

-Un gran momento echado a perder. –Dijo la muchacha suspirando- Pero la vida esta llena de momentos ¿Verdad Akane-chan?

Por toda respuesta Akane se enjuagó lo mas rápido que pudo y abandonó el baño cubriéndose con una enorme toalla blanca. Cerca de la puerta estaba Nabiki.

-Tu prima es muy, muy, muy, muy rara.

-Y espérate a conocer al resto del clan. –Dijo la mediana de los Tendo sonriendo.

-Ahora que recuerdo. –Dijo Akane mientras caminaban de regreso a su habitación- ¿Qué es eso de las bodas de plata?

-Nuestros padres cumplen veinticinco años de casados. –Le explicó Nabiki mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras- La familia Iori (La de mi madre) y los Saotome nos vamos a reunir para celebrar una segunda boda y ellos renuevan sus votos.

-Vaya...

-Y aprovecharan la celebración para anunciar tu compromiso con Ranma.

-¡¡QUÉ, QUÉ?!

Akane se quedó clavada en el escalón, mirando a Nabiki. Ranma apareció también con la misma cara de susto.

-¡No pueden! –Exclamó el muchacho

-¡Es verdad! –Concordó Akane- ¡No permitiré que me arruinen así la vida!

No acababa de decir eso cuando se llevó las manos a la boca y miró al chico, que parecía haber recibido una bofetada.

-No te preocupes "Kane" –La voz de Ranma destilaba amargura- No creo que pase, en cuanto vean quien eres, pedirán que se cancele la boda. No aceptaran un matrimonio entre dos hombres.

El chico se dio la vuelta y después se escuchó un portazo. Nabiki meneó la cabeza con desaprobación. Mientras La otra muchacha solo gemía frustrada

-Y pensar que hace solo un rato estaban a punto de besarse...

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? –Akane se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esteeeeee... Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para ponerte la medicina. –Dijo Nabiki poniéndose roja.

No se dieron cuenta de que Ranko había escuchado todo, asomada en la puerta del baño. Por un momento parecía como enojada, pero después comenzó a sonreír.

Era la sonrisa del diablo.

-Vaya, vaya. –Ranko salió del todo. Estaba envuelta con una pequeñísima toalla que amenazaba con caerse si se movía demasiado- Mi queridísimo primo está a punto de echarse la soga al cuello. Y no parece muy contento. Mmmmmhhh. Tal vez sea conveniente salvarlo de semejante destino.

En ese momento escucho que la puerta de la casa se abría y una voz familiar se anunciaba.

-Buenos días, traigo el pedido de la semana.

-Hola Ryoga-kun. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

(Inserten en esta parte la música de bailarina exótica que se sepa)

-Ra... Ra... Raaaa... Ranko-san. –Ryoga sintió que la garganta se le secaba al ver a la curvilínea pelirroja acercarse a el vestida apenas con un diminuto pedazo de tela.-Yo... Yo... TratraTRAtraigo los vi... Vivi... Viviviveres.

-Ay, que lindo. –Dijo ella bastante divertida- Si algún día me decido por salir con un chico... Quien sabe. Tú eres un buen prospecto.

Ryoga estaba bizqueando por el esfuerzo de no ver toda esa piel expuesta y también sudaba como si toda la casa fuera un horno para cerámica. Estaba rígido como soldado y la bolsa de los víveres frente a el. Ranko se agachó para recoger la bolsa y en ese momento la pequeña toalla decidió caerse. Ryoga tuvo la visión de una hermosa chica desnuda, de rodillas cerca de sus pantalones. Primero salió un hilillo de sangre de su nariz que se convirtió en una escandalosa hemorragia antes de que se desmayara.

-Sospecho que debí de traer una toalla más grande. –Dijo Ranko mientras veía al inconciente muchacho en el suelo.

* * *

Poco a poco la penumbra de la inconciencia se fue disipando. Ryoga comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos. Le dolía la nariz y la cabeza, sintió una tela húmeda en su frente y después comenzó a abrir los ojos. Kasumi estaba frente a el y atrás de ella Ranma, Akane y Nabiki lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mejor Ryoga-kun? –Preguntó la hija mayor de los Tendo mientras le quitaba la compresa fría de la cabeza

-Sobreviviré. –Dijo y después ruborizándose preguntó- ¿Cuándo regresó Ranko-san?

-Ayer en la tarde. –Contestó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos- Justo a tiempo para complicarnos la vida antes de que empiecen las bodas de plata.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? –Preguntó akane inocentemente.

Los otros cuatro muchachos la miraron de soslayo.

-Ranko es hija de el hermano menor de mi papá y una chica americana… -Comenzó a relatar Kasumi- Creció en un ambiente… Digamos que… Muy relajado.

-Mi hermanita y sus dulces formas de suavizar las cosas. –Interrumpió Nabiki- Mi tío es un blandengue y mi tía una liberal como solo los occidentales suelen ser. A Ranko nunca le han prohibido nada en lo absoluto. Incluso cuando comenzó a mostrar esta… Fijación por otras chicas.

-¡¿Lesbiana?!

-No estamos seguros. –Ryoga se levantó y estiro, asegurándose que no se había lastimado en la caída- Siempre que esta aquí termina metiéndose conmigo de alguna manera.

-Pues deberías de meterte tú con ella. –Dijo Ranma pensativo- A lo mejor es lo que quiere.

-¡No digas esas cosas! –Ryoga se estremeció- Es demasiado extraña para mi.

-Y para cualquiera. –Kasumi suspiró- Hasta antes de que Akane-chan llegara… Ella, tenía… Muchas consideraciones conmigo.

-O sea que estaba tratando de seducirte hermanita. –Tradujo Nabiki mientras su hermana se ponía muy, muy roja.

-De verdad que es rara. –Akane se estremeció recordando la escena que pasara en los baños- ¿Practica algún arte marcial? Es muy sigilosa…

-Algo así como un ninjitsu… -Dijo Ranma- Puede disfrazar su aura de combate e imitar la de cualquiera.

Akane se quedó pensativa. Eso podía explicar el porque no sintió la presencia de la chica en el baño… Y porque se sentía tan rara cuando la abrazo. El aura de combate que estaba imitando era la de…

-¡Ranma!

Los muchachos voltearon a verla extrañados. Ella se puso muy roja y farfullando una excusa muy rara salió del cuarto.

-¿Y ahora que rayos le hiciste a la pobre de Akane san? –Preguntó Ryoga molesto.

-¡¿Y porque tengo que haberle hecho algo?! –Exclamó Ranma indignado.

-¡¡Porque siempre que le pasa algo es tu culpa!! –Ryoga se levantó para enfrentarlo.

Nabiki y Kasumi se levantaron para tratar de detener la pelea. Akane estaba practicando algunas katas suaves, alejada del barullo que pasaba en el cuarto de la hermana mayor de los Saotome.

-Creí que el doctor Tofu te había dicho que nada de ejercicios, Akane-san.

Era la señora Nodoka.

-Buenos días Nodoka-san.

-¿Tendrías unos momentos, querida? Necesito hablar contigo.

Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

La mujer y la chica entraron a la casa. Una figura permanecía oculta ceca de un pequeño matorral que estaba pegado a la barda. Yurei Gosonkougi salió de su escondite mientras recorría el rollo de su cámara.

-Esto puede ser malo. –Murmuró- Hay que informarle de inmediato a Kodashi-sama. –Tranquilamente comenzó a trepar la barda, gracias a una escalerilla. Pero al llegar, se encontró con un chico de cabello largo y vestimenta china, que la veía fijamente con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

-Vaya, vaya. –Mousse tomó tranquilamente la cámara que colgaba del cuello de la chica- Así que tienes información sobre mi adorada Akane…

-Quizás… Quizás podríamos compartir algo de información. –Yurei sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Aquel muchacho era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba.

-Eso. –La sonrisa de Mousse se hizo siniestra- Es lo mas prudente que has hecho en tu vida.

* * *

Nodoka entró a su cuarto y con calma se sentó en una postura tradicional en el piso, invitando a Akane a que le imitara. La chica dudo un momento y después obedeció.

-Creo que tendré que hablarte sin rodeos. –Nodoka miró a la chica directo a los ojos-La ceremonia que viene es de suma importancia para la familia. No puedo permitir que nada arruine eso.

Dejó un momento de silencio para que sus palabras tuvieran el peso necesario. Akane permanecía callada con la vista al frente.

-Necesito… No. Te exijo, como dueña de esta casa que te portes como una señorita. Por lo menos durante la celebración.

-Nodoka-san…

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa. –La interrumpió la mujer- Estoy conciente de tu desacuerdo con el compromiso… Y honestamente lo comparto.

Akane se quedó de piedra.

-Este es el trato: Muéstrame que puedes comportarte como una señorita y yo veré la manera de liberarte del compromiso con mi hijo. Eso si al final deseas hacerlo.

Akane no sabía que contestar. Por un lado aquello significaba la libertad que esperaba, por el otro lado…

-Es decir… -Tragó saliva antes de preguntar- ¿Usted ayudaría a deshacer el compromiso?

-Eso si al final esa es tu decisión.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Perdón? –Nodoka alzó una ceja.

-Mi padre parece muy contento con que me case con Ranma… El señor Genma también. Ni hablar de sus hijas ¿Qué la hace opinar diferente?

Nodoka consideró la pregunta. Era obvio que la chica era mas lista de lo que aparentaba.

-Tienes un gran espíritu… Quizá demasiado grande para esta familia. Pero No creo que mis razones importen, querida. Es tu decisión. –Con esto dio por terminada la plática.

Akane hizo una reverencia y se retiro del cuarto. Algo se removía en su estomago y no atinaba a saber bien de que se trataba. Con esa sensación llegó hasta el cuarto de Nabiki. Dudo un momento y después tocó un par de veces.

-Adelante. –Dijo Nabiki sentada desde su cama, no levantó la vista hasta que Akane estuvo frente a ella y notó la extraña expresión en su rostro-¿Pasa algo Akane –chan?

-Yo… Yo… Necesito que me ayudes… -Akane se rascó la cabeza- Necesito verme un poco mas… -Tomó aire para soltar la palabrita- "Femenina"

Nabiki puso los ojos grandes como platos soperos y retuvo el aire tanto tiempo que Akane creyó que La chica se iba a desmayar.

-¿Me permites un momento? –Preguntó Nabiki mientras retenía el aliento y muy despacio se salía del cuarto.

Akane escuchó como la mediana de los Saotome entraba al cuarto de su hermana mayor y después discutían sobre algo. Kasumi lanzó un inapropiado grito de alegría y después las dos estaban de regreso, sosteniendo un brumoso kimono de gala y una caja de maquillaje.

-¡Estamos listas para ayudarte! –Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y yo también puedo ser útil.

Ranko estaba atrás de las hermanas con una apariencia de "Niña totalmente inocente"

-¿Qué pretendes ahora, Ranko-chan? –Los ojos de Nabiki se volvieron dos delgadas líneas.

-Como chica es mi deber estar unida a la causa. –Ranko pestañeó ruidosamente- Juro que no hay nada mas detrás de mi ofrecimiento.

"_Por ahora…"_

Ranma estaba parado en las escaleras cuando las tres chicas entraron al cuarto llevando el kimono y otras cosas. No había escuchado nada de la plática pero tenía los elementos suficientes para saber que lo que fuera no podía ser bueno.

* * *

Mousse y Gosonkougi llegaron cerca de los bosques que rodeaban el distrito de Nerima. Ahí estaba el viejo maestro, sentado sobre una roca. Su discípulo le puso al tanto de las cosas ocurridas en la casa de los Saotome.

-Esta puede ser una excelente oportunidad para ver los avances de mi nueva alumna.

-¿Cree que ella esté lista, venerable Han-Po- San?

-Recuerda la filosofía de nuestro clan: "Nada o ahógate"

* * *

Una linda chica de cabellos purpura y extraños ropajes se detuvo frente al enorme letrero que daba la bienvenida al distrito de Nerima. Sacó unos gruesos lentes de su bolsa y se los puso. Después le dio una leida a los caracteres y tardó en entenderlos.

-Ne… Ri… Ma… ¡Ahiya! Yo llegar a Nerima. Yo encontrare a guapo airen.

Dicho esto se volvió a poner su mochila al hombro y continúo su camino a la ciudad.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_¡Saludines! Pues aquí esta el capitulo veinte de esta trepidante saga que se acerca a su punto intermedio. Como se imaginaran, las bodas de plata de los Saotome van a ser un verdadero suceso. Prepárense y traigan sus palomitas que la cosa se pondrá de a tres por peso. _

_Y vean el capitulo 1. Le di una pequeña "maquillada" para ponerlo mas a tono con la idea original_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	21. El amor es ciego y homicida

**Capítulo 21: "El amor es ciego... Y homicida"**

Ranma recorría su ruta habitual por el parque. Era la última tarde libre antes de regresar a la escuela, esta se abriría al día siguiente a pesar de que aun faltaban algunos "detallitos" para terminar el auditorio.

Akane... El nombre de ella volvió a saltar en su mente y sintió un agradable calor en su pecho, aquella chica había logrado llegar a donde nadie antes, a pesar de todas las locuras y extrañas circunstancias que trajo consigo. Rivales, peleas, persecuciones. Y hablando de persecuciones...

Desde un rato atrás había sentido que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, alguien que sabía su trabajo, era apenas una ligera respiración entre los árboles, cualquier otra persona jamás lo hubiera notado. En un movimiento brusco se desvió y acelero el paso hasta una zona despejada, giró en redondo y permaneció en actitud desafiante, con los brazos cruzados.

No esperó mucho tiempo, escuchó como alguien aplaudía con parsimonia y de entre los árboles apareció Mousse con una sonrisa de falsa satisfacción.

-Y tengo que reconocer que no eres tan malo –El muchacho chino se detuvo a una distancia prudente- Solo te tomó un instante darte cuenta de mi presencia –Miró a su alrededor- ¿Alguna razón para detenernos aquí?

-¿Qué quieres, Mousse? –Ranma recalcó el nombre, sabía que el odiaba que lo llamaran así.

La sonrisa de Mousse se congeló por un instante.

-Cuanta agresividad –Pronto recuperó el aplomo- Solo vengo a proponerte un trato.

-¿Y que podría ser?

-Renuncia a Akane y vivirás para conseguirte una novia.

-En primer lugar. –Ranma se puso rojo, en parte por la idea de que Akane era su novia- El compromiso entre ella y yo fue planeado por nuestros padres. Nada tengo que ver con eso. Y en segundo... el simple hecho de que tu me lo pongas de esa manera ya es suficiente para que te mande al demonio.

-Parece que olvidas que la última vez casi te mato. –Mousse proyectó todas sus intenciones asesinas en una sola mirada.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa una vez. Y eso no va a pasar de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras tensaban sus músculos, listos para saltar al primer movimiento en falso, un ave alzó el vuelo en ese instante y fue la señal para que ambos se lanzaran a la lucha.

Mousse corrió en diagonal sin dejar de ver a su enemigo, un leve movimiento en el brazo derecho fue la única señal que tuvo Ranma antes de que una decena de filosas cuchillas salieran despedidas en su dirección, se detuvo con el tiempo suficiente para que los letales proyectiles apenas le rozaran, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Mousse tenía una ventaja al usar armas arrojadizas y el no; aunque el mutsabeto kakuto de los Saotome tenía algunas armas en su disciplina nunca fueron de su agrado, pero su arte era la improvisación así que podía equilibrar las cosas.

El joven chino vio que Ranma tomaba una guijarro de buen tamaño, hizo un giro rápido de muñeca y se lo lanzó con la fuerza de un balazo que estuvo a dos milímetros de hacerle una rinoplastia, el menor de los Saotome aprovechó una brecha en la defensa de su rival acercándose lo suficiente para asestarle un puñetazo en el pecho, que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, dando algunos tumbos en el camino.

"Es un lugar donde no puedo esconderme, me tiene a vista todo el tiempo" Pensó Mousse "Y hay mucho espacio para maniobrar, maldito bastardo, es mas listo de lo que anticipé" Con un movimiento rápido de piernas se incorporó mientras sacaba dos filosas espadas de las mangas de su túnica, Ranma levantó una roca de mayor tamaño y la arrojó contra su rival, Mousse salto con facilidad el misil, solo para descubrir que ranma también había saltado para recibirlo con una patada voladora que lo sembró en el suelo, dejándolo en calidad de margarita. El menor de los Saotome aterrizó cerca de su oponente, listo para rematarlo, cuando sintió un piquete, instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello y descubrió un pequeño dardo clavado ahí, trató de quitárselo pero los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

Mousse se levantó del suelo, adolorido, dio un vistazo al chico y sonrió al notar que estaba inconciente; de entre los arbustos cercanos apareció Tatewaki Kuno, llevaba en sus manos un rifle de dardos.

-Tardaste demasiado-Dijo Mousse.

-Solo esperaba el momento apropiado para actuar –Tatewaki sonrió con beneplácito- No creí que fueran necesarios mis servicios. Usted "casi" lo tenía en control.

Mousse le lanzó una fea mirada al tiempo que le arrojaba un fajo de billetes, Tatewaki los tomó en el aire y los contó rápidamente antes de guardarlos en el interior de su hakama.

-Espero que entienda –Dijo tatewaki llevándose el rifle al hombro- Que mi nombre no debe de ser mencionado en este incidente.

-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco, me conviene que se sepa que recibí ayuda –Mousse levantó a Ranma como si fuera un saco de papas- Y me parece que tienes el potencial para ser un asesino entrenado.

-Prefiero el área administrativa –Dijo Kuno mientras se daba la vuelta y se aljaba del lugar.

"Solo espero que el maestro no se moleste por mi iniciativa" Pensó Mousse mientras hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Ukyo Kounji dio un gemido de frustración y se dejó caer exhausta al suelo; el viejo maestro Han Po san la miraba con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Muy bien, otra persona ya se hubiera dado por vencida.

-No soy "cualquier otra persona" –Espetó Ukyo sin aliento: entonces notó que el anciano estaba parado sobre una coqueta sombrilla rosa-¿No es un poco femenino para su estilo, Happosai Sensei?

El vejete rió al escuchar como la chica seguía pronunciando mal su nombre.

-De hecho, niña –Se bajó de la sombrilla y la balanceó con una mano- Este va a ser tu regalo de "graduación"

La hizo girar y después se la arrojó, Ukyo trató de sujetarla con una mano y se fue de espaldas, dando un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Pesa una tonelada! –Exclamó mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.

-Tan solo son setenta kilos –Happosai se regodeó con la sorpresa de la chica- Un arma que algunas de nuestras adeptas suelen usar, no te preocupes, cuando acabe contigo podrás manejar esa cosa como si estuviera hecha de bambú.

"Cuando acabe contigo" Pensó Ukyo tragando saliva "No me gusta nada como suena eso"

* * *

Akane se dejó caer en la alfombra del cuarto de Nabiki, se sentía agotada, durante horas le habían enseñado a sentarse, hablar, sonreír, caminar y la disposición de utensilios para comer, saludar correctamente a cada familiar por su rango y edad y otro montón de lindezas similares.

-Prefiero pelear contra un ejército… Es menos cansado

-Nadie dijo que ser una dama era algo sencillo Akane-chan –Le contestó Kasumi tranquilamente- Tómalo como un entrenamiento de artes marciales.

-Mi hermosa primita tiene razón –Ranko le guiño un ojo y Kasumi se puso roja- Es cosa de sacar a flote a tu lado femenino.

-Mi lado femenino murió el día en que entre a ver el vestidor de un dojo de sumo ¿Te imaginas a una veintena de enormes y obesos tipos desnudos, con pelo creciendo en partes donde no deberían de tener?

Nabiki y Kasumi se pusieron verdes ante la imagen mental, Ranko simplemente se llevó la mano a la boca y salió corriendo para tratar de vomitar en el baño.

"Eso fue por lo que me hiciste en el baño" Pensó Akane mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ya fue suficiente descanso –Dijo Kasumi mientras recuperaba el color de su rostro- Ahora sigue la manera correcta de ponerse el kimono de fiestas.

Akane se levantó en un movimiento brusco y la empujó lejos de ella; Kasumi trastabilló sorprendida mientras veía una flecha clavándose en la pared donde segundos antes estaba ella.

– ¡Oh por Dios!

Akane arrancó la flecha al ver que esta tenía una nota atada en un extremo, la leyó con cuidado y después salía por la ventana del cuarto mientras le gritaba a las hermanas Saotome.

– ¡Regreso en una hora!

Rango entró al cuarto, verde y ligeramente tambaleante pero se recuperó de inmediato al ver a sus dos primas con cara de preocupación.

– ¡Salió por la ventana! –Dijo Nabiki mientras la jalaba de un brazo- ¡tienes que ir tras ella!

– ¿Pero porqué yo? –En realidad no quería preguntar, pero aún estaba algo mareada después de ir al baño.

–No creo que Nabiki o yo podamos saltar de techo en techo, Ranko-chan –Dijo Kasumi mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Ranko pareció pensarlo un instante y después de asentir con la cabeza, saltó a través de la ventana, cayó al suelo y sin perder impulso salió por encima de la barda. Kasumi y nabiki miraron hasta que ella desapareció entre los techos de las casas vecinas.

–Si Akane se gana un ojo morado… Vamos a necesitar kilos de maquillaje –Dijo Nabiki un poco preocupada.

–Mejor voy preparando el botiquín –Kasumi se dio la vuelta- No creo que Ranko termine muy bien parada tampoco.

* * *

"Tengo a Ranma en una bodega en las afueras de Nerima. Tú sabes donde. Ven pronto."

Y la firmaba Mouse…

Honestamente estaba enfurecida ¿Cómo se atrevía ese loco a meter a otras personas en su pelea, especialmente a Ranma. Se suponía que…

La iluminación le llego a medio salto y casi pierde el equilibrio al tocar el tejado. Estaba muy preocupada por Ranma, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, más de lo que quisiera sentir.

–Me gusta… me gusta mucho –Dijo en voz baja, un poco apenada- Y si Mouse lo lastima. Yo no se que hacer.

Iba a suspirar cuando sintió otra presencia cerca de ella, demasiado tarde se giró para enfrentar al recién llegado. Una chica que virtualmente salió de la nada la apretó en un salvaje y excesivamente cariñoso abrazo.

– ¡Ahiya! ¡Wo ai ni airen! –Gritó la desconocida.

Akane pataleó para tratar de soltarse. La chica tenía la fuerza de una apisonadora de cemento y que los pechos de ella se aplastaran contra los suyos resultaba incomodo. Entonces la liberó, la desconocida también sintió lo mismo.

Akane pudo ver que se trataba de una chica bajita de pelo color lavanda y enormes ojos violetas, vestida con un tradicional traje chino y unos lentes con cristales gruesos como fondo de botella descansando en su cabeza. La muchacha se coloco los lentes en la cara y sus ojos parecían los de una enorme mosca.

– ¡Tú no fuerte y guapo Airen! –Protestó la chica- ¡Tú gran trasvesti con bubis!

– ¡Soy una chica! –Rezongó Akane cubriéndose el pecho con una mano- ¿Y tú quien se supone que eres?

– Yo gran guerrera amazona Xian-Po –Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie- Estoy en busca de mi airen, que vino a estas tierras.

– ¿Shampoo? –Akane se preguntó porque tenían que escoger nombres tan extraños- ¿Y quien es ese fabuloso "airen" del que hablas?

–Mi airen miembro de la secta del pato dorado. El se llama Mou Tsu.

La hija de Soun Tendo sonrió lentamente, algo parecido a los celos le estaba empezando a picar en el orgullo ¿El idiota de Mousse la estaba buscando y hacía todo eso teniendo una novia?

–Pero mira que coincidencia –Dijo poniéndose de pie- Precisamente iba a buscarlo… por unos asuntillos sin importancia ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

–Shampoo encantada de ir.

–Y yo encantada de llevarte –le respondió con una sonrisa bastante maligna en los labios.

* * *

Ranma lanzó un largo quejido mientras intentaba inútilmente mover sus adoloridos músculos ¿Por qué se sentía tan incomodo? Cuando abrió los ojos totalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba colgando de un gancho y amarrado como regalo navideño. Un par de metros más abajo podía apreciar a mousse dando vueltas como si esperara algo.

– ¡Bájame y enfréntame de hombre a hombre! –Gritó ranma pataleando.

–Veo que ya despertaste –Mousse le dedico una burlesca sonrisa- por lo menos estarás conciente para despedir a mi adorada novia.

–Si logro soltarme tu no estarás conciente para ver la luz de otro día –Gruño el muchacho.

Mousse simplemente se rió como si no tuviera importancia.

–En cuanto Akane cruce por esa puerta, la obligare a rendirse. Simplemente no podrá…

– ¡¡WO AI NI AIREN!!

– ¡¡WAAAAAAAH!!

**¡¡GLOMP!!**

Shampoo apareció en escena haciendo un enorme boquete en la pared y saltando con puntería sobre Mousse quien solo atinó a gritar mientras era atrapado en un feroz abrazo, ambos rodaron por el suelo.

– ¡Yo encontrar airen, airen regresar conmigo a aldea amazona!

– ¡Yo no soy tu marido, no voy a ir contigo a ningún ladooo!

Akane pasó caminando aun lado de la pareja que se debatía en una frenética lucha; le dedicó un leve saludo a Mousse que parecía estar asfixiándose entre los pechos de la chica y después con calma bajó a Ranma del techo.

–Pude haberme liberado yo solo –Dijo el muchacho un poco incomodo.

–Si quieres te puedo volver a subir –Le contestó ella con una sonrisa picara.

–Mejor regresemos a casa –Ranma le lanzó una mirada de molestia- ¿Y quien es tu amiga?

–Se llama Shampoo –respondió Akane- y si las cosas siguen así, creo que será mi mejor amiga de todos los tiempos

– ¡Yo amar tú!

– (¡Esto no va a funcionar Xian-po!) –Dijo Mousse en chino- (yo escogí a la guerrera Akane como mi compañera, no puedes cambiar eso)

– (¿La chica disfrazada de hombre es tu elección?) –Preguntó Shampoo

– (Así es)

Ranma y Akane vieron la escena sin entender una palabra; Shampoo soltó a Mousse y camino hasta ellos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar la chica de los cabellos lavanda beso a Akane en los labios.

El tiempo se congeló por un instante mientras la chica tendo trataba de procesar lo ocurrido, igual que Ranma, Mousse parecía más bien… entretenido.

–Tu robar airen –dijo la chica en un tono frío y letal- Yo darte beso de la muerte, ahora no descansar hasta ver tu pellejo adornando mi lanza.

Las palabras "… de la muerte" y "Pellejo adornando mi lanza" hicieron reaccionar a Akane.

– ¡¡Espera un maldito momento!! –Exclamó- ¡¡Yo no te robe nada, el fue el que empezó a seguirme!!

Shampoo por toda respuesta saco (quien sabe de donde) una enorme maza de combate y golpeó el lugar donde akane estaba segundos antes. Ranma y ella saltaron a una vigas en lo alto, Shampoo lanzó un escalofriante gritó de batalla y saltó dando un golpe con su maza y destrozando la viga. Los dos chicos esquivaron el golpe y corrieron a la salida.

–Menudas amiguitas que tienes Akane –Dijo Ranma mientras escuchaba que la otra chica se acercaba peligrosamente.

– ¡¡De verdad que odio mi vida!! –Gritó Akane esquivando otro mazazo.

Y los dos muchachos se perdieron entre los techos de las casas mientras una chica los perseguía con una enorme maza de guerra.

**Continuará…**

**Sigue: Capitulo 22: "El ensayo de una boda"**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Sin computadora ni tiempo y además agreguen que mi memoria usb se formateó dos veces y perdí casi todo lo que había hecho de este fic. En fin. Milagrosamente ya tenemos el capítulo veintidós en preparación y este en línea. _

_Gracias a todos mis fieles lectores y espero verlos en prontas fechas._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


End file.
